Tale of a Samurai Shinobi
by Sover3ign0f3nix
Summary: My first story. I go at my own pace so no rushing. Advice on writing is always welcome. And enjoy.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone this is my first story to be written. Just a note that any OC's and other originals will be noted upon at the end of the chapter. Also they'll make a repeat in other stories since I lack any creativity at the moment to come up with more. One last thing is that this whole disclaimer thing at the start of every chapter doesn't sit well with me and is just a personal peeve. Therefore, unless it is required, my stories will have one disclaimer on the first chapter...which is here. The disclaimer is for anything that will need it in these stories. So without further ado…****DISCLAIMED!**

**and Enjoy. ^_^**

**Prologue**

The Elemental Nations. A land overrun with shinobi**, **and bloodied by war. Following the end of the Third Shinobi War, both the forces of Iwa and Konoha were scavenging the battlefields along with the surrounding forests to bury their dead and collect usable weaponry. At one such battle site a lone figure could be seen trekking away from the massacre. He stopped on a hill overlooking the aftermath and took in the sight. What was once green plains and prairies were now either burnt and/or blackened from Katon or Raiton jutsu. Or just otherwise soaked in blood and littered with bodies throughout. The survivor then took a deep breath and just barely held back a gag. The air was thick with the blood of the fallen. He faced skyward and dragged out a sigh before leaving the scene with one last thought.

' I'm done.'

S5 / Scene Break/Narrative / S5

**Timeskip : Five Years ( A/N : Imagine this next part being spoken by typical narrators in games or movies. )**

**Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves, had an unexpected attack from the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Despite this however they managed to hold back the demon fox long enough for the Yondaime Hokage to vanquish the mighty beast. Sacrificing his life for his village, the fourth hokage sealed away the construct of destruction within a newborn infant with the hope that the jinchuuriki be treated as a hero. Such a pity…**

S5 / Scene Break / S5

**Timeskip : Five More Years, Jinchuuriki's Birthday**

Huff.

Huff.

Huff.

*Gasp* ' No.' thought an unforgettable blonde haired, blue-eyed, whiskered cheeked boy. A dead end. Thud. The kid dropped to the ground. ' This is it?' he dreaded.

" Hey! Over Here! I found _**it**_!" someone yelled.

' Why?! Why do they say such things?! Like I'm less than dirt!' the boy thought to himself furious and confused.

" End of the line demon _**scum**_." said the same villager who found him. The rest of the mob crowded around the alley as one stepped up to the spotter.

" Nice work Tenro. Well demon it's time we sent you back from whence you came. To hell!"

**Meanwhile**

" Shit! Tanuki report this to Hokage-sama immediately! Inu, Hebi, and I shall detain the mobsters within the vicinity!"

" Hai Taicho!" sounded the Anbu before taking off.

" Let's get going." And with that they leapt into action.

**Back we go! **

The Jinchuuriki snapped to attention at the those words. " Why?!" Everyone recoiled a bit. They weren't expecting him to shout. " What did I ever do to you?! Why don't you leave me **ALONE!**" he vented.

" Why?" one villager spoke up. " Because you destroyed our homes demon! That's why!"

" You killed our friends! And slaughtered our families! It's time to pay!" said another. That riled them up. As they began shouting and yelling profanities the crowd missed the shouts of the three Anbu behind them.

" Doton : Doryuuheki!" the three exclaimed. In an instant, three walls of earth rose up and blocked them in.

" What in the world is going on?!" some began to scream in panic. Others rounded on the boy.

" What did you do demon!" the one named Tenro yelled.

" He did nothing vermin." said the Anbu captain as the three dropped in from above.

" Shit it's the Anbu!"

" So…it seems there are ninja within the ranks. Inu protect the boy. Hebi, you and I shall detain these idiots. Take the traitors to T & I afterwards."

" Hai Taicho!"

" W-wait! W-why do you protect t-that thing?!" Tenro questioned.

"…"

"…"

"…Ninpo: Sen'eijashu!"

**Moments before**

" Damned Paperwork." sighed the formerly retired Sandaime Hokage.

Knock. Knock.

" What is it?"

" Sandaime-sama you have a visitor." said the secretary poking her head through the door.

" Do they have an appointment?"

" Yes sir he had scheduled it with you yesterday."

' Ah that samurai.' " Ehm. Send him in."

" Hai."

She closed the door and he sighed again. Looking down he saw the stack of paperwork he'd just finished vanish with more in there place. His eyes bugged out.

" What the fu-" Knock. Knock. " Come in." he said. The man stepped inside before sweat-dropping at the sight before him. The village leader was sobbing quietly to himself.

" Ano…If this is a bad time I can-" he began.

" No! Eh no no it's just this paperwork is all." the elderly man proclaimed.

" Ha ha ha I see. Well Lord Sarutobi I've taken a look at the orphanage and have not found the one I am looking for. However, I happened by the academy and came upon a fine young man with potential aplenty."

" I see. And? Is he the one?" the sandaime questioned.

" Yes. I believe he-" was all he got out before he was interrupted by a plume of smoke.

" Hokage-sama the people are at it again! I came with orders to bring you there while Inu, Hebi, and the captain remained to apprehend the ones involved." reported the Raccoon Anbu. The guest merely raised his brow as a sign of his peaked interest.

" Damn it all!" the hokage stood throwing back his chair. " Take me there now! I am sorry to cut our meeting so short-"

" Bah! Think nothing of it. Besides I'll be tagging along. Don't try to talk me out of this old man, besides if this matter is as urgent as it sounds then talking is the last thing we should be doing." the man said cutting off any would be protests.

" Very well. Now let's go." and leapt out the window.

" How can you call me old?! You're not exactly young yourself!"

S5 / Scene Break / S5

The three arrived at the scene only to witness bodies, gagged and bound, littering the street. Walking towards the alley they saw the Anbu captain speaking with Inu, while hebi was calming the child.

" What happened here?" the Hokage ordered.

" Hokage-sama the villagers had formed a mob and began to chase the boy. He came upon the this alleyway and had begun to lay low till it was clear, but it seems there were shinobi amongst the crowd. I had Tanuki inform you of this matter while the three of us stayed back to detain these infidels." the captain answered.

The aged man just nodded before he was hugged by the young child.

" Ji-ji!" the boy exclaimed.

" Naruto, my boy are you alright?" Sarutobi asked concerned.

" Hai. Hebi-san, Inu-san, and Taka-san saved me before anything could happen." Naruto answered.

" Boy." the man spoke up. " Do you know why they did this?"

Naruto shook his head as he stared. The man towered at a height of 7 ' 1 and was cloaked in a garb of some sort. He was bald and had two blades at his waste. He tsk-ed at the answer.

" Hiruzen you're going senile. How could you let things get outta hand like this."

" The council-" he began, but was cut short.

" That's a bunch of shit Hiruzen and you know that. This is a Dictatorship. The shinobi council is there to advise and nothing more." the man interrupted.

" The shinobi council is not the problem."

" Even worse. I'm no politician but even I know the _civilian_ council has no say in ninja affairs. They merely report to you about business situations and nothing more." the hokage merely sighed at this point. The ninja and civilians alike were astonished at seeing their Hokage being scolded by this stranger as if he was a boy caught in the act of mischief.

" I've decided to leave the day after tomorrow. I'll also be taking this boy along too." that got everyone's attention. " I can understand his situation." the adults knew what he was talking about as he said that. Naruto was still dazed. " He'll need a dulled ninjato, for which there is a purpose. For what I'm not saying. Get him these things and I'll have him back and ready to graduate the academy in a few years."

" Why should I allow you to take him? You have already chosen another student." Sarutobi said.

" He needs proper training if he's going to pursue a shinobi career. He won't get that here obviously given by his attire. And lack of nutrition."

Sarutobi merely sighed once more. ' Damn it I'm getting old,' he thought. " Naruto." he said gaining the blonde's attention. " This is your decision. Do you want to go with this man?"

"…"

" Naruto?"

" H-hai." he spoke coming back to reality again.

" Well?"

" Yes. I want to go."

" Very well then. Inu you are to escort him home and have him get his things ready. Neko take him shopping for his supplies tomorrow. Forward the bill to me." Sarutobi ordered.

" Hai Hokage-sama."

" Hold for a moment, please." Inu nodded.

" Young man my name is Chigo Dokatsui."

" Naruto Uzumaki."

" Well Naruto since you have accepted my proposal I expect you to meet me at the east gate in two days time at seven. Should you be late we shall leave without you, understand?"

" Hai Chigo-sensei."

" Then till next we meet." With a nod to Inu Chigo left for his hotel.

" Come Naruto let's get you home."

S5 / Scene Break / S5

**Next day**

Naruto woke to the sound of sizzling and the smell of bacon. He got up and headed for his bedroom door. Peeking out he saw a woman with purple hair cascading down her back. He saw her begin to turn and tried to hide, however the sound of the door creaking alerted her to his presence. As she turned to greet him he took notice of her mask. A neko.

" Good morning Naruto-san. Go wash up so we can eat alright?" He gave a yawn and a swift nod and went to the bathroom.

She was setting Juice down as he came out and they sat down to eat. He blushed lightly upon seeing her face. She noticed this and merely smiled.

" Ano…Neko-san?" he said causing her to stop eating. " Where did you get the stuff to make all this?" he asked.

" I saw you had nothing to eat and took it upon myself to give you a proper breakfast. I mean all you had was ramen. Didn't you know that without proper nutrition your growth would be affected?" she stated.

He merely shook his head. Sighing she said to finish his breakfast so they can get what they needed for the day

S5 / Scene Break / S5

**With Chigo**

Chigo was once again in the Hokage's office discussing the topic of Naruto.

" Look Lord Hokage I understand you care for the boy, but he needs this. Traveling abroad will do him some good. He'll come back properly trained, he'll have made friends, and he'll have enough experience to not freeze in dire situations for his future missions."

" I understand that, but that's not the reason that I called you here."

"…Oh. Ehm I knew that. Well then what did you need old man?"

" Hrm. I called you here due to his being-"

" A jinchuuriki. Yeah I noticed. Or is this about his being the Yondaime's offspring?" Chigo chuckled at Hiruzen's expression. " Please old man I'm not blind. And I'm not bound by your laws so nothing is stopping me from telling him. However, I will keep his heritage a secret. I, at least, honor the dead's final wishes."

" I…I…thank you Chigo."

" Please spare me. I'll mention it to him. It'll teach him patience. That way you can take all the heat when the time comes."

" …I hate you."

" Hahahaha! Well I gotta run old man. Have faith, he'll be in good hands."

S5 / Scene Break / S5

**With Naruto : That Evening**

" Emporium Karin? What's that?" Naruto asked while looking at the stores sign.

" That is the store where we'll be getting your supplies. Come on." Neko answered and gestured for him to follow. The inside of the establishment belied it's outer appearance. The place was like a warehouse. And filled to the brim with all assortments of weapons. " Feel free to browse, but don't break anything. I'll talk to the employee about your order." She received a nod of confirmation from him as he walked off. She merely shook her head in amusement and went about her business.

Naruto went about looking at the various weapons that they had in stock. He was interested in a tool that came in two variations. One was a mere rope with a metal dart attached to the end whereas the counterpart was made up of a metal chain and blade.

" T-that is what they c-call a K-kusarigama." said a feint, yet ghoulish sounding voice behind Naruto.

" GAAAAAAAAAH!" was the cry of terror heard from the citizens of konoha, within the vicinity of the store, causing them to flee in fright.

" Don't scare me like-" he had begun, but stopped frozen at the sight before him. A girl his age stood there, but her skin was a ghostly pale.

" A-are y-you a g-ghost?" he asked his finger pointing shakily at her. Her eyes went wide at that, but before she could answer a man came from seemingly nowhere and asked,

" What is going on here?" he asked while looking at Naruto and the girl before him. Noticing his anxiety the man looked at where Naruto was pointing before balling in laughter. Naruto snapped out and looked at the man in irritation while shouting 'it's not funny' in response. The girl merely sported a blush on her cheeks.

" Ah ha ha I-I'm sorry" he said while gasping for breath. " I-it's just I've never seen someone react to my daughter that way before." the man managed to get out.

" Eh?! Daughter?!"

" Yes my daughter. I'm the owner of this fine establishment and this is my daughter Karin." he said while indicating his daughter who bowed.

" H-hello." she said.

" Uh hi."

" Well I see you have everything under control here honey. If you need anything just call 'kay. I'm proud of you." he said to her before giving her a hug and leaving.

" Right so…uh what's the difference between these two?" Naruto asked going back to the weapons.

" Y-yes well-"

**Mere minutes later**

Naruto and Neko were leaving the Emporium with weapons, in pouches, in hand.

" I like that place." Naruto commented. " The man was nice. His daughter was too, though she's a bit strange." Neko chuckled at that.

" Is that so. And why is that?"

" Well…usually people charged me more than what that they had." Neko just stayed silent after that.

They continued on in silence till they came upon a peculiar weapon shop. It was ornate with two 'lucky cat' jars on either side of the door. Above that was a sign framed by two dragons.

" Of Heaven and Earth." Naruto read, admiring what he saw so far. The cat masked Anbu merely ignored him and entered the shop. " H-hey! Don't just leave me here!...Whoa." The shop's interior was just…amazing. Weapons were covering the walls and counter displays. Not just that, but the armor on display were quite stunning themselves.

" Sugoi. There so beautiful."

" Not only that, but they're quite deadly too. Now how can I help you?"

Both individuals turned to the source of the voice. A man was behind the counter though he was sweating and covered in soot. When he saw there gaze he chuckled while scratching his head in embarrassment.

" Ehehe. I apologize for how I look. I was in the forge when I heard the door chime. All these weapons can't craft themselves y' know." he explained still chuckling.

" This young man here needs a sword. Preferably a ninjato. The edge needs to be dulled. I do not know the specifics, however it is required to be that way for his training." Neko spoke.

" Hrm. I understand and when will this blade need to be ready?"

" By tomorrow morning. All the required payment goes to the Hokage's tab so don't worry about that. Have yourself or someone else deliver it to the East Gate by seven."

" Very well then. It shall be done." He said with a curt bow.

" Thank you." Naruto and herself said with a bow in return. He simply waved them off, walking out back.

S5 / Scene Break / S5

**East Gate : 0700**

Naruto arrived at the gate anxious and jittery. ' Gee I wonder what Chigo-sensei has planned. Oh man I can't hardly wait!'

" Ehem. Excuse me, but are you the one who requested this sword?"

"Eh?" Naruto turned his thoughts away from his mini-celebratory dance to see who was talking. Only to be greeted by the most beautiful sight, in his opinion, to ever grace his eyes. Before him was a brown-haired, brown-eyed goddess.

" Hey pervert eyes up. Ugh men." She said with a roll of her eyes.

" G-gomen! Please forgive me, I uh didn't mean to stare. Honest!" Naruto exclaimed, panicked with beads of sweat running down his face.

" W-whatever perv." She said sporting a light and barely noticeable blush. " I'm Tenten."

" N-Naruto. And yeah the sword is mine."

" Can you tell me why it's dull? I mean from the looks of it you're going to be traveling and having a dull blade is not the way to go."

" Sorry couldn't tell ya. My sensei never told me why. Just that it had to be this way."

" Hmm too bad. Well it was nice meeting you." She said turning to leave. " Ja ne." she parted with a wink.

" Sayonara." He waved back with his own blush.

" Alright lover boy come back to us." Said someone behind him.

" Ah! Gomen sensei. Ano-who's he?"

" This here is your fellow student. Go on introduce yourselves before we go."

" Hai. Hey I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"…Enka Fenikusu."

" That'll do for now. Let's get going. We'll catch up when we stop for the night."

" Hai!"

"…"

**Alright. So tell me what you think. Just make sure all comments and reviews are mature 'Kay. XD**

**Bio:**

**No Alias: Chigo Dokatsui, Origins: Unknown, Veteran of Iwa Military Forces since Third great war, age between Minato's generation and the sannin (which I hope is about ten-fifteen years), more information may be given in later chaps. Note: While more info may be given about OC characters I won't waste an entire chapter recapping it though if you want that I'll compile a separate thing for it, I doubt I'll have to though. **

**Also I don't really have a pairing in mind for Naruto, cuz there's just so many of 'em I like. Anyhoo I hope you liked it and if not then…flames are a fun read? FYI I'll use my ideas so no forcing your owns on me. Instead just write your own fic. It's a great way to pass time…and it's fun. One last note, if anyone remembers or have played the first Naruto Chronicle game then you know which Karin I'm referencing.**


	2. Chapter 1

Enjoy

**Chapter One : The Return, The Exam, and The Team**

Twin figures could be seen walking towards the gate. Well…that is if the gate guards weren't lazing about. Kotetsu and Izumo, the Chuunin partners ( A/N : Or in my eyes the Immortal, never ranking higher, chuunin.), were dozing in and out of consciousness. This was the sight the two figures came upon as they arrived at the gate.

Both figures were garbed in kimonos oriented for battle. Atop their heads were straw/conical hats that shaded their eyes and kept their faces hidden from view. And at their waists were two blades strapped in a way that gave them the overall appearance of Ronin Samurai.

" Tsk." One figure scowled. The other merely chuckled silently to himself. " Oi." The first person finally said. And, as if they were snapped out of a daydream, the Chuunin duo woke with a start.

" Ah! Huh? Wha?" izumo woke jerkingly, causing his pal to stir.

*Yawn* "Hey Izumo. What's up? What's goin on?"

" Ehem."

" Huh?"

" We're here to see the Hokage." Said the more peeved of the two.

" Yeah. Time's a wastin. Hurry up or we'll tell 'im you were sleeping on the job."

" Only Kami knows how many spies came and went due to your incompetence." The two paled at that. Gulping whatever caught in their throats at the foreshadowed punishment. They groveled.

" P-please mercy! Don't tell Hokage-sama!" they cried.

" Then start doing your jobs."

" R-right. Ehem. Identification papers."

Handing their papers over, the two (obvious) strangers sweat-dropped at the Chuunins' antics.

**Hokage's Office**

" Hrmm."

…

" Grrrr."

…

" That's it! Katon: Ka—" *Knock* *Knock* *Creek*

" Excuse me Hokage-sama, there—" the secretary began as she entered. Hiruzen merely froze, poised to initiate a fire jutsu.

" …if this is a bad time I can tell them to—"

" Er no no please let them in."

" Hai." She said before closing the door. Hiruzen didn't have to wait long before the door re-opened, revealing the two visitors.

" Hokage-sama." They said with a bow.

" Please sit. Now what is this meeting about exactly." He addressed as they sat.

" We would like to discuss this in private if you don't mind."

" Yes we would appreciate it if our identities remained a secret for a little while longer sir."

" Hmm. Very well, leave us." He said and before flickers of movement were seen leaving the premise. Hiruzen then activated a seal, locking down the room.

" Now then who are you?"

" Well Hokage-sama I'm sure you remember Chigo." Hiruzen gave an affirmative nod. " Well I am one of the orphans he took on as a student when he last visited. The name's Enka Fenikusu Lord Hokage." Enka said while removing his hat and mask, revealing his face to the world. His face had lost whatever fat it may have had in his adolescent years. His hair was a crimson color trimmed at his neckline, along with bangs shadowing his eyes which were also crimson.

The old Hokage nodded his head in confirmation of this information before turning his attention to the second individual. His eyes widened in recognition.

"Naruto?"

" Hehe yeah. It's been awhile Ji-ji." Naruto confirmed also taking off his mask and hat. Hiruzen was taken aback. It really was like looking at Minato all over again.

" Geez Ji-ji you look stressed." Hiruzen just scoffed. Ha stressed was an understatement. Stupid council was driving him up the wall with their antics on his letting the jinchuuriki their leave the village. As if he read his thoughts Enka spoke up.

" You need to remind the council whose the one in charge. The ninja system is a dictatorship not a democracy. The council is there to inform and advise, that is all. Surely you realize this?"

" I do. It is simply taking longer than expected to rid the civilians of their influence."

" Oh come on. You should have stomped on their 'influence' the same day you were re-elected into office. That way I wouldn't have been treated the way I had, AND the village wouldn't have wasted funds on dropout shinobi who couldn't handle the job." Naruto stated.

Hiruzen was taken by surprise by Naruto's statement. Although he should've known the young man would've been somewhat affected by his treatment. However to say that about those unfortunate people.

" I agree. Because of civilian influence more people lose their lives to our line of work because they simply weren't prepared. They join the academy only thinking about the heroics and fame they'll receive. The idiots. Shinobi are anything but heroes. Heroes are famous, considered righteous, but most importantly never kill nor thought of as being killed." Enka sneered.

" I suppose you're right about that." Hiruzen sighed.

" Whatever. We were off topic anyway. We came here to join the Shinobi ranks Ji-ji."

" Oh? Well that shouldn't be too much of a problem. I can sense you both are very strong and will make fine additions to the shinobi roster. The Genin exams are in a week. Can't have you two messing up team placement now can I?"

" Very well. Let's go Naruto we've got quite a bit of work to do."

" Alright. We'll see ya in a week Ji-ji."

" I'll see you both then. Oh and send in my secretary on your way out." Hiruzen called out as they left the office.

" You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?"

" Yes. Send word that there will be a meeting with both councils at the end of the week."

" Hai Hokage-sama. When shall it take place?"

" It shall begin at 0700. This way everyone'll have an early start for the day." The old man said with a sly smile.

" H-hai Hokage-sama."

**Exam Day**

The duo arrived early for the exams. Both teens merely kept their heads down, allowing their conical hats to hide their faces. As the two made it to their designated classroom, they stopped outside the door and glanced at each other before nodding. Upon entering, Enka immediately strode towards his seat whereas Naruto gave the teachers the Hokage's instructions.

' Let's see…' Enka thought. ' Hmm an Aburame, a Hyuga, the next generation of Ino-Shika-Cho…wait.' He froze upon sitting down. ' Is this class full of clan heirs?! That old man is planning something…' he pondered. He continued to do so as Naruto took the seat next to his.

*BANG* The entire class jumped. At the doorway were two figures panting for air. Seeing that it was two girls caused Enka to 'tsk' and Naruto to 'scoff' while chuckling to himself.

**Everyone Else's POV**

Iruka and Mizuki were at the board speaking in hushed tones as a few students wandered in early. They both stopped, however, when they glimpsed two new students walk in…all samurai looking. All the early start children noticed as well and stopped talking to stare.

They watched as one walked to an empty seat in the back, while the other walked over to the sensei(s) before joining the first. Everyone worth mentioning had different reactions/thoughts.

' Recommendation for the Genin Exam?' the teachers read.

' Well it's not like recommendations have never happened before.' (Iruka)

' Shit. Just what I needed, a buncha unknowns. This could totally throw off my plans.' (Mizuki)

' Hmm. Strange my kikaichu say their chakra is unique in some way. Almost _refined._' (Obvious)

' T-they seem t-to radiate a c-cold, authoritative aura. _Just like Tou-san._' (Hinata, in case it wasn't as obvious)

' Hn. Just more obstacles in my way of revenge.' (obvious)

' Zzz…how troublesome…Zzz…mendokusai…Zzz…What a drag…' (Hilariously obvious, well just ignore the hilarious part)

' *Crunch* nom nom nom late-comers huh? *Crunch* Wonder how strong they are? Nom nom nom nom nom Maybe I should invite them to lunch? *Gulp*'

*BANG*

"*Huf* *huff* ha! I was first Ino-pig!" / "*Huff* *huff* you wish forehead-girl!"

" Tsk."

" Pfft."

" Huh?" they both thought, looking at the two new faces (AN: well kinda, They're hidden).

' Whoa. They're so…mysterious and dark, kinda like Sasuke.' (Guess who).

' Aw man. More Emos like Sasuke.' (That's right she's no Fan-girl here, if you guessed right anyway).

" Hey! What you laughing at?!" Ino cried out.

" Who do you think? Apparently a pig and a banshee!" Naruto answered before bursting with laughter.

" WHAT!?" / ' Damn it even they can see that you're pathetic' Inner Sakura cried. / ' Shut it you!'

" Care to repeat that?!" ' How dare they compare me to Sakura! I never once neglected my training!'

" SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN! Ehm. Now would you kindly introduce yourselves?"

"…"

" No thanks. Let's just get this over with."

" Baka! You're supposed to introduce yourselves."

" Actually—" Naruto started.

" ~Hrm." Enka grunted gutturally.

" G-gomen."

" ~Right. Let's just start shall we?" Iruka said before he passed out paper tests. As Mizuki passed out his stack he placed a genjutsu on the papers of Naruto, Enka, and one other student. As he turned to walk to the front he felt something hit his head. *Pok*

' What the—?' *Pok*

' ~Gr. If they do that one more ti—' *Pok*

" That's it! Whose flicking stuff at me?!" Mizuki yelled irritated. His lack of concentration caused him to miss two mutters of 'Kai' dispelling their genjustu-ed exam.

' Heh. Sucker.' The newcomers thought. Everyone else either snickered silently or gaped appalled.

" No one's gonna fess up Mizuki. Just let them finish their test." And that they did while he just grumbled in anger.

An hour later the testers were sent outside to rest while their tests were graded. Mizuki silently fumed at the results.

' How did they all pass?! Argh! Now I'll have to get my hands dirty.'

" Is something the matter?" Mizuki put up his façade.

" On the contrary it seems our little prankster boy has passed his exam."

" Oh. Well I'm sure his parents will be proud."

' Hmm. Maybe not all hope is lost.' Mizuki schemed.

" But it seems we also have another set of pranksters." Iruka stated while indicating to two papers. Mizuki took a look at the names written to find it says:

FU

and

Righteous Indignation is the new name for my pen—.

(AN: I thank Screwattack or Death Battle: Fox v. Bucky for that one. XD).

**Meanwhile**

Naruto and Enka could be seen meditating with their backs parallel to the tree behind them.

" Remember Naruto your energy cannot flow smoothly if you slouch. Besides doing so will hurt—"

" My back, I know. Use the tree as a guide. Don't lean against it. Yatta yatta yatta."

"…"

" Excuse us." They both opened their eyes to see a portly fellow along with the sleeping kid from before.

" Hi. The names Chouji Akimichi. And my friend here is Shikimaru Nara."

"…"

" Don't mind this guy, he's always like that. So what did you want?" Shikimaru narrowed his gaze when they avoided introducing themselves.

" Well I was wondering if you'd like to join us for lunch."

" Sorry guys. We'd like to, but—"

" Think before you finish that statement." Enka spoke abruptly.

" Eh?"

" This is the only time you'll have ramen in a while." Naruto's eyes widened before he appeared in Chouji's face.

" Paid for?" he asked.

" S-sure."

" Aw man, what a drag. Why'd you guys gotta be so troublesome?" the four laughed at that.

" Hey losers." The four stopped laughing and faced the insulter. One Sasuke Uchiha stood over them with a smirk of superiority on his face.

" Aw man. Check it out, he has that uppity look on his face." Naruto said. Everyone listening in snickered. Sasuke scowled.

" Hey! Don't talk about Sasuke that way!" Sakura yelled.

"…"

"…"

" Hey don't ignore me! Apologize right now!"

" Sorry, did you say something? We heard this banshee earlier and went temporarily deaf." Both Naruto and Enka said in synch. This time everyone couldn't hold their laughter."

" You think you're ~so funny don't you?" Sasuke sneered.

" Ha buncha newbies. You should know better than to antagonize an Alpha." Kiba chimed in.

" Oh. So you think that's you?" (Enka)

" Mutt your _Mom_ is clan head. She's your Alpha."

" And coming from a clan reliant on partners, it's obvious she taught you better than to treat comrades as lesser than yourself."

" Shut your mouths. And leave my Mom out of this." Kiba snarled out.

" Hey if you wanted us to shut our mouths, then you shouldn't have opened yours." Enka stated.

" Besides this was between us and the Emo here."

" Speak for yourself dobe."

" You haven't seen me fight yet so you can't be sayin sh—"

" THAT'S ENOUGH! If you want to fight so badly save it for the exam. Now line up along the wall, when we call your name come up to do the throwing portion." With a collective shout of 'hai Iruka-sensei' they did as they were told.

**Skipping everyone non-important**

" Sakura Haruno." Sakura stepped forward and gathered the tools within her hands.

' Alright, calm yourself Sakura. You can do this. For Sasuke.' She thought.

" Forget him. Do it for those new guys" Inner Sakura suggested.

' Shut up you!'

" Hmph." Was her reply. ' Please like I wanted to be a part of you.'

' Alright here I go.' And just as she threw the shurikens her inner self cried out, " Shannaro!"

" Ah!"

-thunk.

Th-thunk. Th-thunk.

~Swoo. ~Fwoo. ~Whoo. …Whistle?

She'd missed the target on four of the twelve set up for them.

" No." she muttered as the others started laughing. She heard Sasuke scoff and wanted to bury her head in the ground. However, she also had this nagging feeling to look over at the new guys too. And she was shocked to see them talking with each other and nodding while looking her way.

' What are they thinking?'

" That was a good try Sakura." Iruka said patting her shoulder.

" Thanks Iruka-sensei."

" Ino Yamanaka."

" Ha! Watch this Sakura."

" Ino."

" G-gomen Sensei." She replied sheepishly before gearing up.

" Okay. Here. I. Go!"

Thunk.

Thunk.

Thunk.

Th-th-th-th-th-th-thunk. Thunk. ~Swoo.

" ~Aw. Well I guess that's good enough." Yet again the two were muttering to each other. Why?

" Good job Ino. Next, Shino Aburame." Th-th-th-thunk. Th-th-th-thud. ~Fwoo. ~Swoo. ~Whoo. ~Whistle.

" Chouji Akimichi." Three misses, seven hits, two perfects.

" Shikimaru Nara." Five hits, three misses, four perfects.

" Hinata Hyuga." Six hits, three perfects, three misses.

" Kiba Inuzuka." Ten hits, two perfects.

" Sasuke Uchiha." At this cries of '~Sasuke' rang out from the swooning fan-girls.

" Hn."

" When you're ready."

~WhoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooTh-th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th-thunk.

" Excellent job Sasuke. Perfect score."

"…Ehem. F-U you're up." Iruka begrudgingly called out causing some girls to giggle. Enka made his way out to the posts.

" Whenever you're re—" WhoooooooooooooooooooooooooshhhhhhhhhhhhhTh-th-th-thunk.

" Snrk."

" Pfft."

" Hahahahahaha!" He missed all, but four and even then none were close to perfect.

" Everyone that's enough. Not once have they laughed nor made fun of your score, so you should be ashamed to—"

" That's alright Iruka-sempai. Let them laugh now it'll be all the more satisfying when we blow their minds later."

" Whatever dobe."

" Yeah just admit you're a loser."

" QUIET! Ehm. You're next."

" I have a name y'know."

" Which you never bothered to share with anyone."

" Nuh uh. I wrote it on my—"

" **I'm not saying that out loud now get over here**!" Iruka screamed flustered.

" Alright gee."

" Now when—" ~WhooooooooooooooooooshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhThunk….

" Hahahahahaha now everyone knows you both are losers."

" Hn just a bunch of dobes."

" Now if you would let us blow your minds."

" Ha! As if. You both—"

" That's it. I've had it. If one more person disrespects their comrades in my presence, then your obviously aren't ready to be shinobi." That shut them up. " What got nothing to say?" Silence was his blissful answer. " I didn't think so. Now let's hear what they have to say."

" Arigato Iruka-sempai. Now as we were trying to say, you all failed. Or at least most of you."

" What?!"

" What are you going on about?!"

" Shut it! Please explain."

" Oh come on it's common sense."

" What is?"

" What a drag. What they're trying to say is that no enemy you face is just gonna stand there and let you chuck sharp objects at them. In other words. By trying your hardest to hit your mark, in reality you've actually missed them."

" And that's why a ninja's greatest tool is deception." Enka finished.

" There you go people. You've heard it from the mouth of a familiar face. Now the real question is this. If you don't trust the words of those closest to you, then how can you expect to trust each other in battle?" Naruto said making them question their actions.

" Oh and for the record. We both screwed up on purpose to teach you all this lesson. We ENSURED that you thought we were lame. This way you'd underestimate us. Once again applying the great tool of deception."

" Very good you two" Iruka praised. " That's very well thought out. And from a realistic standpoint you'd both have the highest scores."

" But rules are rules and you two performed poorly with these marks." Mizuki finished for him. ' Holy hell they're really smart. But…they're still a buncha kids. The plan could still work.' " He's right sorry boys."

"…"

" Whatever."

" Right well then onto taijutsu. Once again step forwards when we call your names. Should the match not end within five minutes, then jutsu will be permitted. Non-lethal though, or there **will** be consequences."

**Non-important(s) Skipped **

" Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga." Both girls stepped up and eyed the other. " Are both combatants ready?" He received nods in response.

" Hajime!"

They both rushed each other. Hinata went for a forward juuken strike, intent on finishing the spar quickly. Ino maneuvered under it however, before following up with a leg sweep. Hinata evaded this by flipping over her opponent before initiating a snap kick behind herself, catching Ino in the back of the head. She then blocked off Ino's tenketsu before she could regain her bearings effectively ending the match.

" Ino is unable to continue. The winner is Hinata." Both girls went off to the side to recover.

" Sakura Haruno, Shino Aburame." Both combatants stepped forward, however one can easily see that the pinkette was shaking like a leaf.

" Anata wa junbi( I believe it roughly translates to 'are you both ready')?" they both nod. " Hajime!"

The two just stood there staring at each other. While everyone could see that Sakura was clearly anxious and stressing, no one could tell what Shino's reaction was.

" Give up." Shino's voice broke through the ice that was tension. " I can tell your afraid of me. It's written clear across your face." Everyone sweat-dropped, some even face-vaulted. ' It's not just her face' they thought.

" I-I won't quit."

" Your bravery is admirable, however," he paused holding out his finger allowing a small bug to land on it. " You made the fatal mistake of remaining still against an opponent of my caliber. Look down." He said. The moment she did she regretted it. The area around where she stood was blotted black due to the sheer number of beetles.

" Eek!"

" Well? Surrender now, or there's no going back."

" Fine, fine just call them off!" she shrieked in disgust.

" The win-"

" There is no winner sensei." The Aburame calmly stated. " Otherwise you forever shame me."

" R-right. Chouji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka." Like the last match-up, Chouji looked uncertain whereas Kiba took on a feral look.

" Now, are you ready?" Chouji gulped. " Are you ready?" Iruka asked facing Kiba.

" Let's do this."

" Hajime!"

" Let's go Akamaru!" " Arf!"

" Don't hold back Chouji." Shikimaru called out.

" Right." Chouji hardened his gaze.

Kiba immediately launches into action by throwing a clawed right hook, he instantly maneuvered into a downward kick as soon as Chouji evaded, forcing him to block with both arms. He then kicked off using his other leg expecting to be launched even further when Chouji pushed him back. What he didn't expect was for Chouji to grab his leg and pull him down before upper-cutting him causing further injury due to the downward momentum.

' Woah, he's really giving it his all. Luckily for me, Akamaru and I don't need to speak to work well together.' Kiba thought.

' Man Kiba really wants to win this match. Wait…where's Akamaru!?' Chouji thought just as Akamaru went for the opening. Chouji reacted precisely however and evaded the puppy before backhanding it to his master.

' Akamaru! Damn it! My mouth is swelling shut! I've gotta finish this.'

…Ding.

' Alright time to end this!' " Partial Expansion jutsu!"

" Ga-gatsuga!" / " Human Boulder!" The two spinning bodies collided, kicking up a mini dust cloud upon impact. The dust settled to reveal both unconscious.

" This match is a draw. We'll have to send these two to the nurse, consider this as a brief hiatus until we return." And with that said the two sensei gathered up the boys and headed inside. Enka looked at Naruto and said

" So what's your take on that last one?" Enka inquired.

" Well despite that mutt's attitude during his first impression, he really does work well with that partner of his. Akamaru I think it was called." Naruto observed.

" Hm, agreed. And the other one?"

" Who chubbs? He sure knows how to throw a punch hehe."

" Don't talk about Chouji that way. Especially when he had just given it his all." The two turned to find an annoyed Shikamaru and Ino looking at them.

" You act like we've just insulted him."

" That's because you did!"

" Hey I called it as I've seen it." Naruto stated while waving his hands placently— placantly— in surrender…whatever.

" Besides, anyone who know the Akimichi know that extra body fat is needed to perform their clans' jutsu. So the fact that he has insecurities about it is sad."

" Whether he has insecurities or not isn't why we're here. We're his friends so we're defending him for one. And two, the way you worded it would've sounded rude and impolite to anyone." Shikimaru droned.

" You've made your point."

" Fine we'll stop with the nicknames behind his back. Gee you both need to lighten up."

" Why you—"

" That's enough you two." The sensei(s) had returned. "Now, let's continue everyone. Enka Fenikusu, Shikimaru Nara."

The two squared off with each other.

" I'm surprised Nara. I had heard your clan's men are normally lazy."

" You'd be right, I find this to be troublesome. However, you insulted my friend and I can't let you off easy for that."

" Dude, to be fair, I wasn't the one teasing him." Shikimaru just shrugs.

' Aw man this guy obviously knows about me and my clan. Knowing this it's safe to assume that he knows about how our clan jutsu works. To top it off he's a complete unknown. Mendokusai, Chouji. This is such a drag.' Shikimaru infamously brainstormed in seconds.

' …The Nara truly are geniuses.' Enka smirks seeing the other's concentration.

"Are you both ready?...Hajime!"

Both participants bound for the other. Enka dropped down for a leg sweep, forcing Shikimaru to flip back to evade. Enka then shifted into a handstand before flipping onto his feet.

" Urk." Enka took a blow to his face from the shadow user. The said person moved into a neutral stance with his hands in his pockets.

" Underestimating me is a mistake."

" True, but you already know how this ends. Don't you?"

" Tsk."

**Infamous Anime Staredown**…Ding.

" Ninpo: Kagemane no Jutsu."

Whoosh, Shikimaru's shadow stretched at incredible speeds.

" Shit." ' It's faster than I expected.' Enka thought as he threw two kunai. Seeing this, Shikimaru dropped the jutsu and rolled out of the way. Stopping in a crouched position the Shikimaru looked around for his opponent.

' Crap where'd he go. I shouldn't have taken my eyes off him.' He thought before looking back at the last place he saw the redhead. A dull glint caught his attention. ' A kunai? But how did it get there?'

" Don't move."

' Aw dammit.' " How?"

" Substitution. Now-a-days many shinobi take the three E's for granted. Surrender."

" Sensei I forfeit."

" Winner-uh please tell us your name."

" …It was on the-"

" Not that dammit! Ugh forget it. Ehm. The last pair shall be ( You guessed it) Sasuke Uchiha and-"

" Righteous Indignation is the name of my p-!"

" SAY IT AND BE DISQUALIFIED! Just get over here." Iruka said in a defeated tone.

" Now. Are you both ready?"

" Hn. I'll show you your place dobe."

" Heh. When you come crying to me to train you, you'd better be **real** humble Uchiha."

" Enough! Hajime!"

Sasuke shot towards Naruto with the intent to finish the match quickly. He feinted a right jab before attempting a leftward backhand. Naruto saw through this and grabbed the Uchiha's arm before flinging him above and away. Sasuke managed to flip over and land on his feet, avoiding injury. He then rushed in again, this time opening with a sweep kick going into a high kick to the face. The blonde cleverly avoided these by leaping over the leg sweep then tucking in his head between his legs.

As soon as he felt the wind from the kick breeze through his blonde locks he shifted and drop-kicked his foe. Needless to say the kid was left breathless.

" Sad day, well for you anyway. Heck I'll bet the villagers constantly remind you of your trauma. The damned idiots." Naruto mumbled the last part. " Always oh Last Uchiha this and Last Uchiha that. Then the shinobi, oh the shinobi. Constantly comparing you to your older brother. It drags you down." Hearing this the raven haired teen got his second wind.

' How dare he mention Itachi in front of me!' he furiously thought. " Shut your mouth! Argh!"

The enraged teen charged his foe intent on mauling him. *DING* The bell chimed signaling the five minute mark. Hearing this the angered one stopped and started to form handseals when-

" I forfeit."

" ….EH?!"

" What?!"

" Sorry but I'm not here to show off. Sensei if you would."

" …Right. Winner by forfeit is-"

" NO! I can't accept this! I won't win like this!" Sasuke raged. " KATON-" before he could finish his tirade he was knocked unconscious by Enka.

" Sasuke-kun!" his fan-girls cried.

" Seriously?! He just tried to fry you! And in case this wasn't clear, if your said classmate would've dodged you all would've been fried." Enka ranted/scolded. " You buncha morons!"

" Settle down Red, I think they get it. Now let's finish these exams shall we." Mizuki said.

**Back Indoors**

"Alright everyone let's move on with the final portion of testing."

" But-"

" I'm sure Sasuke will be fine."

" He'll be up by the time his name's called. Perhaps sooner." Enka stated.

" See now we'll be testing in another room. When we're done we'll have you call in the next student."

**Skipping Once Again**

Naruto joined Shikimaru in taking a nap, whereas Enka sat by the ever stoic Shino both of which merely looked out the window till there name was called. Since they never introduced themselves it was quite obvious they'd be next to last. Sasuke had indeed woken up before his test and had just returned upon its completion.

" Hey dobe your up." Sasuke said while glaring at Naruto.

" Heh. Looks whose talking. I clearly remember wiping the floor with you not too long ago" Naruto stated with a smirk as he walked by. " Don't forget duckass, If you want me to help you then you'd better be **real** humble." Naruto emphasized before leaving.

" Alright blondie. All you gotta do is perform the bunshin, substitution, and henge techniques."

" Hai. Ninpo: Kawarimi." *Poof* Switched with their table.

" Henge." *Poof* Turned into Mizuki, but with his evil snarl, psychotic look.

" Bunshin." Now unlike the norm there wasn't a puff of smoke. Instead the clones merely phased into existence ( Samurai Warriors: Hanzo Ending).

" Wait why was your clone jutsu different? Can we allow that?" Mizuki questioned.

" In case you've forgotten sensei. I wasn't trained in fire country. Therefore the bunshin would obviously have been different."

" For all we know that could've been a Genjutsu."

" What's your point? Genjutsu is based around illusions and tricking the mind. And the bunshin jutsu are illusional clones."

" He's got you there Mizuki." Iruka chuckled.

" Oh fine you pass."

" Here you go kiddo. Serve with pride."

Naruto said nothing, he merely nodded in thanks for the headband. And went to retrieve Enka. Who then proceeded the same process as Naruto. With Ino being the last to pass. Everyone chatted as they waited for the results.

" So, how'd it go?" Chouji asked.

"…"

" As well as could be. Don't tell me you expected it to be difficult, they were basic jutsu after all."

" You can't be saying anything since you can't perform one of those basics." Enka stated.

" Aw shut it, who asked you anyway."

" Really? And which one was that? And how'd you pass if you didn't know it?" Shikimaru asked as well, wondering how Naruto passed.

" It was the bunshin."

" Hn, I knew you were a dobe. Nothing can change that."

" Seems like my lesson didn't get through to you did it duckass." Some snickered at his nickname. Sasuke seethed.

" Fight me." He challenged.

" Why should I? You clearly think I'm a dobe, and since that's the case you'll just be dirtying your pride trying to get a win out of me."

" ! "

" Settle down everyone. Get in your seats." He continued on as they shuffled around. " Now I would like say that I'm proud to have you all as my students especially considering that each and every one of you passed this year." ( I don't remember speech so I'll skip to the end). " I hope you all serve to protect your home with pride and may the will of fire burn evermore ( or something)." *RING?* " Well you're all dismissed. Come here tomorrow to receive your team assignments."

" Yosh! Oi Chouji, know any good ramen joint around here?" Naruto asked excitedly.

" There's this small stand that I know of." Chouji answered as they hit the street.

" Well then lead on."

" So mind telling us your names?"

" Can you wait till we've sat down and ordered?"

" Normally I'd agree with you," Enka spoke up. " However, I'd think it would be safer to tell them now. We're walking through a lively, bustling street. The noise should help with any eavesdropping spies and the like. Just keep it down."

" I guess you have a point. In that case, I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

" The name's Enka Fenikusu."

" How come you started the academy so late?" Shikimaru inquired.

" The two of us have just gotten back to the village. We've been on a training trip this entire time."

" If that's true, then you're clearly far stronger than anyone in our class. Why not be promoted to a genin immediately upon return?"

" Well for one, this was the Hokage's arrangement. And two, we don't care one way or another. Thinking about it logically, when our enemies see that we're still genin they will assume that we are weak therefore underestimating us."

" Well then why did you forfeit to Sasuke? You obviously could have beaten him." Chouji asked next.

" Cause that jerk needed to learn humility. Though a person could've taken this one of two ways. One it'll drive the said person deeper into madness by bottling up their negative emotions. Or they could be humbled and learn from this."

" Heh considering this is Sasuke we are talking about I'd bet it'll be the former." The four laughed.

" True, but I think I can get the lesson through that thick head of his." By this time they've already arrived at their destination.

" Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen, I'm Ayame what would you like to have?"

" I'd like a regular combination udon, lay on the beef though." (Enka)

" I'd like a large bowl of miso, with extra beef as well." (Chouji)

" I'd like a large bowl of miso as well, but make that a combination with extra on everything." Naruto ordered with some drool. Everyone save Enka looked at him astonished. Ayame quickly wrote everything down and went to help prepare the meals while Naruto and Chouji engaged in 'food talk' and Shikimaru and Enka watched with shaking heads.

" Listen keep our identities hidden for now. We'll reveal ourselves to everyone during the chuunin exams. So until then use our alias'. I'm Kasai." Enka motioned to himself.

" Name's Dai Konran."

" He-he hiding you're name in plain sight eh Dai?" Naruto just smiled. Their orders arrived and they chatted about menial things till their meals were finished. Of course Naruto and Chouji had a small competition on who could eat the most bowls at some point. As they left Enka called out.

" Thanks for treating us." He said with a Cheshire grin. Both he and Naruto took off immediately afterwards.

" Oh it's no…problem?" Chouji said in confusion.

" Uh Chouji."

" What is it Shika?"

" I ain't payin for this." Chouji looked at the bill.

" DAI!"

_S5/TimeSkip/S5_

**Next Day, At Academy, 7:00, A.M., Really Early**

The next morning, the two friends arrived to see a sleeping Shikimaru and depressed Chouji already seated. Enka joined Shikimaru and took a nap as well, whereas Naruto chuckled at poor Chouji's expense and deflated wallet.

" Aw man. Now I'm gonna starve." Chouji said as his stomach growled.

" Ehehe sorry buddy. Don't worry as a thank you for treating us to lunch, I got you these." Naruto pulled out a gift basket of chips.

" Yatta! Arigato Konran-san." At this moment the doors opened to reveal Hinata and Shino's arrival. The rest of the class started flocking in soon after.

" Shino." Enka mumbled drowsily. Shino merely nodded a greeting back. Sasuke, upon arrival, scowled at Naruto before taking his seat by the window. Seeing this Naruto plopped down into the neighboring seat.

" So, feeling humbled yet?"

" As if loser. Your taijutsu was a fluke, and you quit like a coward before I could even start my jutsu." Naruto scoffed.

" Yeah right. Keep telling yourself that princess. You'll never beat me until you can accept humility."

Sasuke ignored him and stared outside. More students continued to fill the classroom, but what really caught everyone off guard was Ino Yamanaka, gossip girl and beauty queen, was on time with only a small hint of make-up.

" Whoa Ino-san, what happened to you?" Naruto exclaimed.

" Hmph. Why should I tell you anything, I don't even know your name."

" Dai. Dai Konran."

" …Fine. Look the truth is-"

BANG

" *Huff* *Huff*" Sakura arrived, panting in exhaustion. Seeing her in this state made Enka and Naruto simultaneously think, ' She's not gonna make it.'

" *Huff* J-just because you made it here first doesn't mean you'll win Sasuke's affections so easily Ino-pig."

" I could care less about Mr. Doom and Gloom." Everyone gasped. Even Shikamaru was shocked.

" Alright who are you and what have you done with Ino?" he asked.

" Oh shut up. I only pretended to like Sasuke because I had nothing better to do during school."

" So you wore a mask." Enka stated.

" Well yeah."

" I see. Really clever use of deception Ino-san. Your father will be proud."

" Heh yeah, hell I'm proud right now, having you as a comrade. We need more Kunoichi who take their jobs and training seriously." Naruto added.

" Uh. Well…I…Thanks."

" Grr. How could you say that about Sasuke?!"

" I can because he's not all that special as people make him out to be. He's not the only one whose got it bad y'know."

" Hey that's enough you two. Sit down." Iruka called out. " Now, I would like to say that I am proud to have been your sensei. And I know that you will use your skills to make a difference. Now stay quiet till I finish calling out teams. Ahem. Team 1: Ami,-"

( Just wondering, was it skipped in the show?)

" Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and-"

" It's Dai Konran Iruka-sempai."

" Eh-right. Ehem and Dai Konran."

" HA! TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL! Take that Ino-pig."

" Argh! Oi, Banshee! Tone it down will ya!" Naruto hollered.

" Hmph. Whatever." Ino said with disinterest.

" Sit down Sakura. Moving on. Team 8: Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame. Team 9 I believe is Gai's team, so I guess they're in rotation. And Team 10: Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara. Now please get together with your team members and wait for your sensei. Oh and uh-" Iruka trailed while looking at Enka.

" It's Kasai sir."

" Well Kasai the Hokage would like to speak with you." Iruka informed him before departing, Enka not far behind.

Soon after the doors closed behind him they reopened, revealing a woman with black hair wearing a bandage-wrap designed dress( A/N: I always thought that) with a red sleeve that matched her eyes.

" Team 8 with me." she called. She left with the trio on her trail.

" Team 10 with me." Said a man at the door. He had short black hair with a sach along his waist and a lit cigarette in his mouth.

And so this went, Sensei's coming and going with students in tow till only Team 7 was left.

" Argh! Where is sensei?!"

" Who knows, either way I'm not gonna wait for whoever to show. I'm gonna go train." Naruto said getting up. " You coming?"

" Hn."

" We should wait."

" Whatever." Naruto went out to the edge of practice yard the academy had. The entire time Sasuke watched from his spot at the window where Sakura joined him.

' Alright, now focus the chakra to the soles on your feet. Too much and your blown back. Too little and you slip.' Naruto thought. He raised his foot to the tree next to him.

' What is he doing?' the two thought.

" Okay, here goes nothing." He said aloud before running up the tree. He got about ten feet before he slipped and land back on the ground. " Kuso."

' What was he trying to do?'

" Heh. You idiot."

" Eh?" Naruto turned to see Enka smirking at him.

" How are you supposed to know if your feet were sticking to it if you were focused on running up the thing? Anyone can run up trees and walls if they're devoted to practice."

" Can you give me any tips." Naruto asked.

" Take your time. Feel it out. When you actually have this down then practice while running."

' What are those two talking about?'

" Thanks. Let me try again." Taking the advice into account, Naruto placed his right foot on the tree once more. He slowly applied chakra until he felt it attach to the tree like something adhesive. Then he did the same with his left. Rinse and repeat. Slowly he was rising higher into the tree.

' Eh?! He climbing it with no hands!' the two inside thought. They didn't notice a man walk in at this point.

" What are you looking at?"

"AH!"

" Huh? Hey Enka didja here something?"

" No."

" Hm~. Well anyway how'd it go?"

" Well enough. I was assigned as a Tobeketsu Genin, well I will be once I catch Mizuki."

" Mizuki-sensei? So he was a traitor huh."

" Yeah. Shouldn't you be with your team?"

" I offered them to come train, but they'd rather brood and fawn."

" Unacceptable. It's your responsibility to whip them into shape, especially Sakura. This counts towards team bonding."

" Yeah yeah. So, what's a Tobeketsu genin anyway?"

" I can freely move between any available genin teams, learning and doing missions and so on."

" Aw~ dude, lucky." *Sigh* "Well see ya later."

S5/SceneBreak/S5

Naruto entered the classroom to find the rest of the team waiting. Both he and the sensei said in synch.

" So, finally decided to join us? Hmph, touche'."

" Hey how'd you climb the tree like that?"

" What do you mean?" Kakashi asked intrigued.

" Well sensei, Dai-san here scaled the tree outside with only his feet."

" Oh. Is that so?"

" Yeah, so how'd you do it?"

" Want me to show you?"

" Yes."

" Then what are you supposed to do Uchiha."

" Tsk. I'm not begging you."

" I'm not asking you to. I wouldn't help you otherwise. Remember Sasuke if you want me to train you, you'd better be humble."

" Hrm~" *sigh* " Show me please." Kakashi and Sakura gaped.

" Hm. That'll do. You'd better work on it though."

" Actually, let's introduce ourselves first alright." Kakashi eye-smiled.

" What do you mean sensei?" Sakura asked.

" Tell me about yourselves. Your likes, peeves, dreams, goals, hobbies etc."

" Care to show us how it's done sensei?"

" Alright. Well my name's Kakashi Hatake. I like many things, I dislike some things, and my dreams is…well you don't need to know." he finished with an eye-smile. The three sweat-dropped.

' We only learned his name.' they thought.

" Well then, how about you go pinkie." Sakura grew ticked.

" My name is Sakura Haruno. And I like…*Sasuke glance*and I dislike Ino-pig, Kasai-baka, and Dai-baka. My dream is…*Sasuke glance*."

' A fangirl. I hope I can get her out of that faze soon.' " Okay you next blondie."

Naruto had been pondering Kakashi's vague introduction, thereby ignoring Sakura's. ' Why just his name…wait! Kakashi Hatake? That's the son of the White Fang! A.k.a Sharingan Kakashi, the copy ninja. Maybe this is some test?'

" Well I'm Dai Konran. I like a great deal of things, and I dislike a select few things. I'll tell you my hobbies when your older. And I have no dream, I am…soul searching." Naruto stated.

" Don't copy Kakashi-sensei Dai-baka!"

" Actually, I believe sensei did that on purpose. In our career, information is vital. So vital in fact, that certain shinobi are recognized by name, title, or reputation. Meaning you can learn a lot of things with just a name alone."

" Well, someone is well on their way on becoming a splendid shinobi." Kakashi said. Naruto just grinned. " Okay your next emo."

" I'm not emo, and my name's Sasuke Uchiha. I like tomatoes and training, and I dislike everything else. Training is my hobby. And my dream, no more like ambition, is to kill a certain man."

' Hmm well it seems I got an unusual bunch.' Kakashi pondered. " Now that we've got that outta the way, I need to let you in on a little secret. You're not actually genin." He said shocking the Sasuke and Sakura. He looked at Naruto." You don't seem surprised."

" Cause I'm not. I already knew this little detail."

" Oh?"

" What do you mean we're not genin!?"

" Just what I said. The exams you took were to see if you had what it takes. The test I give you will determine if you can prove your worth. Meet me tomorrow at field 7 at six a.m. and don't eat. You'll vomit."

" See ya later then."

" Wait you said you'd show me how you did that trick."

" Not a trick a skill. One that will come in useful later on. And I will show it to you when we're an actual team. You heard him, therefore I'm not obligated to teach you anything."

" Tsk. Fine. I'm leaving."

" W-wait for me Sasuke-kun"

" We're doomed."

**Bio:**

**Dai Konran: Aka Naruto Uzumaki, Orphan due to Kyubi attack, Dressed as a Ronin (samurai with no master) with battle kimono, conical hat, and waist-strapped swords. Give or take a few changes, everything you need to know about him is more or less known. An OOC Naruto.**

**Kasai: Aka Enka Fenikusu, Orphan due to Authors lack of given background (Don't worry you just haven't made it that far yet…no spoilers.) Dressed similarly to Naruto with a slight change in color, red. OC**

**Clothing and anything within that particular area will be unique for each OC and Naruto once we hit shippuden.**

**Done. I hope you enjoyed the story, I really do try to make as little spelling mistakes as possible, before I post the final product. Also if you see some things I should work on, like a whole chapter or something dedicated to a relationship or something let me know. Authors of any genre and style really need a good group of people supporting them. It spurs them to keep on writing. Thanks again.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Tests, Training, and Mission**

**Next Day**

Sakura and Sasuke arrived on time at the designated meeting area. After waiting for nearly half an hour Sakura finally burst.

" Ugh! Where are they?!"

" Will you shut up!" Sasuke snapped at her. " It's too damn early for your constant yelling."

" S-Sasuke, I-"

" Just stop. How can you aspire to be a ninja if you have no patience. Let's just wait for them to show." He suggested with a hint of finality in his tone. Sakura merely nodded in agreement.

**An Hour Later**

Naruto saw his two comrades sleeping against their individual trees upon entering the clearing. He sighed at this.

' I bet they haven't eaten either.' He thought. ' They'd better be thankful I made this for them.' He then put the unknown items down and started on some light training to warm up. Both Sasuke and Sakura woke up a few minutes into it.

" Ba-*yawn*-ka what took you so long?" Sakura asked.

" Hm?"

" Well?" Sasuke pressured further.

" Well first off, Kakashi isn't our sensei yet, so there was no reason for me to listen to him."

" What's your point?" said an irate Sasuke.

" My point is that you're both idiots. He showed up three hours late yesterday, yet you assumed he would arrive on time today. That's ignorance. Second, you both have been waiting for over an hour and a half. I also assume you listened to him and didn't eat?" Their stomachs immediately growled in admittance causing both to fluster in embarrassment.

" I thought so. He's teaching us multiple things at once without even being here." Naruto said as he came over and sat in front of them.

" How'd you figure that?" Sakura questioned.

" If this were a stakeout mission where patience is the key, then three hours is nothing. Also if you don't eat then your body will be running on fumes since it never got any food to burn for energy." Hearing this the two had the decency to look ashamed. Naruto smirked at seeing Sasuke do this. ' There's hope for you yet.' He thought.

" He's a jonin for a reason. He wants us to take his test tired which is why he said don't eat. It took me a while to prepare these which is why I'm late, so enjoy." Naruto said bring out the pack he brought along. They were surprised. They had assumed he'd hate them for their treatment of him, and had enjoyed these lashings he'd gave them. They admit they'd screwed up constantly, especially since he kept pointing them out as they come, though they'd never tell him that.

" T-thank you." " Thanks." Naruto just waved them off before resuming his training. They watched him as they ate. He was just punching a training post opposite to them. He then alternated to kicking. Then back to punches. The thing was that he wasn't doing anything fancy. The punches and kicks appeared to be executed the exact same way. They finished their meal and continued to ponder on this realization.

" Hey everyone sorry I'm late."

" Huh?" " Eh?"

" My aren't you the distracted ones. Y'know that could prove dangerous on a mission." Kakashi said as Naruto walked up to them.

" He's right. You've been staring off into the distance for the past hour." Hearing this they checked their times. And saw that he was right.

" Anyway let's move on shall we." Kakashi reached into his pouch and pull out two bells. " This here is the bell test. Your objective is simple. Simply retrieve the bells from me and you pass."

" But sensei there's only two bells." Sakura stated.

" Ah good eye. You're correct, that's because only two of you can pass. The one without a bell by the end of the test will fail and will be sent back to the academy." Kakashi watched their reactions. Two pair of eyes widened at his words while the last pair narrowed.

' That's not right,' The blonde thought. ' Never heard of a Genin squad with less than three members before…another test maybe? A hidden meaning?' Naruto pondered on, oblivious to his surroundings. Kakashi observed with his patented eye-smile.

" Now on my mark." Both Sasuke and Sakura went on alert, Naruto was still thinking. " Start." They scattered.

' Maybe…he wants us to fail. Or at least pin us against each other. Argh whatever I got a test to finish.' And with that he snapped out of his daze to see Kakashi waving a hand in his face.

" Welcome back," Kakashi chuckled. " Y'know the test started already."

" Eh?! O-oi why didn't you tell me!?"

" Well I was trying." He received a grunt in response before the blonde took off too.

**-S5-**

' What's that idiot doing just standing there? *Hmph* whatever, more importantly, I need to find Sasuke.'

**-S5-**

' Why is he just standing there, no wait…he's thinking. Hn, fine. Assuming what he said is true, then our "sensei" is testing us again. But what is the test this time? Okay so our objective is to get a bell to pass, but there are only two of them. One of us is sent back…hold on every genin squad is made up of a four-man cell at the minimum. It would make no sense otherwise since it would throw the team off balance! He's pinning us against each other! That's his plan! I gotta warn the others.'

**-S5-**

' Well it seems that he's figured it out. I could've sworn he would just leave us to our own devices. He steadily learning to put aside his arrogance it seems. Might as well go too, if just to get this over with.' Naruto thought while observing Sasuke from the shadows. He quickly followed suit ( I think that's how it's used here. No? Suite maybe?).

**-S5-**

" Sakura."

" Ah! Sasuke. I was just about to look for you."

" Listen we have to find Dai."

" Huh, why?"

" Because Kakashi is tricking us again. He trying to pin us against each other so that it'll be harder to get a bell."

" But Sasuke there's only two bells-"

" That's not the point! Look, if what Dai has been telling us is true then "sensei" is trying to teach us another lesson. Having a bell means passing, Primary objective. He has two bells on purpose. They serve as a distraction of sorts, it forces us to think in the 'every man for himself' mindset."

" So what does that mean?"

" Don't you get it yet. The hidden objective is to work together."

" Wow." Naruto said abruptly causing them to jump. " And here I was thinking you'd go commando." Naruto said leaping down from his spot in the tree.

" What are you trying to say?"

" What I mean is that being a part of a clan causes many of its members to gain a superiority complex. I'm surprised at seeing yours non-existent here considering how you normally act."

" Hn. Look we need a plan." Sasuke said ignoring the jab at his person.

" Then listen up."

**-S5-**

' Odd.' Kakashi looked up from his book that he pulled from his pouch shortly after Naruto dashed off. ' I can't sense their presence anymore.' He glanced at his timer, it read thirty till noon. ' They're taking a long time. Perhaps I should-' He tilted his head as a kunai whisked by his head, courtesy of Sakura.

' Whew that was-' A glint caught his eye. ' Is that-!' His visible eye widened in surprise as he narrowly escaped being bound by ninja wire. At this point Sasuke entered the fray attempting a high kick to his face. Kakashi grabs his leg before throwing him overhead, then jumping over an attack from behind as Naruto chose to join the mix. Naruto Immediately spun around and flung a grappling hook towards Kakashi.

Feeling it latch on to his flak jacket, Kakashi heard a cry of " Get over here!" before he was tugged back to Naruto's position. Lashing out with a kick, he didn't count on Naruto to grapple his leg flip him over on his stomach and lock his ankle in place. Sasuke then appeared to grab his right arm before shifting into an armbar to further prevent any escape or counter attack.

" Now Sakura!" the teens signaled out. Kakashi watched as Sakura came forth and swiped the bells from his waist. She checked them to ensure legitimacy before gesturing them to release him. *Beep**Beep**Beep* Time's up.

" Nice job you three, you managed to overcome me and get the bells before the time expired. Now then who stays and who goes?"

" Unless you can guarantee to train us with equal attention then count me out." Naruto said immediately.

" If you continue to waste my time with your late nonsense, then I want no part of this." Sasuke joined.

" Should you neglect our training without proper cause then we have no further reason to be speaking." Sakura followed. The three men sweat-dropped and thought, 'Seriously?'

" Well in that case you all pass." Kakashi said eye-smiling. Their reactions, while differed, gave him amusement. Naruto scoffed to himself, Sasuke smirked, and Sakura cried out " Shannaro" in excitement.

" Ma ma, calm down. Now, let's start with our training. First we'll be going over team formations, maneuvers, and drill procedures. We'll continue to do this until it becomes second nature."

" Why though?" Sakura asked. Before he could answer Naruto spoke up.

" May I?"

" By all means."

" Team formations will better ensure the safety and survival of clients, fellow ninja or squads while on a mission." Naruto stated while watching their facial expressions catch on to what he was getting at.

" I assume then that team maneuvers are to build trust, teamwork, and coordination." Sasuke commented.

" So that means drill procedures ensures we are to act accordingly during any emergency or situation." Sakura finished.

" Correct. My, aren't you all a unique bunch. Training you three won't be as bad as I thought. Well then." Kakashi clapped his hands together. " Let's begin."

**-S5-**

Nearly a month had passed since that day and team 7 had made leaps in their progress, though much to the ire of the boys Kakashi had spent half of that time catching Sakura up on her neglected training while also getting her on a proper diet befitting of a kunoichi. And after their training sessions they would then perform a mission or two inside the village before stopping for the day and picking it up again the day after. Which leads to now.

" Hokage-sama, on behalf of my team I would like to request a d-rank mission." Sasuke said. Everyone present looked towards the aged professor for his response. The veteran ninja merely closed his eyes and nodded before looking at Kakashi.

" Do you, as their sensei, believe they are ready?" the spiked-haired jonin eye-smiled.

" Well I believe so, Hokage-sama."

" Hokage-sama I must object!" Iruka exclaimed. " While yes, team 7 has accomplished the required amount of d-rank missions to qualify, it's been only a month since they became genin. Perhaps we are rushing things."

" I must sadly agree with Iruka-sempai this time." Naruto spoke up shocking everyone present, but mostly his squad mates.

" What are you saying Konran?! You know how hard we've trained. We're ready!" Sasuke seethed along with Sakura.

" Cool it, Fire-breather. Yes, when it comes down to mission quota we're all clear. But think about it. It took us all of this month to have formations, maneuvers, and drills ingrained in the back of our minds to be nothing short of instinctual. Not to mention half of that time was spent having to help Sakura pick up her slack." Sakura winced at this point.

" So?"

" So~ we still haven't begun to train in the two most important, fundamental chakra-control exercises we ninja will come to rely on let alone depend on."

" Which is what?"

" Tree and water walking, I believe you were watching me practice it a month ago." His comrades looked at him in realization.

" That's right you were," Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke silently pondered his words.

" I can see it's uses, but how is it important?" Naruto sighed. He looked towards the Hokage with a pleading look in his eyes and the old timer silently chuckled in amusement. He nodded an affirmative however, causing relief to flush the young blonde's face.

" Look up." The two raised their brows at his words before complying, their jaws dropped. Above them hanging off the ceilings like bats were a few of the Anbu guarding the Hokage's office.

" No one ever looks up. Actually hardly anyone ever looks. After all the closer you look, the less you actually see." Naruto ginned cheekily at them before turning to face the Hokage once more. " Hokage-sama, would you hear my request." Receiving a nod Naruto continued. " Apparently I'll have to give my teammates a crash course in this lesson, but if you would speak with Kakashi-sensei about the mission you would've had in mind for us and schedule with the client for departure next week we of team 7 would greatly appreciate it." And with that he bowed out and dragged along Sasuke and Sakura to get them up to speed. As soon as they departed Hiruzen faced Kakashi once more.

" You've trained them very remarkably Kakashi. They are by far the most coordinated of the bunch." Kakashi chuckled.

" Thank you Sarutobi-sama, but what do you say about Konran's request."

" Granted. It would be a shame that they miss this opportunity seeing as how they are approaching this differently than most genin would. Not to mention they give off an air of confidence."

" I'm sure they'll be overjoyed at the news."

" Iruka send for the client."

" Hai Hokage-sama."

**-S5-**

" Alright you two, listen up. This technique is absolutely essential. Without it, there's a good chance that you will die. Guaranteed." Naruto said pausing to see if they were listening, they were.

" Now, the more chakra you seem to have the harder this exercise will be. That's good, it'll make you work hard to improve yourself. Those with little to no chakra will realize that while this exercise is a piece of cake, what you will come to realize is that you tend to tire quickly. Your chakra reserves will steadily increase the longer you practice."

" Can we get on with this." Sasuke droned out. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

" I can already tell that this training will be difficult for you. Fine, first channel chakra to the soles of your feet. The other steps should be blatant."

He watched as his teammates concentrated their chakra to the soles of their feet before attempting the exercise. Sakura lost her footing for a second before readjusting herself. Sasuke immediately blasted off his tree. Naruto scoffed.

" As you can see, too much and you're blasted back. Not enough and you slip." This is the scene that Kakashi came across when he arrived.

" Well, you seem to have everything handled here." He commented. Naruto didn't appear to have acknowledged his presence. " Good news. The Hokage has considered your request and has put the mission on hold for us. He discussed the situation with the client and both have reached an agreement on the matter." This information had earned a nod from his 'aloof' student.

" Great. Now I have training of my own. Care to do your job?" Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

" Hmm, depends. Care to share what your training in?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

" Water-walking. I should have it down before the week is up. Same with those two if they learn quickly." He walked off to find a water source.

**-S5-**

Naruto found himself standing before a small lake, a 10 minute walk from where his team trained.

" Now obviously walking on water will be exceptionally more different than other surfaces. I just can't figure out why." He thought aloud. " Hrm, well I won't get anywhere just standing here. Better to learn on trial an error than anything." With that final thought he immediately channeled chakra to his soles before setting out into the water.

He found out very quickly that this was a mistake. Unfortunately he also stumbled upon losing his footing sending him crashing into the water.

*cough* *cough* " Well if that wasn't a new record for suck-age then I don't know what is." His ears perked up suddenly. ' The hell? Coulda sworn I heard laughing.'

" He-he-he." There it was again!

" Alright come out. I hear you laughing." He felt a presence behind him. He wasn't prepared for what he was about to see. Turning on his heels he was about to give a lashing to whoever his would-be stalker is, only to see, once again, the most beautiful sight to meet his eyes. The person had the most athletic figure he'd ever seen, it was so lean and firm. And the hair so silky and smooth, was tied back into a bun. Not to mention a pretty shade of violet to boot. But those eyes. Those brilliant light brown eyes, just gorgeous. " Wow." He murmured.

" Oi. My eyes are up here ya perv." ( Take a guess btw.)

" Eh s-sorry. *Ehem* Hi, I'm N-Dai. Dai Konran." ' Whew that was close. The hell is wrong with me?!' Naruto introduced, while inwardly scolding himself.

" Uh huh. Right, well I'm the one and only, sexy and single Anko Mitarashi." She exclaimed, banner and all. Naruto sweat-dropped.

' The hell did that come from?' " So uh what did you see? And why are you here?"

" Kid your team is the current talk of the town. Kakashi has never passed a team before. So imagine our surprise when this time, not only did he pass a team, but they managed to do it without special treatment."

" Che yeah well I wasn't expecting much outta them, but they managed to impress me during the test so I stuck around so to speak."

" I can believe that. I mean an arrogant Uchiha and a pinkette fan-girl doesn't make one believe rumors. Then our little lost puppy told me where you were and I had to see for myself." She said with a smirk that never left.

' There's that feeling again. Damn it Naruto you've seen many women in your travels. Get a hold of yourself!' he scowled to himself. " So did you see anything I did wrong? Any tips for this newbie?"

" Perhaps, but what's in it for me?"

" Well…how about this. I have, well we have a mission at the end of the week. But if you help me out then I'll treat you to lunch when I get back. So how bout it? Deal?"

" Oh are you trying to get a date with little ol me?"

" Eh, u-urusai." Anko guffawed.

" Oh I was just teasing. I look forward to it. Now then let's get started."

**-S5-**

After nearly two and a half hours of training Naruto was slowly starting to get the hang of it. Though with noon slowly creeping by both he and Anko decided to call it a day. He came across the area he left his team at and saw them still going at it. Sakura was leaning against her tree panting while Sasuke was growing increasingly frustrated. He sighed to himself.

" Sasuke."

" What?!" Naruto narrowed his gaze.

" Not with that attitude young man." Hearing this Kakashi snickered. Even Sakura giggled. " Look, the angrier you get the less focused you are. This'll lead to more mistakes." Sasuke scoffed, but conceded and took a breather.

" There's hope for you yet. Now to correct your next mistake. Your running up this tree with reckless abandon. The keyword to this exercise is walking." That made his eyes widen with realization before face-palming.

" There ya see. Keep your cool and think it through man. Your this class's rookie of the year. Show me how you got that title. When you get the hang of it, then you can start running. And afterwards you can start with the advanced stuff, like walking on water." Naruto started to leave the clearing before he stopped. And faced his gaze towards Kakashi. " Thanks by the way, for sending Anko to help."

**-S5-**

Next Day

" Argh. I don't get it. What am I doing wrong! I can't stand on the surface for even a minute before my feet sink in."

" It would be funnier if you were in a bit deeper." Anko said with a pout.

" Yeah hilarious. I'm not stupid ya know. I'll head in deeper when I've got this down. Not worth getting sick over."

" Oh fine you spoil-sport. Think, what's different about water that you don't realize with stuff like trees."

" I don't know, trees are sturdy I guess." He said scratching his head.

" Good guess. Trees are solid. Hard to move, but hardly immovable. More specifically and most importantly however, is that their surfaces don't move. With water, it is constantly moving even when it seems peaceful on the surface." He had the decency to look embarrassed, to her amusement.

" So I have to keep my chakra output consistent while also making it flow…or something…like that?"

" Yeah, something…like that." She said scratching her cheek, embarrassed now too.

He closed his eyes in concentration before channeling his chakra again and taking a few steps onto the lake. ' Keep it steady, flowing, and consistent. Steady, flowing, consistent.' And he kept up this mantra for a good minute before he peeked his eyes open. Anko looked on with a proud smile on her face.

' Well I'll be damned. He's one fast learner.'

' Alright! Now let's steadily pick up the pace.' And that he did. Starting with small steps, to a paced walk, into a slow jog, and finally a full run. Anko spoke after a while.

" Impressive it seems that you gotten the hang of it now."

" Not yet, there's still one more thing. Care for a spar?"

" Heh, sure. Just don't expect me to go easy on you." He just motioned for her to bring it.

**-S5-**

**End of the Week**

" Well while you didn't get to start on the more advanced level of the exercise, you did accomplish what you set out to do. Now we have a mission waiting for us." Kakashi eye-smiled.

" Hn."

" Shannaro!"

" Let's go."

**-S5-**

Knock Knock

" Enter. Ah Squad seven I was expecting you. See Tazuna-san, they are very reliable ninja. Team meet you're client."

" Huh? I paid for ninja bodyguard escorts, not a buncha ninja-wannabe runts. This one here has pink hair for Kami's sake. And that one has a duck's ass for hair. And this last one-"

" Now, now Tazuna-san, I assure you my genin are quite capable of your well-being. After all they deliberately postponed the mission for a week to make sure they were ready to carry it out." ' Whew thank goodness I stopped him from continuing on. It would've gotten ugly.'

" Oh very well, I'm the super bridge-builder Tazuna."

" Excellent now that that's resolved I believe you should be on your way."

" Hai hokage-sama. Okay you three, pack for at least a month."

" Already did sensei." Sakura spoke up.

" Let's just go." Sasuke put his two cents in. Naruto remained silent. Merely keeping an even gaze on Tazuna.

" See Tazuna-san, they're even efficient. However, assuming that you needed time to pack, now I need to go pack real quick. So let's meet at the gate and we'll leave at noon." He shunshin-ed out of the office.

**-S5-**

Mission Start

Naruto was waiting with Tazuna at the gate seeing as how they had at least two hours till noon when Kakashi went to pack and he had nothing better to do he just followed Tazuna around the village.

' He's obviously hiding something. He's got all the signs. Sweaty hands, twitchy fingers, constantly looking over his shoulders. Even though he has bodyguards _and_ he hasn't even left the safety of the village yet, he's seems to be extremely jittery. Classic paranoia.'

At some point both Sakura and Sasuke arrived during his musings. Though he too reacted the same way they did when Kakashi arrived at noon on the dot, trying to dispel a gentjutsu. Kakashi sweat-dropped.

' Maybe I've been doing that way too much lately.' Kakashi thought. " Right well let's get going." They left immediately after checking out.

**-S5-**

After about nine hours of traveling, the group decided to set up camp and turn in for the night. As tents were being put up Kakashi spoke.

" Now we shall schedule a night watch with two hour shifts. I'll take first watch, but does anyone want to volunteer?"

" I'll go for the second shift." (Naruto)

" Excellent. Anyone else?"

" Hn. I'll do the third."

" Then I guess I'm last."

" All right then let's eat. But first we'll need a fire, and some food. Tazuna you know these parts. Know where we'll find any nearby water source?"  
>" Hmm, I believe there's a stream east of here with plenty of fish. Not too far a walk."<p>

" Would you mind helping us catch a few? Sasuke will go with you as well. Sasuke refill our canteens while you're there." He nodded an affirmative.

" Eh- just one." The old man hesitated.

" Don't worry Sasuke knows the procedure for an ambush."

" Fine. Don't let me down kid." He said gruffly. Sasuke 'Hn-d' in response before escorting him off.

" Sakura I need you to collect firewood, any dead twigs will do."

" Hai. Ano what will Konran be doing?"

" I'll be here building a fire pit and collecting herbs for seasoning and spices if Kakashi-sempai deems it okay."

" I guess I'll be hunting then." Kakashi said with an eye smile. Sakura nodded before walking off. Kakashi opened his eye at that point and set his game-face on. Naruto spoke up when he was certain nobody was around.

" Sempai Tazuna-san is hiding something. My gut tells me that it's vital to the mission. He's shown the signs for paranoia, which is why I think he drinks so much."

" I've noticed this as well. But we can only assume and speculate on what that may be. We can't accuse and confront him without proof."

" All the same, my instincts are screaming at me. Perhaps we should prepare a message for backup, as a precaution."

" Agreed. Get on that while I go hunt for food. Who knows we may need it for the future." And with that he dashed off into the woods as well.

They all ate their fill of the hunted and poached before turning in for the night, with everything going seemingly smooth throughout the night till morn.

**-S5-**

Continuing on their travel, Tazuna had informed them that he had prepared an alternative method of travel beforehand.

" So your saying that a friend of yours has prepped a boat for safe passage across the water," Naruto repeated.

" That's right."

" Why exactly?"

" There have been a rise in bandit attacks in these parts in recent years, so I wanted to play it safe is all."

" Uh huh."

" Er- anyway there should be a small fishing dock two miles up the road. There's a dirt path hidden by shrubbery that takes us there." They came upon a small clearing with a few puddles.

" Sensei." Naruto called causing the others to stop.

' He's never called Kakashi/Kakashi-sensei that before.' His team mates thought in bewilderment.

' He noticed as well. Then again I shouldn't be surprised. He was trained by another before me after all.' " Yes?"

" I think we should stop here for today."

" What?! But it's not even midday!" Tazuna cried.

" I would have to agree with my student Tazuna-san. Wouldn't want it to rain on us ag-" in an instant two ninja appeared from the puddles while wrapping bladed chains around Kakashi and pulled. The effects were immediate. Kakashi was ripped apart in front of their eyes. Sakura screamed in horror, Tazuna recoiled in terror, Sasuke and Naruto threw kunai and shuriken in tandem.

" In formation Sakura! Protect the client!" They both yelled. The two brothers dodged the projectiles while laughing to each other.

" Did you hear that Meizu?"

" Sure did Gozu. The little punks think they're tough shit. Newsflash kiddies, your just a bunch of wannabe ninja."

" You obviously have no idea who you're dealing with. We're the demon brothers, c-rank missing-nin from Kiri."

" Sasuke."

" Gotcha."

" Divide and conquer!" Sasuke took off immediately in an attempt to flank them, but they wouldn't have any of that. The two began to follow suite quickly putting him in line of their chain which they pulled taut. He somersaulted over it threw two kunai in quick succession forcing them to disconnect the chain from their gauntlets to avoid them.

" Heh this one is better than expected eh brother?" Gozu received no response. " Brother?"

" I'm afraid that he's indisposed at the moment." Gozu's eyes widened in surprise. Naruto took advantage of Sasuke's distraction to flank the other brother and is currently holding him at knife point. " Never take your eyes off the enemy."

" Che quit messin around Meizu. Kill that brat."

" Heh you know I like to play with my food." Meizu elbowed Naruto in his side before grabbing his knife arm and flipping him up and over. He attempted a swipe with his clawed hand, but Naruto kicked his arm away with one foot and used the other to send Meizu staggering back. Naruto immediately pulled a jōhyō ( a rope dart ) from his weapon pouch and pierced the brother's foot with it and proceeded to tug him off his feet.

Gozu saw this happen and attempted to provide aid to his brother when Sasuke slashed his leg causing him to fall to his knees. He then wrapped one arm around his neck and used his hand to restrain the clawed one of his foe.

Naruto began to wrap his rope dart around Meizu's neck before crying, " Stop resisting or I'll hang your brother!"

" Well?" Sasuke added. " Which is it?"

" Alright! Alright. Just please don't kill him."

" Good. You can come out now sempai." Naruto said gaining everyone's attention. Sure enough Kakashi walked into view scratching his head sheepishly. Sakura looked back at the spot where she watched him 'die' and saw a sliced log in his place.

" Nice work all of you. I'm very impressed at how well you handled these two." He stated. " Speaking of these two." He turned his gaze towards Tazuna. " I don't think they attacked us out of coincidence."

" I-I-"

" Lying, underpaying, and purposefully endangering my genin is a crime against Konoha. The penalty is a lifetime in prison."

" Okay! Look I couldn't afford a higher mission because the land of waves didn't have the funds to pay for it. In recent years a man named Gato had taken over our ports and shipping and had basically bled our country dry. That's why I'm building this bridge. With this connection to the mainland we can bring in trading and get things flowing again. Myself and a brave few others are our country's only hope. This bridge is our last hope."

" That still doesn't excuse the fact that you committed a crime. Our Hokage is an honorable man. He would've understood the situation, and provided help with the assurance that we get paid in full." Kakashi stated.

" Yes, but I couldn't take that chance." Kakashi sighed.

" You're very fortunate. Konran has been watching you since your introduction in the Hokage's office. Looking for signs in your body language and he had deduced that you were hiding important information and had coerced with me for such a scenario as this." Tazuna and the others looked at Naruto who was restraining the captives with ninja wire.

" There wasn't supposed to be ninja on this mission, but due to the presence of these two." He indicated the demon brothers with a tilt of the head. " The difficulty of the mission jumps to a definite B-rank." Turning his attention to them he asked. " Are there any more surprises we should look out for?"

" We ain't snitching/ talking." They said together.

" Unless you want to lose your manhood in the next minute I suggest you do. After all there are far worser things than death." Naruto spoke up while prepping his rope dart once again. The brothers caved.

" Alright we'll talk! Our accomplice is Zabuza Momochi."

" The demon of the mist." Naruto murmured.

" Demon of the Mist?" (Sakura)

" Zabuza Momochi a.k.a the Demon of the Mist. He's known for killing his entire graduating class and is a master of the silent kill."

" Sempai I still say that we rest here. We'll send the message for reinforcement and set out tomorrow. This'll give them time to reach us before the inevitable fight."

" Agreed. Give me that message and go help set up camp. Sasuke, Sakura I want the both of you to head out and gather firewood and replenish the water supply, do not split up. I'll head out to hunt when I'm done here."

" Hai."

" Done and here." Naruto said handing over a scroll. Kakashi went through handsigns before slamming his palm into the ground.

" Summoning jutsu!" *poof* When the smoke cleared a small pug could be seen with a Konoha headband on it's head.

" What do ya need Kakashi?"

" I need you to deliver this message to the Sandaime Pakkun, post haste. It's urgent."

" Roger."

" Alright I'll be heading out now. Guard Tazuna and watch those two."

" Hai."

With everyone gone Naruto took this chance to interrogate the client and prisoners more.

" First things first. Which of you is the more level-headed of the two?"

" I am." Gozu spoke up.

" Alright then you can eat after your brother. This way we don't have to hear ya bitch about food. You may be prisoners, but ya still need to eat."

" Why are you doing this?"

"Hm?"

" Why would you treat us like this when you know we wouldn't do the same."

"...Tazuna-san tell me about Wave. It's better to get a grasp of what to expect."

" Well it all started a few years ago. There was this terrible flood and my grandson Inari fell into the river. He couldn't swim and with the heavy rain I doubt he, nor anyone, could have swam against the currents. I was wrong. Kaiza, a fisherman, was traveling through wave and saw the commotion. Seeing what happened he bravely jumped into the river and fished my grandson out." Naruto gave him a look of irritation. (Fish pun XD)

" Ehm. Anyway he met my daughter Tsunami, Inari's mother, and they hit it off immediately…Inari took to him as a father very quickly. A year or two later Gato showed up in wave. I guess it makes sense seeing as how he's the biggest shipping magnate in the industry. It was subtle at first. We lost a few traders here and there, nothing too big. We just assumed business wasn't doing well. But then some of our main traders started disappearing. By the time we realized what was happening it was too late. He had the money for bandits and he had them come into town and start taking our money for 'protection'. If we didn't pay up he'd go for our women."

" I assume Kaiza plays a big role in all this." Tazuna gave a sad nod.

" Yes he heard about the happenings, he began to rally the people. Gato didn't like that and had his men ambush him on his way home. He was publicly executed the next day…Inari was in the crowd."

" So now wave is reduced to a bunch of cowards just scrapping by." Naruto stated solemnly. Tazuna opted to glare at him. " Don't look at me like that. If you fools had revolted, had you all went up in arms that day, Gato would have been run out of town and Kaiza would still be alive. He sounded like a great man, who gave his life for what he believed in. And they're just spitting on his memory by not doing the same for their country." Naruto got up after that, having said his part, and began building the fire pit.

**-S5-**

Hokage's Office

Knock. Knock.

" Enter. Ah Kasai I was just about to call for you."

" Sir?"

" Yes. It seems that squad seven has run into some trouble. Turns out that the client withheld vital information about the mission and they were set upon by two missing-ninja from Kiri. Their message requesting backup had just came in and I have decided that you shall provide them aid."

" Alone? Surely you jest Hokage-sama."

" Of course not. You may have chemistry with one of the genin, and your training together ensures that you can hold your own against any struggle so long as you work in tandem with one another. But you're still young, while experienced enough in your own right, I cannot simply let you take this mission alone. Anko Mitarashi shall accompany you on this mission."

" Hai, Hokage-sama, I shall leave at once."

"Excellent. See to it that you do, Mitarashi-san shall shadow your trail soon enough."

**-S5-**

Team seven headed out early the next morning concluding that it was best that they kept moving. Having found the contact Tazuna spoke of they caught a ride past the brigands that terrorized the main road.

" This is as far as I can take you Tazuna."

" Thanks for the help." The man just nodded before setting off into the morning fog.

" Can you tell us about wave Tazuna-san?" Sakura asked. He gave her a glance before closing his eyes a small smile appeared on his face.

" Wave is a beautiful place. When the sun rises, it lights up our calm waters with a gorgeous red hue of sunlight. Picture perfect I'd say. The people are some of the kindest you'd meet. However," He opened his eyes and his face fell. " It is also a shinobi-less town. That's how Gato managed to gain so much influence without fear of resistance. His tyranny corrupted our port town, which is why this bridge must be built." This made Sakura's brow furrow with in contemplation. Sasuke retreated back into his former brooding ways. Even Kakashi fell into nolstalgia central! Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose.

' Fucking A. Tazuna your story is making everyone moo-' a bush they passed rustled, alarming the group. Naruto, not thinking clearly substituted with whatever was there only to find a white hare in his place. Everyone saw him at the bush.

" What do you think you're doing scaring us like that!" Sakura screamed. Naruto rolled his eyes and pointed at the bunny/hare thing.

" That is what scared your dumbass. I substituted with it." Sakura looked down and 'kawaii-ed' it.

' A white hare…or bunny, tsk whatever! Why the hell is it white it's in the middle of-'

" Get down!" Kakashi yelled grabbing the client. Sasuke did a backbend while Sakura was already down trying to get the rabbit that ran in fright of the sudden yell.

THUNK. CRK. CRRAAACK! A giant blade embedded itself inside the tree Naruto was behind, while the tree in front of it was sliced clean in half. CRASH! Naruto jumped out from behind it and regrouped with his team.

" I must admit kid, didn't expect you to substitute yourself with it." He turned to see a man standing on the giant blade. Zabuza.

" What's with the bunny?" (Naruto)

" It was domestically raised which would explain the white fur. And it's a hare." Kakashi stated.

" Actually it was a rabbit." Zabuza corrected.

" Oh."

" Hmm. Spikey silver hair, masked face with headband over one eye. Well, well, well. If it isn't Copy-ninja Sharingan Kakashi." That made Sasuke do a double take.

" My client has asked me to kill that old man, If you don't wanna die I suggest you hand him over."

" Sorry, no can do. Our client has hired us to protect him."

" Heh fine. I guess I'll kill you first!" Zabuza exclaimed. He jumped off against the tree and pulled out his blade in one movement. The three genin fell into an arrowhead formation around Tazuna that pointed in Zabuza's direction. Kakashi ran to face him head on, pulling out two kunai while he was ahead. Zabuza swung his Kūbikīri Hōchō horizontally in an attempt to slash Kakashi in two. He skidded under the massive blade and took two swipes at the ninja's legs. Zabuza stabbed his blade into the ground and vaulted over the attack as well as the jonin and went for the students, dragging his sword behind him.

Naruto, thinking of this possibility, had Sakura grab Tazuna's left arm and he his right and they leapt back with him in tow.

" Sasuke move!" Naruto shouted. Zabuza wouldn't have that and before Sasuke could try he was blasted with KI (Hopefully no explanation is needed).

" Gotcha brat! Hrk!" Kakashi appeared in front of him and delivered a kick strong enough to send Zabuza toppling into a nearby lake.

" Sasuke." Sasuke snapped out of his fear-induced paralysis, albeit shakily. " Don't worry, I'll protect my precious genin with my life. Now fall back with the others." He nodded and jumped back into formation.

" He got you with his Killing Intent didn't he." It wasn't a question.

" It was like-I felt like-"

" Seeing your own death." Sasuke opted for nodding in response. Sakura glanced at him with worry. Turning their attention back to the battle they watched Kakashi get trapped in a water jutsu after duking it out some.

" Heh fool shouldn't have met me on my turf." Forming seals with one hand he made two water clones one of which retrieved his blade for him.

" Guys run! You can't beat him!" Kakashi forced out through the water, slowly drowning him.

" Can't do that sempai. He can't move, but his clones can. And they're faster than us. True we can't beat him, but we can hold him off till our reinforcements track us here." Naruto said breaking from formation. " Guard him with your life." With that said he walked forward and pulled out a storage scroll, which he unfurled. " Kai." Out of the scroll were two swords set inside beautifully designed sheathes.

Attaching them to his waist he spoke. " I was hoping I wouldn't have to use these. A ninja needs their trump cards." He drew a blade. "How about a duel Zabuza-san. I face one clone in a clash of swords. Should I win you will let sempai go, and we'll go at it face to face."

" Heh. I like you kid. You've got a fine ninja here Hatake, I might take him off your hands. You have yourself a deal kid, should you beat my clone I'll let your sensei go, swordsman's honor." He threw Kūbikīri Hōchō to his clone who then took up a stance.

" He's not my sensei," Naruto took up a stance of his own, "he's my sempai." And he took off in an incredible burst of speed. The clone brought up his sword on pure instinct to block a strike that would've dispelled it. Running up the flat of the blade he leapt onto the tip of the hilt and slashed at the clone's head. Bringing his arm up to stop the attack, the clone then grabbed him before tossing him up. He then swung the man cleaver thinking, ' he's finished.' CLANG Naruto pulled the second blade from his sheathe, increasing block efficiency, allowing him to get away unscathed. Everyone watching was blown away.

' He's good.' (Clone)

' Sugoi.' (Sakura)

' H-he really meant it when he said they were holding back.' (Sasuke)

' Incredible. Whoever taught him was amazing.' (Kakashi)

' This kid isn't messing around. Almost got him that time.' (Zabuza)

' This kid's amazing!' (Tazuna)

Naruto sheathed his second blade and charged again this time slower than before. ' Now!' the clone thought and swung his blade horizontally. Naruto dodged back before stepping forward and cried, " Mangetsu: Naizo Tekishutsu." In one fell swoop his blade cut along the lower abdomen letting water gush out from the clone. Naruto grabbed the legendarily crafted sword, preventing it from sinking and tossed it back to Zabuza.. Then he flicked his own sword before sheathing it, and bowing in respect to a fallen foe.

Everyone was shocked silent. Even Zabuza was so stunned that he let his jutsu cancel allowing Kakashi to swim ashore. Kakashi placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and had him fall back in formation. Before doing so he called out to Zabuza.

" We'll have that duel later then considering you leave this battle unscathed." He said walking away.

" It's time I take this seriously," Kakashi said while pulling up his headband revealing a sharingan eye.

' That explains the name,' Sasuke thought. ' But how does he have one?'

" Che if you had taken me seriously from the get go then you wouldn't have been in that situation. Now if you don't mind I have a duel to finish." Zabuza went through one-handed seals and said, " Hidden mist jutsu." Instantly the entire area became coated in a thick fog. " Liver, larnx (throat; specifically the vocal cords, but the throat), lungs, heart, brain, spine, kidneys and subclavian artery." he said with increasingly rising KI. "Eight points that can cause instant death." All said in an eerily spine-chilling voice. Kakashi looked around or at least he tried to.

" Damn it! The mist is too thick. I can barely see anything." Looking towards his genin he saw a silhouette rising behind them in the mist. ' Shit!' " Look out!" Suddenly Naruto appeared next to him swords drawn. " Wha-?!"

CLANG! Looking behind him Kakashi saw Zabuza barely being held back with his blade inches from his neck.

" About time you got here dammit." Naruto said with a grunt.

" Heh your welcome." Enka grunted back. With some effort both shinobi managed to push Zabuza back.

" Damn it. I forgot you called in back up."

" Your slipping Kakashi." Kakashi turned to see Anko with his students and Tazuna, a puddle where the clone was.

" Thanks for the help."

" Yeah whatever just hurry up with this guy."

Naruto glanced at Enka. " Didja take their heads?"

"…Yeah."

" Che. No matter how many of you there are it won't matter. I'll cut you all-" Zabuza went wide-eyed before they rolled up into his head and he fell over. Out of the cover of the mist came a person with a mask on their face.

' Hunter-nin?' The four thought.

' I'd better get him out while the mist is still around.' " Thank you for keeping his attention occupied. I had been tracking him for a while and you had provided me with an opportunity to take him out."

" Er- no problem." (Naruto)

" Kakashi-sensei?! Is it over?! It's really quiet." (Sakura)

" Then why the hell are you yelling for you idiot. If Zabuza was alive you would've alerted him to our position!" (Anko) " Great team you got there Kakashi." She said with a sigh. He just scratched his head in embarrassment, whereas the two swordsmen face-palmed. The hunter-nin just used this chance to fade into the mist with the sword and body in tow.

" Fuck!" Naruto cursed getting their attention. " That hunter-nin is gone."

" So what kid. They're probably just off to do their job."

" Anko the weapon they used was a senbon needle."

"…Shit."

" Well they're long gone now. We should head for the clients house and recoup." Kakashi suggested.

**-S5-**

**Next Chap. coming soon! XD**

**Mangetsu: Naizo Tekishutsu – Full-moon: Evisceration.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Reunion and Retribution**

Land of Waves, Tazuna's House

" Yes? Who is it?" Tsunami asked answering the door. Opening it she saw her father along with a small group of people.

" Otou-san!" She exclaimed, hugging him. Kakashi gave a perverted giggle which was cut short by Anko.

" Who are these people Tou-san?"

" These are the ninja I hired."

" Oh I'm-"

" Lady, not to be rude, but can we come in?" / " It's gonna rain soon." Said Anko, Enka, and Naruto together.

" Eh? I-I'm so sorry please come in." She stepped aside and everyone shuffled in. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Enka leaned on the walls, whereas Anko, Naruto, and Sakura plopped onto the ground. " Ano…how do you know it will rain?"

" I am a fire elemental. Water beats fire so I 'attuned' myself in a sense to the world so I can prepare myself for when I'm at my weakest." Enka answered.

" I am a wind elemental. I can feel the breeze as they fly by. The feel they bring can tell me when storms come, how strong it is, etc." Naruto answered as well.

" I…uh, well let's just say that I was taught to smell these things." Anko said hesitantly.

"O-okay." Tsunami said confused.

" Where is Inari?"

" He's-"

" Ji-san!" said a small child who came running down the stairs. " Who are these people Ji-san?"

" These are the ninja I hired to protect me when I build the bridge." Tazuna said. Inari just stared at everyone.

" Kid it's rude to stare." Naruto said.

" You're all going to die. Go home."

"…" "…" "…" "…" "…" "…"

" Inari! Apologize right now!"

" Che." Everyone stared at Naruto. " I expected you of all people would've strode to free your home from Gato. But I guess I was wrong, your just like the rest of these fools. Spitting on your fathers good name and reputation." Both Tsunami and Inari looked at him shocked. " I'll head into town tomorrow to see if this place even deserves saving. Tsunami-san is there a place we can sleep?"

" H-hai." She said quietly. " First door on the right."

" Here this should help with dinner." He gave her a scroll where their hunted food was stored. He turned in for the night.

" Can someone fill us in on what the hell that was all about?!" Anko said.

" Whatever it is you sure as hell upset him kid." Enka said. " Don't worry about what he said. He'd save this place even if it was inhabited by demons. That's how much of a heart he has."

" Well-" Tazuna began.

**-S5-**

Hideout

" Ack! Damn it Haku! Can you take it easy?" Zabuza said.

" Gomen Zabuza-sama, but that's the only way to do it." Haku replied as she pulled out the senbon.

" Tch whatever. Did you find out anything about those two?"

" No Zabuza-sama, they definitely have ninja training due to their speed and agility. But they don't dress like any ninja I've seen."

" No they don't, in fact-"

" I had heard that you were beaten by a bunch of brats and their teacher." Said a short and stout man.

" Gato."

" Pathetic, what do I pay you for!" he said swinging his cane around. He tried to prod Zabuza with it, but Haku grabbed it before he do so. " H-hey let go!" his bodyguards were about to draw their weapons, but found they weren't there.

" Looking for these." Said someone behind them. He like Naruto and Enka also wore a conical and had his own blades strapped around his waist. He was fitted with a battle kimono similar to Haku's however. He also wore a dark-blue haori with a black interior that currently hung on his shoulders. He pilfered the blades of the bodyguards and had them currently under their necks.

" They look like him" Zabuza murmured loud enough for Haku to hear.

" The hell is this asshole! Zabuza do something!"

" Relax Gato he's with us. Don't worry about paying him. He's just hear for a visit. Isn't that right?"

" …Right."

" Gr, fine. But you'd better get the job done." He said before turning on his heels.

" You're a smart man Gato, you have to be to have gotten this far." Gato didn't know how to react to his comment, seeing how he was a total stranger. " And you two." The man said looking at the guards. I can see that you both are skilled, but you need to take better care of your blades." He stated while giving them their blades back.

The three men left contemplating his words.

" What are you doing here Sovereign?"

" Heard word you were beaten."

" Yeah so. It was Sharingan Kakashi."

" Kakashi Hatake is skilled for sure. But the two of you are practically evenly matched. I did want to know which village got the upper hand on you, but now that's pointless. Besides you wield the Kūbikīri Hōchō , even Kakashi can't topple you without some knowledge of kenjutsu."

" …Yeah his brat saved him by swordsman's honor. And again with another brat."

" So Enka and Naruto. Finally, we were waiting for them so we could move along with the plan."

" You know them!?"

" They are fellow students under the same teacher."

" What plan?" Haku asked.

" Haku…how are things? I assume you saved him when things got heated."

" I'm fine, now what plan?"

" I'm hoping you both will help with it, but it involves those Konoha shinobi."

" Ah now that leaves us at an impasse."

" Yeah it does, which is why I don't want you to fight them."

" Look I don't care about your little friends."

" It's not them I'm worried about Momochi. I'm worried about you two. I have a bad feeling in my gut that something bad will happen if you go through with this. A good ninja never ignores his instincts."

" So what I'm supposed to listen to your stomach now! I need the money he's paying for the rebellion, and you're standing in the way of that. If you're not with us in this, you're against us."

" Tch, Haku please. Talk some sense into him." He pleaded. She looked conflicted.

"…Zabuza-sama…has spoken." She said strengthening her resolve. " You need to leave."

" I see. Then I bid you good luck." He said with a steely voice before leaving the hideout without a second glance.

**-S5-**

Naruto made good on his word and left for town as soon as he woke. Everywhere he looked there was something that reminded him of…'home.'

' Che, that place doesn't deserve that word. Just because of my burden, they would treat me like some monster. A demon. Ha! What a laugh. They're the real demons here.'

He continued walking till he came across the grocery store. He didn't like what he saw.

' They barely have anything to sell. And what they do have is outrageously overpriced and near-spoilt.' He sighed inwardly. ' I've got a lot of work to do.'

" Excuse me sir could I help you?" asks the shopkeeper.

" Yes tell me do you grow your own produce?"

" Y-yes I do."

" I see, but they're spoilt and near rotted. Am I right to assume that is because the economy here is poor."

" Y-yes. Ever since that shipping magnate arrived, everything went to shit. Everything I grow goes near spoilt because I had to jack my prices so high, and as you can see from the business here. Hardly anyone buys. We used to have traders that can I could get my produce to be sold elsewhere, but I had to stop since Gato robs me."

" When do bandits usually come by for their 'service' fee?"

" Please I don't want any trouble."

" You're already in trouble!" Naruto hissed. " All of you incompetent dickheads. If you had revolted all those years ago things wouldn't be this bad. But no, instead you all apparently need a leader to follow. A leader you turned your backs on, and whose name you all spit on. He didn't, shouldn't have died for you fools."

" You're talking about Kaiza. He was a fool going against Gato! Just look at what happened to him!" the shopkeeper argued.

" Had you all rallied with him, then he wouldn't have died that day. Gato would've been on the next ship outta town the day before." Naruto sighed. "Let's just…get back to business. Do you have anything that's fresh?"

" What exactly are you looking for?"

" Anything really, more specifically any vegetables."

" I can check and see."

" Please do. If not then if you have any seeds for gardening I'll take those as well. I'll be back."

" Thank for your patronage."

Continuing on his exploration of the town, he saw a lot of families without homes. One man grabbed him and began pleading with him to save his daughter.

" Calm down. Tell me where they take them."

" Not too far from here. I hear there's an encampment to the north."

" I see. Don't worry I'll save them. What's her name?"

" Aiko."

" Spread the word, but make sure to keep it on the down low. I don't want anyone harmed." Hearing this the man became filled with lost hope.

" Th-thank you so much."

" Remember keep it quiet. I don't want word getting out to the bandits about a rescue attempt. The less they know the more I can save."

He continued on again, played with some children and donating to families. Be it food, clothes, toys, or money. He did so until he returned the grocery store only to see an abduction happening before his eyes.

" Let me go! Lemme go!"

" Please don't hurt her-urk!"

" Now, now girly. You wouldn't want your dear old dad to get hurt now would you?"

" Hehehe hey man we're gonna have some fun tonigh-ack!" a blade was shoved through his throat and out his mouth.

" What the-gack!" another blade was protruding out of his stomach. " Y-you won't get away with this."

" Yes I will, cause all of you will be dead by tonight."

" Th-thank y-you."

" Oh sir you've returned! Thank you for saving my daughter! Thank you! Thank you!"

" Do you have what I requested?"

" Yes please it's on the house."

" Good cause I have nothing to pay it with." Naruto claimed as he took the items. The shopkeeper sweat-dropped.

" Ja-ne."

**-S5-**

" I need your help."

" What for?"

" I went into town today and saw how it was and to be frank I was sickened. But aside from that there have been a series of kidnappings all of which are women." This caused Anko to scowl, Tsunami to whimper, and Sakura to turn green.

" Sasuke and Sakura should stay here and protect the family. Kasai should protect Tazuna. I need you two to come with me to raid the camp and save the women."

" Well we're gonna need time to plan."

" Well it's gonna have to be as efficient as possible because I may have killed two men during one of their 'pay ups'." Kakashi face-palmed while Anko gave him a high-five.

" Let's move. We'll plan on the way."

" Hai."

**-S5-**

" Sempai I feel that Anko should free the girls." He stopped her before she could say anything. " They'll no doubt be traumatized from this and therefore distrusting of men."

" Oh fine."

" Then we'll take them out." The three nodded to each other.

" Scatter!"

-**S5**-

" Hey." The guard just nodded in response. Silence…

" They must be having fun with those girl huh."

" …Yeah…I gotta take a leak." The guard said walking off.

" Go right ahead. …Hmm I should call in the next shift." He began to set off as well, but Kakashi snuck up behind him and muffled his yell of agony as he shanked him in the spine.

" What the-gack! Ack! Ooa!" the pissing guard startled by his partner's death was quickly silenced by Naruto who reached his leg up and wrapped it around his neck before choking him out, pulling him to the ground, and stabbing him.

" Ugh I hate rapists." Naruto stated.

" Don't worry, they'll be dead by tonight." Kakashi said before blowing out the guard's lantern. " Let's move." And so the two ninja's ran about the perimeter killing all guards in sight, before setting on the guards in the outer grounds. " Wait. One of us needs to stay out here to make sure that patrolling guards don't escape. Get going, I'm the faster of the two of us. I'll be able to stop them from getting away." Naruto gave a nod and ran further into the encampment.

**-S5-**

Anko managed to sneak further into the encampment with help from Konran and Kakashi. Konran.

' There's something about him…but what? Ah what am I doing?! Get it together Anko you gotta save these girls.'

" Heh the boss has got another one."

" Really? Y'know it's pretty genius that he played himself off as a masseuse just to kidnap girls."

' Why that!-' Anko jumped into action.

" Yeah at least he-urk!" she snuck up and snapped his neck.

" Huh?-Grk!" she kneed him in the gut. She then grabbed his head before vaulting over him and pulled ripping it off slow and bare-handed.

" I'll kill him!" She finished her thought out loud.

**-S5-**

" Hehehehehe just wait there my sweet." Said the drunk off his rocker bandit leader.

" He-he-he." the woman forced a giggle. Suddenly the flap flipped open quiet, but quickly. Anko beckoned the woman to stay outside and wait.

" Ah~ now my sweet let's get started shall wee." Imitating her voice Anko said, " You'll have to catch me first."

" Hoho! As you command. Ah haha-oof! Ack!" He ran at her, but being drunk he tripped forward and she jumped on his head and landed behind him. " Hey you little-Gock!" She rammed a kunai blade into his throat before ripping it out sending his adam's apple flying.

" You sick bastard. Hey you can come in now." The woman came in and saw the body before she hugged Anko tightly.

" Thank you!" she cried.

" Don't mention it. Now do you know where the others are?" she shook her head.

" I just got here. He didn't even 'break me in' yet."

" I see. Do you know your way out?"

" No."

" Well follow me we're going to free the others and bust outta here."

" O-ok."

Anko ran off with the woman trailing her. Before she stopped.

" I hear crying."

" I know. Stay here. I'll check for guards, break 'em out and we'll get out of here."

" P-please s-s-sto-AH!"

" Shut up!" Anko saw red.

" YOU FUCKIN BASTARD!" the woman outside jumped out of her skin when she suddenly heard cry of pure rage. She then heard the loudest shriek ever heard from a man. Before the air was thick with silence with only quiet sobs to break it. Anko came out soon with a young girl wearing the former's trench coat.

" Ikkuso."

With the new info received from the girl they found the prison cages, and broke the women out.

" Alright follow me." Receiving nods from all heads she treaded fast, but steady. Having heard the scream of one less man in the world, Sovereign took this chance and stepped out in front of them.

" Wait." The girls began to get frantic before Anko got them to settle down.

" I'm gonna kill you bastard."

"…You assume I was involved in this."  
>" Why else would you be here!?" He stayed silent. " Che I thought so just die!" She leapt at him only to be kicked back into the girls who held her up. The man began walking towards them causing them to shudder. " Gr~ Stay back!" he stopped. Then took the coat off his shoulders and tossed it at her.<p>

" Cover up. When you see Naruto tell him to return that to me."

" Wha-Where's Naruto?!"the man shunshin-ed away but his voice carried on the wind.

" _You'll meet him. Sooner or later._"

" What does that mean!?"

" Anko?!"

' Konran?' " Over Here!" Naruto ran into view. He turned and saw a mass of people and noticed Anko in the mix.

" Anko!" he stopped within 15 ft. when he noticed most of the women flinch. Hesitant to cause an anxiety attack he asked, " Is-is she okay." They all looked at each other before looking at him and nodding. He sighed in relief. He took a good look at her again and froze at what she was wearing.

' A haori? Where's her trench coat?! If someone-wait is that-Shit!' " Anko…"

" Hm?"

" Where'd you get that coat? And where's-oh. Where is that fuckhole! I'll tear 'im a new one!"

" Naruto calm dow-eh…"

" W-what?"

" G-gomen. It's just that the man who gave me this said that when I meet Naruto I should have him give this back to him."

" Well, then…let's go back to town. Sempai is waiting for us. We'll find someplace to shelter them until this whole thing with Gato blows over." He said gesturing for them to get going.

**-S5-**

" Why do you all keep trying!"

" Inari that's enough!"

" No! Why do you try when you'll just fail!"

" Because we have honor." Everyone looked at the door to see Naruto holding a sleeping Anko. " Because we have pride. Because if we, people who don't even live here, don't try who will? I'd rather die fighting this bastard tooth and nail without rest than become a useless whiney bastard like yourself!"

" Konran now you're taking it too far!"

" No I'm not. You don't understand Sakura. What does a crybaby brat like you know anything about suffering. You have parents. You have a family. A dad who was a hero, YOUR hero, and here you are spitting on what he fought for. Your mother, who fights through her grief for him every day, for you. Who doesn't appreciate how hard she works to keep her whiney burden fed. You don't know suffering. I have half a mind to slap you if I didn't respect your mother. Anymore and I may go through with it regardless. I'm gonna blow off some steam." Naruto said with finality, putting down the now awake Anko.

" Oi Konran! Nice going brat. We're ninja, we've seen things we wouldn't wish for others too."

" Anko-san not you too."

" No Sakura. They're right. He said the wrong things to wrong people. I had to watch my family be killed before my eyes hundreds, maybe thousands of times thanks to my brother."

" Orphans like me were punished for interacting with a boy who was thought to be a demon." Eyes rose at that. Two narrowed. " Though I bet your parents told you all about him, and how to avoid him huh." They only looked away in shame.

" I was a student to a man I thought of as father, turns out he became rogue and abandoned me after a failed experiment. I was shunned, scorned, and equally as hated as that 'demon' boy."

" We have all suffered Inari. Tonight myself, Anko, and Konran went to rescue women who were held hostage, some from this very village. The things they did to those girls warranted no mercy from us three. Those women would hate you for what you said. Remember, No matter how bad you've got it, there's someone out there whose got it worse." With those final words everyone went their separate ways.

**-S5-**

*sigh* " I'll apologize to him tomorrow."

" Don't." Naruto jumped. ' Wait that voice!' " Sovereign?"

" The moment he experienced suffering, was the moment he joined our world."

" What are you saying?"

" I'm saying that he would have heard those words eventually. It's better that heard it now, and from a stranger no less. That way should your words not get through to him he wouldn't place blame on his mother, who I suspect would've been the one to say it. It would ruin her, as well as their bond."

" I suppose so. Wait why did you tell Anko-san my name!"

" You being in Konoha, people tend to pry when it comes to mystery. Besides wasn't it you who wouldn't shut up about a beautiful girl with chocolate brown eyes way back when?"

" U-urusai baka." He said burning crimson. " And it was Tenten that I was talking about!"

" Heh thought so. Look the gist is that people will find out eventually. And I do want that coat back."

" I got it already!" said an irate Naruto, all while he chuckled mirthfully.

" Enough of that now. Come, show me how you've improved over the years." He said before settling into a fighting stance.

" Alright. Don't blame me when I cut you down a notch!" Naruto said charging forward.

**-S5-**

In a clearing with toppled trees scarred with slash marks was Sovereign standing over an unconscious Naruto. Blood leaked from his mouth a bit.

" Che. You really are one of a kind Naruto. You'll surpass me soon if I don't watch it." Looking skyward he continued his thoughts aloud. " Better step up my training." He flickered in a flurry of feathers.

**-S5-**

Haku was walking through the woods gathering herbs, though she's been struck constantly with distracting thoughts.

' Were we really right in continuing the contract? He said that his gut had a bad feeling. Zabuza-sama taught me to always follow my instincts…could it be he was mad at Sovereign? I know they never got along in the past, but…oh my.' Haku stopped at a clearing, that looked like some sort of warzone. ' What-what happened here?!' She spotted something in the distance. Edging closer she realized that it was a boy. Not just any boy though, the enemy.

' Should I? I mean this way we'd have less to deal with during our battle, but-no! I-I must, for Zabuza-sama.' Reaching out slowly her hand was poised to pierce his throat, and rip out his jugular.

Five inches.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

' I-I can't!' " Excuse me sir."

" Hrm."

" Sir. Sir."

" Mmm Shinde leave me alone."

" Shinobi-san!"

" Gah! Goodness lady!"

" Gomen Shinobi-san, but you shouldn't sleep out here. You'll get sick." Haku stated looking skyward.

" Thanks, but what are you doing out here?"

" My friend is feeling stiff so I am collecting herbs to grind into paste as an ointment."

" Wow! That's incredible. Are you a doctor? Nurse maybe?"

" No-no, but it's what I aspire to be. I love helping people."

" Would you like some help?"

" I-I wouldn't want to be a burden."

" Not at all. I'm happy to help. The name's Dai Konran by the way."

" Haku."

They picked herbs in silence, though Haku took this time to observe Naruto closely.

' Those eyes hide a lot of pain. Only those who've experienced the same will see it.' She noticed the amount of herbs they were picking and decided to leave the rest be, so more can grow.

" Well it was nice meeting you Haku-san, your one pretty girl just so you know." She blushed at this. " I'm sure your boyfriend must be glad to have you." She gained a sad look on her face.

" To you as well Konran-san." He gave her a worried glance before dashing back.

**-S5-**

Fight Day

Two figures approached the Tazuna household.

" Hehehe Gato sure is a sleazy man."

" I'm just hoping he'll let us have our way with her."

" Hey he doesn't have to know." they both gained lecherous grins on their now even more sick faces. Trailing them a few meters back was Sovereign, a look of fury on his face.

**-S5-**

Haku and Zabuza nodded to each other. " Hidden mist jutsu."

The workers on the bridge were making fast progress, when the fog came in.

" Alright people let's call it a day, we'll pick it up tomorrow. Guys?" Tazuna called out.

" Shit this is no ordinary fog!" Anko exclaimed.

" Tazuna get back!"

" The fog's too thick! I can't see-AH!"

" Tazuna!"

" Don't worry. I pulled him in with my hook." That made Kakashi sigh in relief.

' Whew thank you Konran.' " Take extra precaution in this mist."

"How about a wager Kakashi."

" What kind of wager?"

" Kakashi you aren't seriously considering this?!"

" My student versus your student. Should mine win I face the sword brat in a duel to the death."

" And if you lose."

" Then you leave Haku out of this."

" Z-Zabuza-sama!"

" Enough! So Hatake, we have a deal?"

" Deal."

" What are you doing!?"

" Don't worry Sasuke has all the backup he needs."

" Damn it Kakashi!"

" While our kiddies play why don't we duke it out." Zabuza said, blade already in mid-swing, giving them quite the startle.

**-S5-**

" Please I don't want to hurt you, surrender." Haku pleaded.

" Sorry, not happening. I yearn to test my abilities against strong opponents, and you so happen to be one." Sasuke took the basic academy stance. " I hope you don't disappoint."

" Believe me I won't." Haku said, her voice thick with conviction. They both charged.

**-S5-**

" Let me go!"

" Come on bitch stop struggling!"

" We promise it'll be enjoyable."

" NO!"

" Mama!" Inari screamed out. They looked to find him at the base of the stairs with his hands blocking his mouth.

" Well, well what do we have here?"

" Hey they didn't say anything about a kid"

" Leave him alone! Inari run!"

" Oh no ya don't! Gotcha little brat! Oi! What should we do with this one?"

" We only need one, he'll be dead weight. This one'll stop struggling once we're through wit 'er."

" Hear that brat." Zori kicked him down in front of Tsunami. " Say goodbye to mama!"

" INARI!"

BANG! The back door was kicked open. Sovereign threw a kunai between the eyes of Inari's would-be executioner. Before Waraji could react, he drew his blade in a flash and had the second man's head rolling on the floor.

" Go comfort each other. I'll handle the mess." Tsunami immediately rushed to Inari's side seeing if he was okay. Inari was like-wise hugging his mother with a death-grip. As this happened they missed Sovereign perform a water jutsu too clear the blood and gore from the scene. But they did hear a muffled thud of something being tossed, mostly likely the head, along with the dragging of bodies, before the door closed and it seemed like nothing ever happened.

" I have to hurry." Sovereign said to himself before taking off.

**-S5-**

" Ugh. H-how did we *huff* get in this situation?!" Naruto panted out. Cue the flashba-

" No!" Sasuke bellowed. " We don't have time for that!"

" I agree. We are in quite the dire situation." Enka pointed out. Haku sweat-dropped at their antics.

" I'm afraid that I have dragged this out far too long, I shall finish you here!" Forming ice needle on all sides of the trio she began leaping between mirrors at blinding speeds pelting them with a mixture of senbon and ice senbon. Both Naruto and Enka performed a series of maneuvers with their blades, that most would say looked like a dance in order to repel most of the damage, while Sasuke ducked and weaved between the two with a recently activated sharingan.

"Gack! Damn it!"

" Urk! ~Gr…"

" Argh! We need a plan to get out of this mess! I don't wanna end up as a human pin cushion!" Sasuke exclaimed.

" How about the two of you flank me with fireballs while I make a run for it, I'll pull you out with my hook-chain."

" Sounds good now go!" / " Katon! Hōsenka no Jutsu!" the fire duo cried out in unison. The volley of fireballs encircled above and down the sides of Naruto as he sped along with them deflecting any metal senbon sent at him.

Fss…fss…fss…fss. ' Shit! The ice senbon has already cut down half the fireballs!'

. . ' Come on Naruto!'

. . The fireballs are gone. ' Almost there.' Haku seemed to appear out of nowhere because she was suddenly in front of Naruto and kicked him back to the center.

" Ack!"

" N-Konran!"

" Damn it so close."

" A good ploy, you nearly succeeded. However, no one escapes this jutsu, ever. Hyoton! Fuyu no Akumu!" the wall of mirrors sealed up completely forming a now solid dome.

" Shit I can't see anything."

" Shh! What's that noise? It almost sounds like…grating."

" Ah fuck! The walls are closing in on us!"

Standing outside the dome was Haku.

' Can I really do this? Sovereign would be crushed! He'd never forgive me for killing his friends! I-I-I'm so confused.' The dome was getting smaller. ' Gomen.'

" Sasuke!"

" Yeah!"

" Seeing as how we're about to die I just want you to know-"

" What!?"

" That despite how much you have improved in personality since we first met, you're still a lost cause."

…

" Sasuke?"

…

" Enka?"

…

" Guys!?"

…

…

…

The ice dome came down to reveal the three ninja lying unconscious, with Haku standing behind their prone forms with her face in her hands.

" Sumimasen Zabuza-sama. I have failed you. I-I am but a broken, useless tool."

Bzzrt~ chirp~chirp~chirp~chirp~chirp

" No there is one last thing that must be done."

**-S5-**

" While our kiddies play, why don't we duke it out!" Zabuza said estaticly. His blade already in mid-swing. This made both combatants curse and barely avoid it's path, causing it to dislodge into the bridge. Almost immediately he vanished into the mist again.

" Is it me or is he better than last time!?"

" Focus. We need to separate him from his blade."

" You don't need to tell me twice!"

" Come on! You're borin me here!" Zabuza said from behind Kakashi. This time he was ready and substituted himself with…snakes?

" Shit!" He said but he was too slow with his recovery after his attack to avoid being bitten just above his wrist. " Fuck!"

" Gotcha now no-brows. Ninpo! Senaijashu!" dozens of snakes flew from her sleeves and constricted his movement.

" Kuchiyose!" Nin-dogs of different breeds appeared in puffs of smoke to bite down on the mist user's limbs.

" Urk! D-don't you think this is a bit much!?" Zabuza scolded. Both Jonin scratched their cheeks, and answered, " Just a tad. But we're not taking chances."

" Feel privileged Zabuza, you get to witness my only original jutsu. Raiton! Raikiri!" Time seemed to slow down as Haku appeared before them shielding Zabuza from the incoming attack.

' No…' " HAKUUU!"

' Fuck!'

' Shit! I'm going too fast, can't stop!'

SPLSH! Everyone's eyes widened.

Plsh.

Plsh.

Plsh.

With Kakashi's right hand in his lung was Sovereign, his hands grasping Kakashi's wrist to prevent it from piercing Haku.

" Hrng!" Splish! Kakashi retracted his hand from the victim.

" Gack!"

" Sovere-" Haku started.

" It's…Shinde…Ha-*cough*-ku-chan." *Gasp* *Weeze*

" Sh-Shinde-kun, you idiot. WHY!? Why would you do that?"

" *Gasp* Because…I…*weeze*lo-*cough*love…you." Coughing up more blood he looked at Zabuza. " Hehe…I *Gasp* told ya…*weeze*I had…a…feeling *Gasp*."

" I get it kid. You told me so. Now stop talking. We can try something…right?" Kakashi looked down and away. Haku cried harder.

" Bridge…"

" Huh?"

" Th-throw me…off…bridge.*cough* Now!"

" Wha-what!? N-no!-" Before she could say more Zabuza beckoned towards Kakashi to help him, and together they both tossed him over. " NO!" SPLASH!

" Kakashi what the hell!" Anko blurted out.

" BAKA ZABUZA TOU-SAMA!" Haku shrieked while feebly beating her hands on his chest. He just hugged her to him in comfort, as she wept.

The three genin woke up at this point.

" What happened?" Naruto asked. Kakashi shifted uncomfortably while holding his bloody hand. They noticed this.

" What happened to your hand sempai?" (Naruto) Kakashi looked away in shame.

" Is that your blood?" (Sasuke) He shook his head in negative.

" I have a bad feeling." (Enka) Zabuza sighed deeply.

" No. We were fighting as well when they gained an upper hand on me. Haku jumped in the way of the attack in an attempt to save me, but…"

" But what?" (Three)

" He…Shinde…"

" No." Enka and Naruto said together. " NO!"

" Where is he!?"

" He requested to be thrown over." Naruto scowled and turned away from everyone, while Enka pinched the bridge of his nose.

Clap.

Clap.

Clap.

" Well, well, well. Isn't this a sight to behold. I'm glad I decided not to pay you Zabuza, seeing as how you failed to kill a bunch of brats and their teachers." Gato said with a chuckle. Behind him stood a massive horde of mercs.

" Gato you double crossin-"

" What. Don't tell me you actually thought I'd pay you. That friend of yours was right when he said I was a smart man." The man said with a sniff. " I would hire out ninja like yourself, missing or rogue. Have you do the dirty work and cash in on your bounties. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he cackled making the rest of them do so too.

" We should have-I, should have listened to him. I'm so sorry Haku." Zabuza murmured.

" Oh and what do we have here." Gato said, eyeing the girls eerily and making them shiver with disgust. " They look like they could provide some entertainment. The first ones to bring me those girls will get an extra bonus stipend." That riled them up.

" Haku." Naruto muttered.

" H-hai? *sniff*"

" Heal Zabuza." Enka finished. " We're gonna need his blade to do its job."

" Please."

" H-hai." She got straight to it. With Anko providing an antidote.

" Ikkuso!" They said drawing their swords.

Charging ahead Naruto cried out, " Uzumaki Kenjutsu! Senpū no Būredō!" executing masterful sword strokes Naruto began rotating in a hack-n-slash spinning fury. A few paces back Enka carried out a flaming quadruple flip and landed perfectly on Naruto's blade who then flipped him back into the air while simultaneously catching his sword on fire. Coming straight back down Enka managed to land on Naruto's other blade catching that on fire as well, before he was flipped even higher than before and landed a few paces away and released a fiery explosion killing a good number of mercenaries.

" Holy hell…" Anko said in awe.

" Perfect coordination." (Kakashi)

" They're monsters." (Sasuke)

" HRAAAAH!" Zabuza battle cried. " Kyobona-hito no Geijutsu! Sutoraikureido!" and flinging his zanbatou with all his might it began a cyclone of death. Clipping limbs, bisecting torsos, and decapitating heads.

Jumping out of its warpath Naruto pulled out his Kusarigama and began slicing through bodies once more. He wrapped the chain around one person's neck and pulled him in for a shield while he tossed the metal weight at the end towards Enka's general direction.

Grabbing a handful of throwing knives, Enka began igniting them on fire before shouting, " Katon! Undo Suzume!" Upon throwing them, any one marked-ehem grazed will be set to explode once it hits the main target, causing a chain explosion. He threw them in all eight directions before kicking back the weight Naruto threw with enough force to shatter any skull it came across on the return trip back.

Amidst the bloodbath and cries of the dying came one blood-curdling scream.

" GWUUAAAAAAAAH!UWA! *BLUB**BLUB**BLUB**BLUB*" The source of this came from Gato as a sword was plunged into his neck so deep it most definitely punctured his lung, seeing as how he drowned in his own blood. His killer was a man drenched from head to toe in both water and now blood.

" SHINDE!"

" Put down your weapons and surrender, now. Any who fail to comply will be terminated effective immediately." He said in a chilling voice.

The ignorant few who didn't recognize the danger present spoke out.

" Che yeah right. Like we're supposed to listen to the guy who killed our meal ticket." They charged him.

" Muhi no." he muttered and was enveloped in a soft orange light. " Issou!" in a flash the ones immediately in front had been amputated from the waist down. The ones remaining staggered back in fear. One man kneeled.

" Please. Mer-"

" Bu-!"he cut him off with a quick beheading. The next one keeled over in fear. " Rit-!" The last man felt his weapon fall from his slack grip. He fell to his knees and put his palms together in prayer. " Tsu-"

" Stop!" he was hugged from behind. " No more fighting. Please Shinde, stop." Without a sound, Shinde merely flicked his blade clean before slowly sheathing it with a soft click.

" Let's make this clear. You are to aid in Wave's reconstruction in order to pay your debt. In exchange for your help they will provide you with food and shelter. Afterwards, should you decide to leave, you are free to do so. However, I suggest making a living here." That shocked some people. "Wave is in need of protection, this was made painfully clear when Gato came into town. The townsfolk may have finally managed to grow a backbone-"he indicated this with a tilt of his head in their direction. They saw a mass of people gathered also listening to his words. " But even still they have no fighting experience. When traders come back get hired to guard their ships and caravans, Etcetera, etcetera. However, should I find out that you are terrorizing them once more...I hunt you like the animals you are." He stated coolly with a cold, steady gaze.

" Hey, Hatake." (Zabuza)

" Hmm?"

" With Gato's betrayal, our contract is now null and void. Let's go Haku…Sovereign." They nodded and the three shunshin-ed off.

" Well I believe we all deserve a break for today no? Let's head back to Tazuna's shall we?" Kakashi eye-smiled.

Before leaving Tazuna made one last announcement.

" You all heard him. To anyone looking to get paid, be hear at 0900 sharp."

**-S5-**

Gato's HQ

After freeing the last of Gato's slaves, the three shinobi headed for the main office.

" So he told you his combination."

" Yes. He's a smart man in that he's overly cautious. He hired a ninja proficient in seals to craft him one that ignites his savings in an event that someone attempts to rob him."

" Che, he really was a crafty bastard."

" Shinde."

" What is it Haku?"

" How did you survive?" Zabuza was curious to know as well.

" Being born in wave, one has an incredibly high chance to gain a Kekkei Genkai, and if your fortunate, more than one."

" You're saying you have more than one." Zabuza asked bug-eyed.

" Yes."

" What are they?"

" I have the capability to control liquids of all degree, no matter what it may be if it has or is in liquid form, I can control and manipulate it. With ease given enough practice. Perhaps one day I'll be able to pull water from the air like the Nidaime."

" Can you demonstrate?"

" I will when I have the perfect samples."

" Hrm. What else."

" Only with an equal amount of water to the damage done and an equal amount of time as well can I be fully healed. Water can heal me as well as others."

" Anything else?"

" A dojutsu. A mixture of sharingan and byakugan."

" That's a bold claim."

" Slowdown of the sharingan, 360 from the byakugan."

" Wouldn't that make you overpowered?"

" Normally yes, but it's more like omnipresent detection of what's immediately around me. I can't actually see three hundred sixty degrees. It's perfect for counters. I'm a swordsman who loves Iaijutsu and the techniques revolving around them."

" Hm."

" That's wonderful."

" Haku…may I speak with Zabuza in private?"

" Er-sure." She bowed out the room and closed the door. They waited for her footsteps to fade before beginning.

" What's this all about?"

" Zabuza as I said before I wanted you two to take part of the plan."

" So what is this plan of yours."

" We want to show the Nations that it's shinobi can work together as a cohesive unit. And what better place to do that than the chunin exams in a few weeks-time. To do so we'll need at least two squads made up of different members from each nation."

" Go on."

" I myself shall be going under Alias: Sovereign again until time deems otherwise. Alongside me will be fellow students Codenamed: Soyokaze and Shiroi Inazuma. Our Jonin sensei will be our first and original sensei, Chigo Dokatsui."

" Why all these codenames?"

" A good ninja keep secrets and never fully trusts another. A great ninja hides secrets with secrets and whose name is never known. A ninja to be is one never heard of."

" Ugh, sorry I asked. just get on with it." Shinde chuckled.

" I would like for the second team to consist of Haku…Momochi-" Zabuza gave no visible reaction. " Alias: Kasai, and one other of your choosing I guess. I would ask that this person be of unique skill and lots of potential."

" I'm assuming you would want us to accompany the Konoha ninja back to their village."

" Hai."

" What shall you be doing?"

" Training. I would be honored if you would let me fight in your name for Kiri's rebellion. I'll show you my skills as a swordsman if that will help convince you."

" To be rid of the Civil War after all these years…"

" Yes, however…"

" What now?"

" The current Mizukage must vanish. As a member of the seven swordsmen you know that something in the Yondaime changed. He was a calm collected person who did things with true purpose and reasons. But something is clearly wrong with him."

" If you think that-"

" Let me finish. I hate him as much as the rest of us, not only because of what he did to me, but to Haku and the rest of the innocents caught in-between. But he's a kage for Kami's sake. Not even the most trusted advisor can influence so well."

" So what do you propose then?"

" Everyone knows of the fight between Hashirama and Madara. It is said that Madara could summon and control the Kyubi. A _Bijuu._ If he can do that to a construct of chakra imagine what he could do to a jinchūriki, of the _Sanbi_."

" So what your telling me is that you somehow believe that Madara survived that battle and is still living."

" No. I'm saying that the sharingan has the ability capable to influence kage level ninja."

"…Say you're right. If you're right and he is being controlled how can you convince people that he wasn't in control of his actions."

" Forgive if you can, but never forget." Zabuza breathed deeply and sighed.

" Fine. However, Should you be wrong, then you **will** kill him."

" Of course."

*sigh* "Then by my blessing, I Zabuza Momochi, lend you right to fight in my name. You have the honor of being my right hand."

" Of course we'll still have to test you." They smirked at each other. They also failed to detect Haku listening at the door.

**-S5-**

" Okay so just who was that guy to you?" Kakashi and Sasuke asked.

" He is a fellow student." Naruto answered.

" The first to be chosen and taught by sensei." Enka elaborated.

" Zabuza called him Sovereign as they were leaving, but we all heard him say his name was Shinde."

" Yeah what's up with that?" Anko piped up.

" Ninja alias or codename, meant to hide identities." Enka clarified.

" Though he must've really liked her to give her his name." Naruto pointed out to him.

" And you two?" Kakashi questioned.

" If you want to know who we are you'll have to take that up with Lord Hokage."

" I can write you up for insubordination."

" No you can't Kakashi, They clearly said only the old man knows their identities."

" Can you really believe that two genin has the Hokage's backing on something like this."

" Yes, I do. Who are we to question the kage's decision."

" Besides you clearly saw that our skill level was higher than any a genin would have." Naruto again pointed out.

" So this next part pertains to you two Sakura, Sasuke." Enka said getting their attention.

" Should anybody other than you two find out or have any information on us that's classified, then either one of you blabbed-" Naruto started.

" Or that person is a spy and should be detained immediately." Enka finished.

" So are we done here? Because it's been a long day and I would like some rest." Naruto yawned and stretched.

" I think we all could do with some rest."

" Wait!" Sakura blurted out.

" Yes." They said in unison.

" You both fought off and k-killed tons of people. How do you not feel anything. And how come your not covered in blood?"

" We took a bath in the river before putting new clothes on."

" We burned the old ones to keep it from being traced to us. And sadly this is the life of the shinobi Sakura."

" If you're not comfortable with it then you never should've signed up."

" Just remember that if you feel sick, guilty, or remorseful for taking a life then you know you're still human."

" But never hesitate when you do it. Because that will get you killed instead."

They left them to think on those words.

**-S5-**

Over the next week, Tazuna was busy with the construction as he had to make sure his new recruits did their jobs right. Meanwhile, they also received a surprise visit from Zabuza and his apprentice Haku. Stating that they would like a rest from being on the run constantly, they sought refuge from the village.

" You know that Konoha can't harvest criminals without a proper reason."

" The refuge we seek will be in service, at least until this damned civil war dies down"

" Also I'm guessing that you don't have an official sensei." Zabuza asked earning a negative from Enka. " I would offer to be your sensei along with Haku and one other." That made them speechless.

" Are-are you certain? I would be honored to be a student under a swordsman of the mist."

They continued to make small talk late into the night before turning in.

With all the new hands involved the bridge was finished by the end of the week. Zabuza and Haku showed up as they were being sent off with a little surprise.

" Sovereign-san managed to get Gato's combination code before his death. This was all his money he had inside."

" Kai." Out of the scroll came stacks of money, all that Gato ever stole from them along with the money he currently stockpiled from his business as a shipping magnate.

The people rejoiced. Most cheered. Others cried. The rest laughed with relief.

" This is more than enough to get the town running again!" Tazuna cried.

" Send us the payment once your back on your feet."

" Actually-" Naruto spoke up. " perhaps someone should take over where he left off. He was the _biggest _ shipping magnate in the biz. However this person needs to have an iron will and steely conviction when making business decisions, while also showing a kinder more compassionate side that he never had." Enka picked up on where he was going with this.

" I nominate Tsunami for the position." He said.

" Same here."

" I agree with them!"

" Yeah!"

" Tsu-na-mi! Tsu-na-mi! Tsu-na-mi!" Looking at everyone having so much faith in her she couldn't say no.

" Hai, I accept. I shall do my best." Everyone started flipping shit, metaphorically seeing as they were outside. The group began to leave when they heard someone shout " wait!". They turned to see Inari panting.

" Wait.*huff* I wanted to apologize for what I said. And I wanted to thank you for what you've done for us, so thank you" he said with a bow."

" Your welcome." (Sakura)

" Hn." (Obvious)

" No problem kid." (Naruto and Enka)

" Don't mention it brat." (Anko)

Haku, Zabuza, and Kakashi stayed silent. With Kakashi eye-smiling and Haku smiling gently.

" And, I promise from now on to never cry again. And to never take what I have for granted." They looked at each other before Naruto walked up and knelt in front of him.

" Hey it's okay to cry when your happy and sad. But sometimes you have to suck it up and look strong for everyone when times get tough. Remember that."

" Hai. Thank you all."

**-S5-**

**Bio:**

**Sovereign: A.k.a Shinde, No Surname. Orphan due to Bloodline Purge Civil War. Dressed similarly to Naruto and Enka. Not much else known. (To you anyway…for now XD) Hinted former relations with Haku Momochi, former bloodline orphan by name Yuki.**

**Bloodline:**

**Name: Uknown, Type: Rare/extinct, Stated to manipulate any and all matter once in liquid form, basically god of water XD jk just godly manipulator of liquids (no dirtiness), when following law of alchemy/equivelant exchange, water (solely water) can heal most manners of wounds (Save for brink of death or dead.), active dojutsu presents omnipresent detection and prediction of movement seen as slowed time. That's all that's known for now. **

**Techniques: (That may need translation/explanation)**

**Uzumaki Kenjutsu; Senpu no Buredo: Uzumaki Swordplay; Blades of Whirlwind**

**Kyobona hito no Geijutsu: Art of the Berserker**

**Sutoraikureido: Strike Raid**

**Issou: Clean Sweep**

**Burittsu: Blitz**

**Undo Suzume: Kinetic Sparrow**


	5. Chapter 4

**War's End, Reunion Again, Exams Begin**

" Halt! State your name and business." A guard of the rebellion camp ordered. Shinde inclined his head. Having left immediately after his 'discussion' with Zabuza he made his way to an area in Kiri rumored to have hidden a large force of the rebellion.

" I am no one of importance, know that I am an ally. Now I must speak with your leader."

" Nice try, but that's not good enough. Now state your name and business, or I'll be forced to put you down." The man said making both guards draw their tanto.

" Very well." Before they could react he struck them with the spine of his blade causing them to crumple to the ground. A passerby saw this and alerted everyone.

" INTRUDER!" He was also swiftly dealt with, but by then it was too late. The encampment had been alerted.

" That could have gone better." He said aloud as soldiers were exiting tents by the dozens.

**-S5-**

' What the hell is going on out there?' a redhead thought standing upright. Her tent flap opened up revealing her trusted adviser Ao and their current and youngest swordsman member Chojuro. " What's the situation?"

" Mei-sama the encampment has been infiltrated!"

" What!? By who and how many!?"

" That's just it Mei-sama it's just one man, unidentified."

" J-just one. Then why wasn't he brought here peacefully!"

" Apparently he assaulted the guards upon entering, Terumi-sama."

" Chojuro how many times have I told you to just call me Mei?"

" Eh?! Gomen Mei-sama. But I must say."

" Hm?"

" His swordsmanship is amazing."

" Eh?"

**-S5-**

" Ack!"

" Ugh!"

" Urk!"

" Gack!"

" Guck!"

Just knocking the men and women unconscious, Shinde was doing pretty well for a man outnumbered.

" This is taking too long." He murmured to himself. Sheathing his blade he cried, " Issou!" Sweeping everyone immediately surrounding him off their feet he finished. " Maruchi! Suiryoku!" Striking each person whilst airborne he knocked them into their allies, causing the crowd to tumble over.

" That's enough! Everyone stand down." Mei entered the fray. " Now why cause a commotion that could have been avoided if you had just listened to the guards?"

" I did this as a message to you." That raised her brow.

" Oh?"

" It's to show you that I can hold a reasonable sized force off on my own."

" And why would you think that this would be of importance to me?"

" If just to prove to you that I fight in Zabuza Momochi's name." everyone gasped.

"…Speak with me in private. Everyone back to what you were doing." Listening to the groans of her soldiers she smirked a bit, as they all walked away. " I admit that your skill is very impressive, and had you been a hostile my forces would have been decimated long before I arrived." Upon entering the tent she turned to face him. " But why do all this to gain my attention?"

" Here's the gist of it. I believe the Yondaime Mizukage to be under the influence of an extremely potent genjutsu. I need you to end this senseless war and help me get him to vanish, with you stepping up as the next in line."

" That seems hard to believe what proof do you have."

" None just pure speculation. After all jinchūriki in sync with his/her bijuu cannot be overcome by mere genjutsu. However, it is said that the sharingan has the only capability of being able to cast a genjutsu strong enough to do just that."

" Yes, but the only Uchiha capable of that feat was Madara Uchiha…You don't expect me to believe that he somehow survived all these years?"

" Heh, Zabuza said the same thing. I don't believe that Madara is behind this. I do believe that an _Uchiha_ is behind the Yondaime's sudden insanity switch."

" Yes, but the Uchiha's have been dead for years now."

" Which is why this is mere speculation. Whether you help me end this war now is up to you. I fight in the name of Zabuza's right hand, and will show everyone that I am worthy of that title."

" Where is Zabuza?"

" Alive and well. He's is helping me with an important task."

" Give me time to think about it."

" A week is all you have I'm afraid. I've planned to be finished with this by the weeks end, the Chunin exams are coming up and I must prepare." He watched Mei gape like a fish.

" Are you telling me they sent a genin to help with the war effort?!"

" Is that a problem? I may officially be a genin, but this genin beat ninja ranked chunin and higher. Never underestimate your opponent. Oh and I'd have said to keep it down, but since you decided to blurt out the news now all your soldiers can feel ashamed of themselves." Mei face-palmed. " I don't need an answer. If you decided to help march for Kiri. If not, then head there when you're ready to be Mizukage." He made to leave till she stopped him.

" Wait! What is your name?"

" Use my Alias: Sovereign." He flickered out.

" Sovereign huh."

**-S5-**

The past week has been chaos for Mei. She spent the first two days reading the medical reports on all who were injured in Sovereign's assault. Fortunately nothing too severe or serious. A few bruises; bruised ribs, prides, and egos mostly. Then she had to get the men and women ready for combat. Gearing up for war is tough business.

" Alright everyone, listen up! Now I know that man from before didn't seem like it, but he was an ally. And he came here to propose that I lead our forces to face off in Kiri by the end of this week." Everyone began murmuring to themselves. " Now I know that this is a big gamble trusting some stranger, but his confidence that we'd win, that we all would be free again was so staggering that I'm convinced that he won't let us down. He is planning to go this alone just to see the end of this war, and I for one will not let him do that. As a fellow bloodline user to another let's end this once and for all!"

" BANZAI!"

" FREEDOM!"

" TO BATTLE!"

" VICTORY!"

Looking over the masses she couldn't help but smirk. " BEGIN THE MARCH!"

**-S5-**

" GAH!"

" AGH!"

" UWAAA!"

" AAAAAAaaaah!"

" He-he's a monster!"

" No you idiots! Attack him! It's but one man!" Shinde scoffed at this. Twirling his pōruburedo. Yes a pole blade, because just using swords are for suckers, he flicked the blade clean and aimed down its sights at him.

" Show me that you're deserving of the title general and lead by example."

" Che, fine. Look closely fools. I'll show you what it takes to-Gwua!" a blade protruded from his chest.

" Second rule of challenge: never lose sight of the opponent." Blood spewed forth from the wound as he pulled free his weapon. " Hear me now! I seek audience with the Mizukage. Should any stand in my way then know this. I Sovereign! Shall crush all those! Who oppose me!" he boldly stated before sending the butt of the spear into the ground hard enough to leave small fissures.

" You are not worthy of speaking with Lord Mizukage!"

" We'll protect him with our lives!"

Closing his eyes and shaking his head, Shinde murmured, " So be it." Shifting his Wyvern blade behind him he took off into a dead sprint, sidestepping any projectile thrown. He closed in on the first few ninja. Spinning his blade, he sheered through them before executing a secondary final swing to slash an incoming kunai out the air.

The next few ninja heading his way backed away in fear, before fleeing in terror.

"?" he felt a ground rumbling. It was getting louder. It was…coming from behind? Before he could turn his head he heard battle cries. A smirk found its way to his face. ' So…this was her life changing decision.' Regaining his game face he joined the fray once more only to be impeded by a massive wall of water. ' And it's surging forward…' " A tsunami!?" He shouted as loud as he could over the sound of crashing water. To those behind him he cried, " Stand behind me! And don't let go!" he didn't check to see if they heard him. He couldn't afford to.

Kicking his kekkei genkai into overdrive he began to part the waters in a wide arc by spinning and using his Wyvern as a medium. He felt something latch onto his upper kimono, which nearly tugged him back. ' They're restricting my arms!...And I lost my hat!' Wasting no time he shouted as loud as he could. " I need to slip my arms out! Just don't let go!" He knew they heard them this time because the moment he freed his arms the weight was still there. He felt the pressure of the attack fading. ' Now!' " Repel the monkey!" Gathering the last (vestiges?) of water with his Wyvern he propelled it back to the caster with the same amount of force.

They watched as the massive surge of water was simply dissipated, bashed away by- " Yagura." They said in awe.

" Go leave us." Shinde said in a tone that left no room for discussion. As they were leaving one kunoichi said, " We'll call in Mei-sama." Taking note of her words he continued to observe the Yondaime. Looking for anything out of the ordinary. ' I'm looking for mental influences right? So…the eyes! They're the windows to the soul some say.' Taking a look there he received his answer. ' They're clouded over! So he is being controlled!'

" So you're the one causing all this ruckus. Tell me why do you continue to persist with this rebellion when you'll lose in the end."

" I dunno." Shinde began as he pulled out a storage scroll. " What made you start this stupid war in the first place. You do know it's stupid right?" he asked as a summoned up another hat. Despite being possessed the Mizukage sweat-dropped.

" The world has no place for-"

" It was a rhetorical question." Shinde interrupted while securing his hat in place. " Besides if the world has no place for freaks, I assume you would've said. Then what about us? We're a buncha freaks as well, being able to manipulate the elements like we do isn't natural. Hell ninja's of the past never needed chakra, they were badass enough without it." He also summoned up a katana, which he strapped to his waist.

" And what would you know? A samurai has no place in shinobi affairs."

" Ah see that's where you're wrong. I am one of five founding members of a new breed of warrior. Perfectly combining shinobi aspects, skills, and beliefs with that of a samurai's. Both sides have beliefs, aspects, skills, and etcetera that have flaws. Why not combine them into one to fix such inconveniences. I represent a Samurai 5hinobi."

" That's good to know." Mei spoke up. " It a shame, we could have used you in our forces."

" Ah, so you couldn't let go of vengeance then. Much like how Zabuza was so adamant about me doing this."

" This isn't just for me! It's for all of us, whose lives he has ruined. The families stricken with grief and torn apart due to this war! I'm doing this for them! You must die Yagura, and if you stand in my way then you will go with him Sovereign!" Mei exclaimed taking a stance.

" Heh, pathetic. I have better things that need my attention, let's get this over with!" The Jinchuriki twirled his trident.

" Hn, a triple threat stand-off. I'm liking these odds already. Come I shall reveal to you both your foolishness!" Shinde ended bringing forth his Hiryō (Wyvern; name of his pole blade).

**-S5-**

Both forces stood back in awe as they watched the three ninja fight a titans battle.

" Futto! Sansei Kiri!" Mei spewed forth a mist of acid from her maw. The two water users jumped back and began gathering water from their surroundings. Shinde finished first and called out, " Suiton! Sansei Ame!" running the water he gathered, through the mist, he then tossed it skyward. This caused the water to shower his foes in a burning rain.

Cloaking himself in his first tailed state, Yagura's mouth bulged with water before spitting it out with the force of a torpedo and speed of a bullet. " Suiton! Suiryudan!" Passing under the falling rain of acid it splashed the said chemicals in a wide radius forcing the two opponents to jump back more to avoid it.

Once again using his blade as a medium Shinde began twirling his weapon, scrapping Hiryo against the ground with each rotation, causing the chemical soaked ground to heat up. " Burudoragon no Gōon! Tsuin Doragon Misairu!" BOOOM! Igniting the ground in front of him, he used the momentum to blow him back, avoiding most of the recoil. Two colossal fireballs streaked towards his foes lighting up the field with flames.

" Yogan! Maguma Bakudan!" spitting a glob of lava it conjoined with the fireball negatively causing it to implode outwards. BOOOOM! Another explosion MB style. The concussive force behind the blast blew away the combatants. While in the air the Sandaime began his jutsu.

" Suiton! Bakusui Shōha!" spewing massive amount of water from his mouth, he effectively put out his fireball, along with all the other flames, which coincidentally created a thick fog.

" Mizukage-sama!"

" Mei-sama!"

" Lady Terumi!"

" Lord Yondaime!"

"…Shinde!" Shinde shook his head. ' Ugh, focus man! Think about Haku later!' Looking around he made an afterthought. 'I'm glad Zabuza saw my potential and trained me before I left the first time. Thank you Silent Kill.' He prepped his throwing arm before launching Wyvern orbital, metaphorically of course. No one could throw that high right? He then drew his sword before stalking off.

' Damn it! I kinda wish I trained to see in these environments. I bet these two have some trick up there sleeve. Wait this was made from that fireball! Haha, Mei you're one smart gal.' Performing her hand-signs for Sansei Kiri she silently spewed the jutsu by exhaling.

' I can feel the hate rolling off that woman in droves, but the boy. He has a hatred for me that vanished as soon as the battle began. How can one expunge their hate so easily?' Feeling a slight burn he activated his tailed state subconsciously.

Shinde also felt the sting of the acid and stopped channeling chakra. He silently slipped into the water to avoid it. ' I want this to be over by today.' He sighed inwardly. ' This may throw things off schedule.' He felt the sudden spike in chakra, north west from where he was. ' The influence is preventing him from fighting at his fullest so that's good.' He saw the ripples made from the footfalls on the water from below. ' And she most likely rushed here and is likely less prepared than she would be. I'm only still around through sheer luck and some tricks.' He continued to churn through the water in their general direction.

' I can't let him reach three tails, the damage caused would be too devastating. But maybe he's right. If the Mizukage was going all out we would've been decimated from the start. Maybe his being controlled is effecting his fighting abilities. No! Sovereign wants to spare him! Yagura must pay for his crimes! The Yondaime must perish!' She ran to the source of the chakra spike.

' There it spiked again. She really needs to keep her anger in check. It'll get her killed.' He extended his arm just as she appeared and grabbed her by the throat. However, he noticed bubble forming underneath him and tossed her aside before jumping away as Shinde appeared sword upright in an attempt to slice his arm off.

Mei landed upright after the throw. Taking in air she thought, ' He saved me…tch now I'm confused! Why is he trying so hard to save him! He's suffered at his hands too so why!?' forming seals once more she began spewing chunks of lava globs to quickly evaporate the water they were on.

' Alright, now I'm tired off all this mist. Futon! Hayate!' he began a prayer to call forth the winds. Soon a breeze picked up casting the mist away with it. Now it seems, that they're back at where it started. Though the two shinobi looked a little worse for wear whereas the Mizukage was lightly panting. 'I really didn't want to do this.' Shinde thought thankful he never told Mei about his Kekkei Genkai. ' But it seems I have no other options.'

Turning to face the Mizukage, Shinde began his approach, Before he could even react, the Sandaime felt his entire body constrict and convulse in pain. ' What…is…this!?'

Mei watched her foes closely, looking for the slightest twitch. When suddenly Sovereign turned to face the Sandaime and move towards him arm raised. ' What is he-?' she looked to see the Sandaime frozen and he appeared to be in pain. ' No! I won't let him take this away from me!' she thought as she ran hell bent on exacting vengeance.

Shinde felt her approach and raised his left arm before shouting, " Halt!"

Pain is what she felt. Inexplicable, excruciating pain which wracked her body with convulsions. " AAAAUUUUUUUUUGH!" ' What!? How…is…he…doing…this!?'

" MEI-SAMA!" the rebels screamed horrified and terribly confused at what happened. One moment she was charging and the next she was crying out in pure agony.

" Gomen Terumi-sama. Suiton! Jetto Hanpatsu!" BOOF! A geyser blast of water shot her away towards her incoming forces.

" MEI-SAMA!" Ao and Chojuro yelled along with many others while some squealed in horror.

" Slow her descent with a pillar of water!"

" Suiton! Shinpi-Tekina Sentō!" collaborating together they created a spire long enough to not only reach her, but snatch her from the air as well slowing her descent. " Mei-sama!"

" Mei-sama! Mei-sama talk to us!"

" Ku-so…stop…hi-m." she raised her arm weakly before blacking out. Looking towards the last two titans standing Ao made up his mind.

" Fall back! Let's get her treated."

" HAI!"

Seeing the rebels in full retreat, Shinde focused his attention on the Mizukage. He began trudging forward and pulled out a slip of paper when he got close enough.

" MIZUKAGE-SAMA!" now his forces began charging forward. Acting quickly he covered the rest of the way before placing the paper on his forehead. He waited a moment, praying it for it to work. He let go of a breath he was holding, when he saw the cloudy haze in his eyes fade.

" Mizukage-sama! Do you remember!?" the Sandaime took a moment to clear his head before he hardened his gaze.

" Yes I do. Stand back." Shinde did so. The Sandaime turned his attention to his forces before- " STAY YOUR WEAPONS!" They all slowed to a stand-still. Turning back to Shinde he bowed slightly. " Thank you friend for clearing my head of its bogginess." Shinde waved it off. " However,-"

" What?"

" Why didn't you kill me? I sensed your anger, your hate right before the fight. So why?"

" Because I had a greater purpose. Tell me, what was the last thing you remember before shit hit the proverbial fan?"

" I was…confronted by someone. A man and I remember looking in his eye-he had a sharingan!"

" I assumed it would. It's the only known way to control and manipulate bijuu. The Shodaime Hokage had the power to calm and tame bijuu, completely different. I had to see how a man of logic and reason could be driven to starting a civil war over bloodlines. Those bloodline clans made your nation powerful should they agree to join the ranks and yet you had them killed off by the droves. Should you have been uninfluenced and had just went mad with power, then I would've allowed Mei to kill you."

" I see."

" But you had been influenced, I see now that this Uchiha, whoever they may be, is the one responsible for my parents deaths and the destruction of my home. They used your power and influence to do it." Shinde pinched the bridge of his nose. " Now I need you to step down as Mizukage." The shinobi began to uproar, but was quickly quelled by their leader.

" Go on." Yagura urged curious about where he was going with this.

" They aren't giving up. They nearly succeeded today, in your death. Had I failed to stop her, you wouldn't be breathing now. I need you to vanish, and have Mei Terumi step up as the new Mizukage."

" Vanish huh. So like some sort of secret weapon."

" Yes and no. We need your skill should a future tragedy have need of it. You are one of the few Jinchūriki that are fully synched with their host. That kind of ability will be needed. But I understand that some people will want to go with you, so-"

" I see, so like some sort of reserve army." Shinde nodded.

" Very well. I hereby stand down as the Mizukage and have declared Mei Terumi to be my successor. I ask that a brave few stay behind to serve her as faithfully as you have me. But understand. This will not be easy. Many will see you as scum, murderers, and traitors. So only volunteer if you can push through this hate and earn their forgiveness in time." There was silence as many thought this over. Then one man raised his hand.

" I will stay!" said the aged man.

" I shall stay as well! It'll do no good having these old bones watching over our home." They chuckled at that.

" Watch yerself young'un I can still teach ya a thing or two."

" I shall stay as well!"

" Count me in!"

" And me!"

" I-I can't." They turned to see a young shinobi still shaking from the battle.

" Hey it's alright young'un not all people can handle the intense pressure hate brings."

" He's right. That's why those of you who don't think you can handle that pressure will go with me to build up this secret army." The Sandaime said with a small smile.

" I'll stay!"

" Me too!"

" Same here!"

" I'm out!"

And the volunteers piled on until everyone was sorted out.

" Now I need someone to deliver this news to the new Mizukage."

" I shall do so!" the old man volunteered once more. " Should they find me disposable just know that I died with honor in doing a shinobi's duty." That brought the tears.

" IT"S BEEN AN HONOR OLD MAN!"

" Yes, it's been an honor." Said the former Mizukage saluting him as well.

Shinde nodded his head in respect. " We should go." His party nodded in agreement before taking off.

CHING! Looking back they saw the pole blade Shinde wielded earlier. He pulled it from the earth before flourishing it and walked on with it trailing behind his back.

**-S5-**

" To what do I owe this pleasure?" Sarutobi asked leaning back in his chair.

" Myself and my apprentice would like refuge here in the village. I shall take any curfew there is, my apprentice here was never officially a ninja."

" Is that so?"

" Hai, if you would listen to my request?"

" Go on."

" I would like to be the Jonin sensei of Kasai here, my original apprentice Haku, and one other should I find someone with potential."

" Hmm…I shall think about it, I'll let you know my decision after your curfew has ended."

" I…understand. I was hoping to do so before the next Chunin exams."

" I see. You really want this then eh. Very well, I'll allow you to be one on the condition that you replace Anko as second exam proctor."

" WHAT!?"

" Now, now Anko this was Ibiki's request."

" B-but scaring the little kiddies brings me so much joy!" she said with enthusiasm, causing her younger peers to look at her with fear, hate, and some odd sort of respect. She turned on Zabuza. " Don't you d-"

" I accept." Haku face-palmed. Anko froze with a strange look on her face.

" Baka tou-sama." She murmured. The room went cold as an eerily dark aura formed around Anko. Hiruzen and Zabuza formed a cold-sweat.

" C-curfew begins now. You can't leave on any missions out of the city, etcetera, etcetera now run man! GO!"

CRASH! Zabuza took the shortcut and leapt out the window, Anko on his tail. Haku sighed before excusing herself and following suite, if only to stop Anko from killing her father and sensei.

" M-my windows! They were two young too die! WHY!?"

" Ehm."

" Oh yes, ehm. Er, where was I oh yes I wanted to congratulate you on a job well done. Mission success. Your pay will come in sometime after the second portion to the Chunin exams. I shall call you in to hand it over when it does. File a report and have it on my desk tomorrow morning Kakashi, dismissed." They sweat-dropped at his speedy conclusion.

" H-hai Hokage-sama."

**-S5-**

The days leading up to the Chunin exams flew by in no time having come back from another successful A-rank mission back to back they wanted to get some rest before the big day tomorrow. Their last mission involved a trip to the hidden waterfall where Naruto came across another Jinchūriki, the seven tailed beetle. It's host was a teal-haired orange-eyed girl named Fu who, as all jinchuriki were, not treated well. Not sitting over so well with Naruto he convinced them to further strengthen their villages treaty by having her marry into clan with a man of her choosing that lived in the village.

" I hereby inaugurate Fu as the third and final member of team-"

" Zabuza." The said man interrupted.

" Baka tou-sama." Haku muttered.

" Pheonix."

" Stressful."

" Mugen! Alright, let's go with mugen!" Hiruzen stressed.

" Infinity?" / " We like it."

" Good now leave me in peace."

**-S5-**

Leaving the office they were told to take the day off from Zabuza, who left, when they saw Naruto run by, playing ninja with Konohamaru and friends. With nothing better to do they gave chase.

" Oof!" Looking up the kid saw a towering figure dressed in all black, looking down at him. From his position the hood shadowed the persons face, take in the fact that they also had something on their back and it's understandable why he would think-

" AGH! It's the shinigami! Please don't take me yet I'm too young to die!" He felt himself get lifted off the ground, making him squirm more.

" Pipe down kid I ain't gonna hurt ya, but I am gonna teach you a lesson for bumping into me."

" Please! I've been good! So let me go! Come on lemme go!" the kid cried squirming harder, his friends looking on in fright.

" Kid open your eyes!"

" Put him down!" Naruto caught up. Temari face-palmed.

' This is being blown all out of proportion.' She thought.

" Hey he bumped into me! It's not my fault he got scared about-ow!"he dropped the boy when a pebble hit his hand.

" He said put him down." Sasuke said getting down from the tree. Everybody caught up by this point.

" Hey he's not the shinigami!"

" That's what I've been trying to-"

" He's just a clown." Kankuro gained a tick on his forehead.

" That does it! And It's war paint not makeup!"

" Stop Kankuro you're causing a scene."

" Me!? What about him! He the one who started this mess in the first place. I should teach him a less-"

" Watch what you say. He's the grandson of the Sandaime here in Konoha. Konohamaru Sarutobi."

" Eh?"

" Enough Kankuro. Before Gaara comes-"

" He's already here." Enka, Naruto, and Haku said. As they said that A boy with red hair and a giant gourd of sand on his back fell from the tree and walked towards them.

" G-gaara I-"

" Kankuro, shut up or I'll-"

" Gaara?!" his eyes as well as three others widened in surprise. They found three people strolling up the road. Well two strolling and one running. " It is you! It's me Soyokaze! Don't cha remember!?" Now Temari's and Kankuro's eyes widened.

" Soyo-kaze?" she frowned.

" So you don't remember. How about we go somewhere to catch up? I'll help you remember. Would you like that?" He was too confused to do anything, but nod.

" Well, well, well." Shinde said.

" Looks like the gangs all here." Said the unknown.

" Who're you?" Sasuke asked curious about the new faces.

" Oh forgive my rudeness." The girl said doing a complete 180 of her perky self from earlier. " I am Soyokaze."

" Names Inazuma. Shiroi Inazuma."

" And you know who I am. So…"

" Well we don't handsome-" Temari began.

" Sorry I'm taken." Drat the good ones were always taken. " Hate to break up this get together so soon, but it looks like some of us needs some time alone-" he said glancing at Soyokaze, which she caught.

" U-urusai!" she said beet red. This made him smirk.

" So we'll be seeing you." With that he grabbed Haku by the waist and flickered away, leaving Temari gaping.

" Y-yeah what he said." Soyokaze added before motioning for Gaara to follow which he did. Leaving his siblings gaping.

Enka and Shiroi said their parts and went to hangout. Naruto said his goodbyes and ran off into the distance. Sasuke went to who knows where, Sakura went to find Ino. Leaving behind the Konohamaru squad and the Subaku siblings to gawk in confusion.

**-S5-**

Making their way to the academy building, team seven came across a crowd impeding there path. Naruto face-palmed. Sasuke and Sakura saw a distortion above the room number sign. ' Genjutsu.' The three thought.

" Just ignore them." Naruto whispered. " Stay in the back. Let them be late for the test. Less competition for later." They nodded and surged forward.

Nearing the flight of stairs they were stopped by another team.

" Excuse me." They turned to see a green-spandex wearing shinobi with a bowl-cut hairstyle and freakishly large eyebrows.

" Hm?"

" Are you Sasuke Uchiha? I would like to challenge you to a duel." The said shinobi smirked.

" Sasuke we don't have time for this." Naruto hissed.

" Hn, don't worry I'll make this quick." Naruto just sighed. The two ninja made their way outside. Giving him a look, Naruto just sighed and waved Sakura to go after him.

" What is a samurai doing here in a ninja exam? Couldn't make it in your own society? Heh, fool. Once a failure always a failure." He said before shoulder bumping past him.

" Ugh. Sorry about him."

" Don't worry about it Tenten. He's just someone who can't let go of the past."

" H-how did you know my name?" Uh-shit!

' Fucking Naruto your slipping! First Anko and now Tenten!'

" H-hey are you okay?"

" Yeah-yeah I'm sorry for troubling you. We should-uh-head for the exam room now."

" Sure…"

**-S5-**

Sasuke and Sakura walked in with the former having a noticeable bruise on their chin. As soon as they got closer he spoke in an underlying tone.

" Never judge a book by its cover." Sasuke just huffed while Sakura sighed.

" Heh looks like the gang's all here. What happened to you Sasuke?"

" Stuff it mutt."

" Ooh someone's extra spicy today eh duck-boy."

" Kiba-kun stop."

" Sorry Hinata, is was all jokes. So much tension in here, I felt it was appropriate."

" Wow Kiba didn't think you knew words like that." Shikimaru said making his presence known.

" Yeah who knew that he would actually be right about something for once." Sakura spoke up.

" Oh stuff it will yah!" everyone laughed at his expense, even Hinata and Shino let out a few chuckles. " Come on not you guys too!"

" Admit it Kiba-kun it was pretty funny." He sighed in admittance.

" Yeah I guess it was." Ino let out a cheer.

" Go Hinata! I didn't think anyone would be able to tame him." That made them blush.

Off to the sides Tenten was gazing at Naruto, Neji was just plain cheery (irony),Lee was being Lee, Shinde was chatting quietly with Haku, Enka and Shiroi was making conversation, and Soyokaze was chatting Gaara up, and he was actually nice for once! Like his bloody-thirsty meter was at zero. Temari and Kankuro were astonished and blown-away at this.

' This is our baby-brother…' (Kankuro)

' Oh Gaara…' (Temari)

" Excuse me." A silver-haired genin caught there attention. " I was wondering if you'd be interested in seeing my ninja info cards."

" Info cards?" (Ino)

" Yes, I've been gathering data on other combatants. I've been doing this for a while, seven years to be exact, and I've taken to keeping notes on participants' mission history and stats." The ninja explained.

" Can we try them out?" (Sasuke)

" Of course."

" Wait, who are you exactly?" (Enka)

" Oh forgive my rudeness, I'm Kabuto Yakushi." He said pushing back his glasses. " So, anyone in particular?"

" That redhead over there." Shikimaru suggested.

" Rock Lee." Sasuke called next.

" Him. The one in the Kimono next to the pinkette." Neji said in a snarky tone.

" Hm,, let's see. Ah here we are Subaku no Gaara. Says here that he's never been hurt once on a mission. Some have even been B-ranks." Shikimaru thanked him and pondered the info.

" Ah. Rock Lee, no ninjutsu or genjutsu ability to speak of, but his taijutsu is off the charts!"

" And the last one. Nar-" before he was finished the card was cut in two. And five sets of eyes bore their gazes into him. However the damage was done.

" Wait were you going to say Naruto?!" Tenten exclaimed. Before she could answer Ibiki popped into the room.

"Alright maggots, pipe down. Now we'll be handing you a number, find the corresponding seat and stay there till the exams are done." Giving them a chance to take their seats he continued. " Now for the rules. There are ten questions, for each one you get right that's two points."

" Sir, the paper only has nine questions." Ibiki glanced at his number.

" Number 27, you and your team are disqualified. Leave now or be forcefully evicted."

" What! But-" before he could say more, his pissed teammates dragged him out. Followed by a shriek of pain and yelling.

" You idiot! Why'd you go and peek at the paper for!"

" He didn't say we couldn't!"

" He wasn't fuckin finished with the rules yah dumbass!"

" Ahh! I didn't know! Kya! I'm sorry…uh." And that's basically it in a nutshell.

" As I was saying." Ibiki continued. " Ya get two points for each question. You have a total of fifteen points to begin with. Every time you're caught cheating you are docked three points. Get caught five times, then you and your team are disqualified. Any questions before we begin?"

" Can we ask about what that guy was talking about?"

"…No, now when I when I say so you may begin, when I say stop you stop, got it? Good. Go!"

The room was suddenly filled with noise before abruptly stopping. As a few people entered the fray. ' Ugh. Latecomers. To think they were actually fooled by such a lame genjutsu.' He pinched the bridge of his nose. " All of you, get out your late so you fail." The room became quiet again. A few scribbles here and there, but it was pretty much silent. Looking around the room Ibiki was seeing what the other proctors couldn't from their perspective. Everything. From Tenten's Mirrors to the floating eyeball of sand, he saw it all. He saw proctor beginning to point out people.

' Hehe my favorite part.' " Numbers 41, 103, and two. Get your teams and get out." He looked around once more, he managed to find the most subtle and surprising cheaters. The elementals. Specifically the wind and water users, at least the crafty ones anyway. The wind users would blow a gentle breeze along their tables allowing them to quickly memorize what they see and copying it down. Or help their teammates by spelling out the answers in kanji with eraser or pencil shavings. The sweat from the contestants was used by the water users to spell out kanji in water droplets. Hard to see if you're not looking hard enough. He was signaled to call out more and more until the timer rang.

" Pencils down, hands up. Go ahead and put 'em down. Now for the final question. Now before I tell you all what it is does anyone want to dropout now, because there's no going back after this."

" What do you mean?"

" I mean, that if you don't choose to answer the next question, you can always try again the next time around. However should you take the question and get it wrong then you'll stay a genin forever."

" What you can't do that!"

" Yeah I call your bluff!"

" There are others here who've taken these exams before!"

" Well too bad, life ain't fair. You got stuck with me this year. So will you risk it all or try again next time?" The hands of more contestants shot up and their numbers began to dwindle until the Konoha 12, the Suna siblings, the sound trio, Kabuto's lot, Orochimaru's lot (though nobody knew it yet), and the OC's were left. ' Well ain't this a problem.' " You all pass."

" That's great and all, but what about the tenth question?" (Temari)

" I already told you it. The tenth question was to see if you had the guts to continue forwards despite impossible odds. You get a mission where the debrief is vague and the information slim at best. It has you crossing behind enemy lines trying to gather information vital for your village. No backup, no support, if you get caught we never knew you were there. So would you take the mission anyway or wait for a easier mission to come up. This is what separates the chunin from genin."

" And the other questions?" (Naruto)

" To see if you could gather information discreetly without being noticed. That brings us to our next exam, which is a problem. Because all the other cowards forfeited, there ain't enough of you left to go with our original pla-"

BOOOM! The wall exploded causing Ibiki to face-palm. Standing before the whole in the wall was Anko with her banner proudly displayed. Entering the fray behind her was Zabuza.

" Sorry Ibiki I tried to hold her off, but she got away from me."

" It's alright, I'm beginning to think no one can tame Anko anymore."

" Whoa Ibiki! What did you do to them, there's like nobody here!"

" These are the only ones up to snuff, buncha cowards." He muttured the last part.

" Well, then I guess because there are so few of you left we'll have to move on to the preliminary elimination round."

" Let's move, the faster we get this done the sooner we get this over with." (Zabuza)

" I'll get the Hokage and sensei(s) together and have them head over." Ibiki said as he checked over the answers on the papers. ' W-what is this!?' On the paper, there was a kanji written for 'traitor'. He shuffled through them again and found five more.

" Kabuto…Yakushi…is…a…traitor. 'Orders?'." Ibiki flickered away papers in hand.

**-S5-**

' Damn it! This is going according to plans at all!'

' Orochimaru-sama must be furious right now.'

" *static* Anko. Zabuza. Do you copy?" (Ibiki)

" Go ahead Ibiki."

" Don't raise awareness to yourself, but there's a traitor among you. Kabuto Yakushi, genin with silver hair and glasses. Six of the contestants papers had scrambled the message among their tests. We're heading there as fast as we can, but see if you can't detain him. Those genin await their orders." She glanced back at his position.

' Che. He's right in the middle of them all how are we-' she saw Naruto's hand twitch. ' Does he know-' this time it formed signs. ' He does! That little fucker knows how to signal others. Kakashi you clever bastard!'

Zabuza watched as he signaled the signs for 'traitor in our midst' which caught the Nara's eye. Who signaled 'where?'. He saw his fellow dressed compatriots doing the same to other shinobi. ' Heh who woulda thought they'd take initiative, these genin really are something. Now what are you planning?' He continued to watch as they signaled for 'surround' and 'subtle'.

" Hey Kabuto-san."

" Hmm?"

" I was wondering when you got the idea to do ninja-info cards?"

" I believe it was sometime during my third attempt." Shikimaru and a few others flanked his left and paced in front. Effectively blocking him from the view of others.

" Well-" Shikimaru spoke up. " How did you make them?"

" Ah well that-" the other closed in blocking him out completely. He assumed they were listening in and was just curious. " Is a secret." They almost lost their footing.

" Were almost there!" Anko called out. The genin glanced at each other waiting for the signal. 'Not yet.' They continued on until they reached the small building out in the middle. " Alright move it people come on." ' Guess I'll have to do it myself.' She thought ushering them inside. Moving in single file Shiroi was behind Kabuto when he struck. Uttering " Barukan Shinkei Pinchi." He channeled lightning chakra into his fingertips before striking the pressure points in Kabuto's neck and shoulder knocking him out with the effectiveness of a Taser. Zabuza muffled any cries he would've made before pulling him off to the side. Both he and Anko nodded at his good work. The Hokage and his Anbu appeared moments later with Ibiki, the sensei, and a few more chunin.

" Good work."

" It was a student who did it. Knocked him unconscious before I even got close."

" All of your genin are well coordinated. They sent and read signals to each other and surrounded him from view. But by then we already closed in on the building. Still remarkable."

" I'll get him to talk, bring the dirtbag." Ibiki ordered the chunin who all shunshin-d off to T&I. Everyone else went inside to await the matches.

**-S5-**

" And with that said let the preliminary matches begin." The proctor Gekkou Hayate spoke up.

*cough, cough* "Before that would anyone like to forfeit?"

A kunoichi from Kusa raised her hand. She left immediately.

" Anyone else? No, then let's start." A screen revealed itself to the left side of the kage box. It began flashing through names. Soyokaze vs Temari.

" May the-*Cough* two combatants make their way down." Both girls made their down, just eyeing one another. As they stood facing each other with Hayate in the between the two, Temari had to ask.

" Who are you? No one has ever treated my brother that way before."

" Don't call him your brother!" she hissed. Temari stepped back. " If you were really his siblings then you would have been there for him through everything he'd been through."

" Our father-"

" Bullshit! Sometimes the parent can't get their way!"

" Not if he's the Kazekage maybe! He would push us in training past the point of broken bones! You have no idea how much worse he'd become when we even spoke Gaara's name! We had to cave eventually. So don't ever question my love for my brother!" Temari hissed back in retaliation. "Proctor start the match!"

*Cough, cough* "Are you both ready? Hajime!" he jumped back. Soyokaze started it off by throwing several kunai and shuriken. They were propelled away as they closed in however.

' Should have expected a wind user coming from Suna after all. Alright then how about this.' Soyokaze then flourished her arms before arcing them in a swing. Temari narrowed her eyes.

'A wind user too. This will be interesting.' She countered with invisible blades of wind of her own. People in the stands were wondering what she was doing when WOOOSH! I strong gust of wind nearly blew some off their feet.

' W-what was that!?' (Tenten)

' W-where did that wind come from!?' (Sakura)

" Wind users." Kakashi stated.

" Wind users?"

" They are both using wind-based jutsu."

WHOOOSH! WOOSH! VWOOSH! SWOOSH! Just a constant stream of air, blasted by as they continued their game.

' Tch. This is tougher than I expected. Didn't think she'd be this good. I've got no choice it seems.' " When you see all three moons." Temari fully released her fan. " You'll lose." She whirled it once before seemingly vanishing along with it. Soyokaze just held onto her conical hat as she drew her sword in a reversed grip. She then flipped it before attaching the hilt to her other blade and drawing it as well. A shadow loomed over her as this happened.

Everyone was gripped with silence as they watched things play out. Though when Tenten witnessed her put her blades together at the hilts she positively squealed in glee. " Whoa! Didja see that?! Oh I so want one of those! Where'd you think she got it!" she said ecstatically. Soyokaze's partners chuckled.

"Ask her after the match neh."

" Hehe right sorry."

" No need to apologize." Naruto spoke up. " It's perfectly alright to get hyped about what you love." Tenten just stared at him a bit before refocusing on the match.

They saw Temari float behind her on her fan. Landing without a sound she cried out, " Futon! Kamaitachi!" A strong vacuum seemed to be emanate from nowhere as it tried to bring in the girl before it. Flourishing her dual-blades and spinning on her heel, Soyokaze also cried out her jutsu.

" Futon! Deshimeshon no Tatsumaki!" A tornado of equal strength and intensity appeared to clash with Temari's. The winds were so intense everyone had difficulty keeping their footing. Soyokaze retrieved from her pouch a claw which she used to help keep her floored. Just as it was beginning the be too much, the winds suddenly imploded on itself blasting everyone back.

Temari shielded herself with her fan, protecting her from most of the damage. Soyokaze wasn't so lucky being closer and less protected she took the brunt of the blast, knocking her unconscious. She'd have been hurt more had her sensei not caught her. He shook his head at the proctor.

" Winner by knockout: Temari." She walked towards Chigo. She took a moment to stare at her opponent before looking at him.

" When she wakes can you tell her to meet with me, I'd appreciate it." Chigo gave her a hard stare before grunting an affirmative.

" Sure thing kiddo."

" B-baka." She murmured before walking up the steps. Assuring medics that she'd be fine he took her up to the railings. He felt a tap on his shoulder as he set her down.

" Hm?" it was Hinata holding out something. " What is it."

" For her." She squeaked out.

" It's ointment." A red eyed woman spoke.

" Heh, is that right. Seems we got a little medic watching out for you eh." He said to the sleeping girl. Hinata poked her fingers together, blushing in embarrassment. " Can you me a favor little medic. Look out for her will yah?" Hinata nodded with a happy smile. Standing up he took notice of the contestant board and scoffed. " Hey proctor, you might as well call this a draw. I know my students and these two are evenly matched."

" Wait you saying you taught these monstrosities how to fight like that?" Zabuza exclaimed.

" It's a pleasure finally meeting the one who taught Konran." Kakashi said holding out his hand. Chigo took it before facing the fighters again.

" I have to agree with him on this one sensei." Enka spoke up. "I may have improved over the years, but so has he. Our skills will cancel out. If that's the case it's better to keep skills hidden until necessary. Giving foes a surprise." Zabuza sighed.

" If that's how you feel then do what you will."

" Proctor-san I withdraw from this fight."

" I as well proctor."

*Cough* " Then let the next contestants be chosen." It was Sasuke and Akado Yoroi. " Are both contestants ready? Very well *cough, cough* Begin!"

Sasuke immediately threw kunai behind him before throwing more forwards, which Akado dodged.

" Che is that all! I thought Uchihas were better than that!" he ran forwards, but snagged- ' Ninja-wire!' the wire pulled the rest of the kunai attached wires to him wrapping him in it and piercing his flesh. One of the wires trailed from Sasuke's mouth.

" Surrender." He stated through clenched teeth forming hand seals.

" Never."

" Katon! Ryuka!" the flames trailed down the wire to his foe, igniting him.

" Winner Sasuke Uchiha. We need a medic in here!"

" Shino Aburame vs Zaku Abume!" Shino had him blow both arms off. " Shino Aburame is the victor."

" Ino Yamanaka vs Sakura Haruno." Too tired to move. " It's a draw!"

" Heh. Looks like you got better Sakura."

" Thanks Ino."

" Rock Lee vs Gaara!" Soyokaze woke by then and watched as Gaara went mad and seemingly ended Lee's career. Getting back up despite being unconscious was heartbreaking, heart-wrenching, and totally inspiring. " Winner Gaara." She was about to go over and give him a lashing, but was stopped.

" Let it be. Sometimes you can't change the way things are supposed to be."

" Neji Hyuga vs Hintata Hyuga." Letting his anger take over he struck a lethal blow, before being put down. " Winner Neji Hyuga."

" Proctor I forfeit." Shinde called out. He left to the medical bay without waiting for a response.

" I as well." Haku said following suite.

" Sensei…" Soyokaze began.

" Get going." She nodded and trailed the two.

" Dai Konran vs Kiba Inuzuka."

" Surrender."

" What?!"

" Surrender."

" You kidding me! No way I'm quitting! I'll make that bastard pay for hurting Hinata!"

" If you fight with anger in your heart you'll lose." Naruto stated calmly.

" Just shut up! Proctor!" both men sighed and braced themselves.

" Hajime!"

Immediately flipping his blade on its reverse end he moved." Kenjutsu! Zantetsuken!" In a flash Kiba fell, unconsciousness befalling him. " Take a good look Neji Hyuga, for you shall not have the luxury of mercy."

" Winner Dai Konran."

" Chouji Akimichi vs Dosu Kinuta." Severe disorientation on Chouji's part. " Winner Dosu."

" Shikimaru Nara vs Kin Tsuchi." Same as canon cause I found it funny. " Winner Shikimaru Nara."

" Now all winning contestants draw your numbers."

" One." (Naruto)

" Two." (Neji) With his conical shadowing his face, all anyone could see was a cold, cynical smile.

" Three, mendokusai." (Shikimaru)

" Four." (Temari) she smirked.

" Five." (Kankuro)

" Six." (Shino) the excited hum of the kikaichu could be heard.

" Seven." (Sasuke)

" Eight." (Gaara)

" Nine." (Dosu)

" Ten." (Tenten) (I swear to you all I did not do this on purpose. I had literally forgotten she hadn't fought yet; if you are reading this than this is the revised version. I done goofed. XD)

Everyone stopped when she suddenly spoke up. They looked at her, then her drawn number, then her again before face-planting. Hiruzen face-palmed before clearing his throat. " Alright you all have a month until the finals, take this time to train and enjoy your stay within Konoha."

**-S5-**

**I hope you are enjoying the story so far. ^_^ If you wanna check out the stories that inspired me, then check out my page/profile and check my favorites.**

**Bio:**

**Soyokaze: Name undisclosed, Orphan with origins unknown, part of a group recently recognized as Samurai 5hinobi, dressed similarly to Naruto conical and all (though with different color palette).**

**Shiroi Inazuma: Name undisclosed, Orphan with unknown origins, another member of the recently recognized Samurai 5hinobi with the distinct dress of conical, kimono, and swords.**

**Futtō: Boil**

**Yōgan: Lava**

**Hayate: Gentle Breeze**

**Sansei Kiri: Acid Mist**

**Sansei Ame: Acid Rain**

**Suiryudan: Water Dragon Bullet**

**BuruDoragon no Gōon: Roar Blue Dragon**

**TsuinDoragonMisairu: Twin Dragon Missiles**

**Maguma Bakudan: Magma Bomb**

**Bakusui Shoha: Exploding Water Shockwave**

**Jettō Hanpatsu: Jet Repulsion**

**Zantetsuken: Apparently it means Iron-cutting sword, but I don't agree with that sword part. So let's call it edge instead. Because Shin Zantetsuken, its advanced version, means True edge so why not. So Iron-cutting Edge.**

**Barukan Shinkei Pinchi: Vulcan Nerve Pinch. I always wondered what a Vulcan is. Every time I hear it I think a bird of some badass kind. But it's not…I think (I know what it is now forgive my ignorance).**

**Maruchi Suiryoku: Multi-thrust.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Calm Before the Storm**

" Look we've stabilized him and reset any bones that may have been misplaced, but the fractures caused by the injury in his leg has traveled upwards to his lower spine and we can't operate or we risk ending his shinobi career permanently. Not only that, but the sand in the wounds aren't making it easier for us. The only way I see it, his only hope is Tsunade-hime and she's never coming back." The head doctor told Gai.

" Now Hinata Hyuga is a different matter. He was intentionally trying to kill her as painfully as possible. The points he hit would've eventually ruptured her organs in time. Then there's her heart. The pulse is weak, but it's there. However too much stress and she'll stroke and die. It's too weak now. At the most she'll have about a month give or take a few days, unless we can find a donor, but it'll be hard. A rare blood type. Now thankfully those two shinobi sacrificed advancing in rank in order to help operate on her, thanks to their assistance we were able to find all of this in less than a day. Giving us ample time to find a way a to help her."

The doctor left them with that.

' Those two genin are my only chance of saving Lee…I must find them!'

' I want to thank those two for helping Hinata.'

The two jonin merely nodded to each other in passing before exiting the hospital. On the roof Haku and Shinde, watched them leave.

" I don't understand, why must we hide from them? They only want our help."

" Perhaps, and I do want to help them, but I don't feel it's necessary to have face-to-face confrontation. You could say I'm weird like that." She giggled. " Now what we're going to do is most likely gonna get us in trouble, but we can consider this stealth training and do our best not to get caught."

" So what's the plan?"

" We'll wait until-" they both felt killer intent. The glanced at each other before running to find the source.

**-S5-**

Naruto and Shikimaru found themselves standing between an unconscious Lee and a bloodthirsty Gaara.

" Mendokusai…how did we get in this mess?"

" I respect Lee and paid him a visit. You had and errand to run and dropped by."

" It was rhetorical, you troublesome guy."

" Why?...Why do you protect him?"

" Because he's a comrade."

" And because you're sick." They heard a voice behind Gaara. Shinde and Haku stood at the doorway.

" I was hoping to settle this with you later, but I guess now is a better time than any." He said with a sigh. " By the way Nara, this information is confidential, unless you want to cause an incident, don't repeat what you hear." He added. " Gaara, you aren't wrong when you say the voice in your head is your mother's. Her love for you is so strong that a piece of her soul…I guess you can say-bonded with you. That's the source of your automatic sand defense. But the Ichibi's influence is what makes her bloodthirsty driving you to do bad things." Gaara's eyes widened at hearing that. "As it is now he is more powerful than she is. Let us help her. Help us help her. Shukaku will try to have you resist us. Ignore him. Fight him, long enough to reinforce your seal and it'll just be your mother's voice guiding you."

" Gai is coming." Haku whispered. He nodded to her.

" If you can trust us. If you want the crazed voices to end, meet us on the rock faces of the Kage." They shunshin-d just as Gai barged through the door. The sand retracted back into the gourd.

" I'm sorry for disturbing you." He said before shunshin-ing as well.

" I felt the KI as I was coming back from-erm it doesn't matter. Thank you for watching over him." Gai bowed.

" He's a comrade, just doing what he'd do for us. Now we have to go. Be seeing you Gai-sempai." Naruto dragged Shikimaru with him.

" Oi what was all that back there?"

" I'll explain on the way. Under the commotion of the street." Naruto murmured. Shikimaru nodded as they left the hospital and entered the market. " Your already much involved now so I might as well tell you. Gaara is a jinchuriki. A human sacrificed given up at birth to seal and contain powerful constructs of power known as bijuu. One such bijuu is-"

" The Kyuubi."

" Yes. They had sealed the one-tailed Shukaku within him, and apparently both it and his mother didn't appreciate that. We're heading to the top of the monument away from both prying eyes and populated areas so we can reinforce his poorly applied seal."

" Why me?"

" If he can't resist the crazed voices in his head, he'll resist. The Nara clan's shadow justu's can help in restraining him long enough for me to apply the seal."

" Whoa wait are you sure you know what you're doing?"

" As you've already noticed myself and a few others are dressed similarly with different color palettes. The five founders made me their first official member of their organization. My specialty is seals and the rest of my skills are well rounded, this way most of my bases are covered leaving no weaknesses." Shikimaru nodded, it was quite a sound idea actually.

" So who else is in this Organization?"

" Just myself and the founders. Recruitment is up to them. I'm just glad they took me in and trained me. If you show potential you could be one too, I'd be able to tell you more for sure. But it's all your choice." Shikimaru stayed silent pondering his words.

Reaching the top of the monument they found Soyokaze waiting there as well as Temari. Gaara was sitting crossed legged with his eyes closed, the wind billowing through his hair. Shinde and Haku were sitting on the head the Nidaime just looking over the City in peace.

" We ready?" Naruto asked.

" Give us the rundown." Shikimaru said as everyone gathered.

" I'm here with Temari to give our support. She wanted to talk with me and since she's his sister and I'm his friend, what better chance to meet." Soyokaze said cheerily.

" I'm assuming you are here for your clan's shadow trapping capabilities?" Shikimaru nodded. " Should you fail to resist Gaara, he shall trap you with his jutsu to prevent you from harming anyone. I myself will dampen your control over sand by turning it into mud. Haku here will then freeze it along with yourself, further trapping you and hopefully giving Konran enough time to-"

" Can I?" Naruto interrupted. " If I want them to trust me, to know why I'm doing this I should tell them about myself right?" Shinde stared at him before nodding.

" It'll give him enough time to strengthen or even improving your seal." he motioned for Naruto to proceed.

" My name as well as all of our names should be kept a secret. It one of the most important things a ninja should have, simply because you can learn a lot about a person from it. So I ask that you keep it to yourself." Seeing them nod he continued. " My alias and codename is as you know Dai Konran. However that's also my real name hidden in plain sight. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko."

That shocked Gaara, Temari, and Shikimaru.

" But how did you not end up like me?!"

" Because I was saved before my mind could snap. Chigo sensei found me being beaten during the festival and took me with him as he searched for his original five students. Since I wasn't part of the original plan and because they didn't want me feeling left out, I was to become the first member outside the five founders to be instated. Shortly before you snapped you met a little orphan girl, didn't you?" Gaara nodded. " Soyokaze here probably already explained it to you both, but she was that girl. She was taken by us a little later after you became friends, though we gave her time to say her goodbyes. Look I'll explain more later, but we should get this over with. Most of us are in these exams after all."

" Now sit Gaara, do what we told you earlier. Relax and let your mind wander…"

**-S5-**

' You'll find yourself in your mindscape. Remember you are in control here. Not him. Find Shukaku, confront him. The only way for this to work is if you face what you fear most head on. If what I said has any truth, then your mother's soul lingers behind those bars.' Gaara continued to walk further into his mindscape listening to his words.

**-S5-**

" What do you mean my mother's soul!?" Temari exclaimed.

" Temari-chan." Soyokaze spoke. " He theorized that the reason Gaara's sand acts on its own to protect him is because it's your mother's love or a piece of her spirit who manipulates it." Temari was appalled.

" So your saying this whole time she could have been with that monster. The whole time she could have been watching us, seeing how terrified we are of our own brother." Temari was hugged by Soyokaze, who she hugged back. " She must be so disappointed in us."

" People fear what they don't understand…I'm sure it's not too late to be forgiven. When we finish up here, you spend as much time as you can together. Show him your sorry, but that you've never stopped caring." Temari just nodded.

**-S5-**

' Gaara once you've past those bars, the seal will muffle my voice. So remember this now. When you pass, find your mother. Your _real_ mother. This is a Tanuki we're dealing with here.**' **Naruto spoke up. ' It's just as sly and cunning as a fox, so you will be fooled if you're not careful. And remember this is still your mind, so no matter how fragile or broken it may be you are king here.' Gaara walked on until he saw a clearing of sorts. As he got closer noticed a shrine of some sort.

' So find your mother. And work together to get out of there. The seal will know which is what. If the Ichibi takes her form to try and escape alongside you the seal will block it. _You_ have to save _her_ this time, if we place the seal with her still inside then she'll be trapped forever.' He stepped over the threshold to the shrine and it instantly vanished to reveal massive bars, the Tanuki's prison.

' Good luck.' The voices said fading as he walked forwards into the darkness. As he continued on he began to hear voices. The farther he walked the louder they got until he realized they belonged to everyone he's killed in the past.

" No!" he shouted. " It wasn't me! _He_ made me do it! Go away! Just leave me alone! Bother him!" and just like that the voices drifted away. He continued walking before he heard another voice. Though this time it was one and it was gentle, soothing. He began following the melodious voice until it led him to a woman. " Mother?"

" Yes honey, come to mama."

" Mother!" he ran up to her, but stopped short when he noticed her eyes. Diamond shaped pupils inside golden yellow eyes, surrounded by black sclera. " Shukaku…"

" Hehehehe pity and here I thought you'd be a hardcore momma's boy!"

" Where's my mother!"

" Oh and how do you know this isn't your mother."

" W-what?"

" That's right. How do you know I didn't just possess her spiritual body hmm?"

" No! You lie!"

" Do I?!"

' He's lying! He must be! They said that this is my mind. And that I'm in control of it, no matter what state it's in.' " I am the master here Tanuki and I want to know WHERE"S MY MOTHER!?" As if waiting for his word, the darkness around them shattered. And sitting immediately beside him was his mother, her head in her knees. " Mother!" She gasped.

Lifting her head to meet the voice she saw the son she strove so hard to protect. " G-Gaara?!" she said in disbelief.

" Mother." He said enveloping her in a hug. He was fascinated with it, these hugs. They were warm, soft. He could understand why people liked them.

" Gaara I'm so sorry."

" What for?"

" For being so weak, I couldn't protect you."

" Your wrong, you've been protecting me all my life."

" No, no that's not it. I'm not in here by chance Sochi, I chose to be in here."

" Wh-what?! Why would you do that?"

" To protect you of course. How else would I have been able to manipulate the sand. It's just that your fa-no _that_ man he tried to have you killed constantly that I tired myself out and that's when Shukaku struck. He then proceeded to shove me into that dark corner of your mind, however, as luck would have it my subconscious was still able to protect you."

" Well I'm here to rescue you. We can get you out of here."

" No! I cannot go Gaara, it pains me to see you get hurt."

" Mother it hurts me more knowing you're constantly hounded by that monster. Please my…friends…t-they can help. They said you'd be in here and sent me to get you out. They're going to reinforce the seal." Her eyes widened at that.

" Come here Sochi." She said holding her arm out for him. The moment he took it he began feeling tired.

" Mo-Mother?" a barrier formed around both mother and son.

" Shh Sochi. Sleep now." A warm, serene feeling permeated the area.

" H*yawn* hai." Falling into slumber, she made sure he was resting before placing her hand on his head.

**-S5-**

Outside the group was waiting for anything to happen as Naruto prepped the seal. Suddenly Gaara stirred before opening his eyes. They immediately noticed something wrong. His pupils were gone. Yet despite this fact they couldn't help but feel warm and safe.

" Friends of Gaara." They gasped.

' Shukaku? No…this feeling is too warm and serene.'

" M-Mother?"

" Ah, Temari…"

" Mother! K-Kaa-san where's Gaara?"

" Worry not dear daughter he is with me resting."

" So you are both out the seal then?" Shinde asked.

" No…"

" What do you mean?" (Temari)

" I mean that when Gaara was born I purposefully entered the seal in order to keep your brother safe from _that _man."

" I-I see."

" So that's how his sand defense was possible."

" Yes. While my love and worry for him in his life as a jinchuriki made it possible for my soul to reside within him I couldn't properly protect him without the Ichibi's chakra."

" He doesn't need that protection now."

" Probably not, but it pains me to see any of my babies hurt which is why I will do as I must as a mother."

" Kaa-chan." A frown appeared on Gaara's face.

" Please reinforce the seal. When you do I shall reside safely behind it, with the Ichibi now at bay."

" I can see why you would want this. However, your defense has made Gaara too lenient. By caring too much, holding on too tightly, Gaara's taijutsu has been drastically weakened. Giving him the illusion that he's invincible. Should someone be fast enough, they can outrun your defense and pummel him into submission, like what happened yesterday." She was speechless. Left to think on what he said.

" Not only that, but wouldn't you rather be out here with your children?" Naruto questioned.

" No. you cannot escape death. The shinigami is aware of my presence here. Though it is eluding as to how my case happened, it was made clear that I could not be resurrected."

" I agree. It would be a crime against nature. But I'm not speaking of resurrection. I speak of transference, soul-binding if you will." Shinde stated.

" Soul-binding…" she pondered. The entire time Temari's eyes getting wider and wider at the possibilities.

' Is it really possible? Can we really…'

" Yes, we would take a piece of your soul, in this case it's already been done, and we bind it to an artificial being with its own life-force. You would technically be alive again, and should you die your soul rejoins with the rest." Naruto explained.

" I-I can really be with them again?"

" It should be possible, we'll need to wrack our brains over it of course, but a way is still there." Naruto said tapping his head with his knuckles.

"…Very well. I shall await the day that I'll be with my children once more."

" Excellent. Naruto?"

" Ready."

" Then you and Gaara will need to make a break for the exit. No matter what stick together, your bond is what protects you from the Ichibi." She nods.

" Farewell. I love you Temari, be sure to let Kankuro know that as well. I'll see you whenever…"

" Hai. Till then Okaa-chan." Temari said, her tears flowing freely. Gaara's eyes closed once more and stayed that way. The serene feeling they felt slowly ebbing away.

" Be ready, Shukaku will try to prevent them from leaving the barrier the seal creates. The body will begin to react on its own with its mind in turmoil. That's why we're here."

" Sounds like you've done this before." (Shikimaru)

" Well we haven't, but Naruto along with Haku, Kakashi, Enka, his temporary sensei Anko, and the hero of waterfall have done this with the jinchuriki of the seven-tailed beetle."

" So we got lucky."

" No. If I'd have to guess, I'd say we got the short end of the stick." Naruto stated. " With Fu, she and the bijuu merely got into a heated argument for a short while. Which in that small time the mind was in enough turmoil to cause the body to go haywire. This time the bijuu is desperate."

" What a drag." Right after he said that, the body of Gaara jumped to life, causing everyone to jump back. Sand immediately followed behind.

" Suiton! Mizu no Dangan!" Spitting out powerful shots of water, the sand began to absorb it causing a tremendous slowdown to occur.

" Suiton! Araumi Shuriken!" Forming a ninja star out of rapidly spinning water, Shinde released it at max power causing the sand to part and absorb it with whatever wasn't wet at the time.

" Toketsu!" Haku cried out encasing it all in ice. It hit the ground with a solid 'THUNK!'. Shikimaru used this as his chance to snag Gaara's shadow.

" Shit! This is…really tough!"

" Haku." / " On it!" She began frosting his body making it stiff, causing Shikimaru to sigh in relief.

" Thanks. How will we know when they're out?"

" You can feel if they're resisting can't you? Well when resistance is non-existent then you let me know." Naruto said.

" He's stopped." Shikimaru let his jutsu fall. Naruto lifted his shirt before getting to work.

" We should build a fire. He'll be a bit cold." This made Haku pout cutely making Shinde chuckle.

" This has been interesting, but I've gotta head back. See ya." Shikimaru waved lazily. Haku gained an idea as they waved back.

" Do we have to? We could just let Soyokaze give him warmth." She suggested making the said girl's face burn.

" Urusai!" the two laughed at her situation while Temari smiled lightly with Gaara's head resting in her lap. Soyokaze calmed down before sitting beside her who then had Gaara dropped in her lap. It was made all the funnier when he snuggled into it, Causing her to blush crimson. Naruto lowered the shirt before wiping his brow.

" Done. Man I'm beat, and hungry. Who want's ramen? On me."

" Sure I'm game."

" That sounds nice."

" Sure why not."

The four left, leaving Gaara with Soyokaze.

" Hey! What about me?! Phoowey." She looked down at Gaara sleeping peacefully. Without knowing she was, her hand began running through his hair.

**-S5-**

Naruto walked through the village the next day, looking for things to do. He came upon a dingy shop. He couldn't read the shop name due to faded letters. 'Is it even still in business.' He thought entering the shop. He felt a presence behind him. ' The only time I didn't bring a weapon along.'

"~Can~I~help~you?" said a quivering, ghoulish voice.

' Holy mother of-' " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" if anyone else had been interested in the shop as well, they fled in terror now.

" Geez don't scare me like-wait a sec. Karin?"

" Do I…know you?"

" Oh, right." He pulled down his mask before letting his hat rest on his shoulders (Much like Kung Lao has his, when not wearing it). " It's me-"

" Naruto…I remember now. You reacted the same way the first time as well." He became gloom and doomed off in a corner before freaking at a spider. She giggled while blushing at her next thought. ' He's was cute before, but now he's handsome.'

" Karin what happened to this place? What about your old shop?" she gained a downtrodden look on her face. ' Oh no.'

" My father passed not too long ago, and seeing as how I wasn't as up to par, his customers stopped coming. Eventually I couldn't afford that place and got this one. It was manageable at first, but then someone has been badmouthing the shop and now I'll be out of business soon."

" Not if I can help it. Thanks to you both my life was turned around, it's time I paid you back."

" Well, if you would help pass these flyers out I'd greatly appreciate it."

" Well I was-"

" Please, ~please! Please save my shop! "

" Whoa Karin chill. I was just going to say I'd have my friends help with this. It'd be a lot faster. Here, give me those and go prepare more copies. And I'm talking a lot."

" Ah, Thank you very much!"

" No problem." Naruto left the shop and went to track down a select few people.

**-S5-**

" Damn it Naruto!" Shikimaru hissed. " Why is it every time I feel like resting the rest of the day after training, you show up to make me do stuff."

" Aw come on Shikamaru be a sport. She really needs this."

" I didn't say I wouldn't help, troublesome guy. Let me see that. Hmm, well it's advertised well I'll give her that much, it'll definitely get people's attention. If you plan to have her back in business permanently then I suggest distributing them all throughout the land of fire. Then again none of us can leave the village during this break period…unless-"

" That's a great idea! You keep thinking on that while I go pay a visit to a few places."

" Oi!" ' Mendokusai…haa might as well pay this girl a visit.'

**-S5-**

" Yes how may I-oh Konran…er how are things?"

" Great! I heard Neji asked you to help in his training."

" Yeah he did, and you better watch out cause he'll kick your butt." She said with a wink.

" Hehe yeah well we'll see now won't we." They chuckled.

" Anyway how can I help you?"

" Actually, I was wondering if your father was here?"

" He's out back at the forge why?"

" I needed to speak with him about a business proposition."

" Okay, I guess. Give me a sec." he took out his blade and inspected it alongside the others on display, making comparisons.

" Ehem, you said you needed to speak with me."

" Oh, right yes. I would like to make a business arrangement on behalf of Emporium Karin." Naruto said giving him a one of the promotional flyers.

" Ah yes. I was a friend of her fathers. Business-wise, continuing with our partnership with nothing to gain from their end wasn't doing good for either businesses, so I had unfortunately cut her off. As a friend, however, she comes by often. Even staying over for dinner, and spending the night. Though her business must be doing poorly, how could she afford you for a mission."

" Actually I'm a friend of theirs as well. Not to mention yours. I'm helping her because I feel indebted and i'm entitled to do so. My plan is to promote these flyers during my match in the Chunin Exams."

" Replacing confetti I like it. Not to mention representatives from all over will be there as well, smart." Naruto scratched his head. " Though won't ninja mistake this as paper bombs?"

" If they do, then they were wrongly promoted I'd say. After all being able to see things, even if your blind is pretty important."

" Very well, I shall reconsider a partnership once more."

" That's all I ask."

**-S5-**

" A-ano Anko-san?"

" Hm?"

" I was wondering if you could help me with a favor."

" Oh, and why should I do that?"

"If you help me then, I'll buy you lunch today, whatever you want."

"Tempting, but sorry kid already ate."

" E-eh, then how about dinner!"

" No way, you didn't even take me out for the last two times."

" Two!? I agreed for just that one!"

" As I recall I showed up in time to save your ass!"

" I could've taken Zabuza myself! You saw how I took on that bandit horde!"

" Hardly fair considering we're ninja!"

" Just help me!"

" Fine!"

" Good!"

" Great!"

" Meet me at eight!"

" I Will!" Onlookers sweat-dropped at their antics. Others face-palmed at how ridiculous the argument became. The rest sighed at the childish-ness of their whole conversation. Some men though were praying for him dating Anko.

The two were able to use their pranking-ehem-trap making skills to set up the confetti cannons with flyer ammo, and a counter mechanism for any who wished to disturb it before showtime. They high-fived each other before remembering their deal, which lead to an awkward farewell.

" Oh man, what am I gonna do?!" Naruto panicked.

" What's bugging you?" he turned to find Enka hiding in an alley.

" What are you-Mmmrphmm!" he was muffled and dragged into the shadows.

" Shh! Okay look me and Zenrai ( Codename: Shiroi Inazuma ) made the mistake of putting our hats down in public."

"What!? You know how mysterious we look! The air of mystery we give off brings us attention. When we start removing-"

" I know okay!"

" Well where's Zenrai?!"

" I don't know. I just heard a shriek followed by a 'don't leave me you bastard!' and a ' never mind save yourself!'." Naruto face-palmed. " What about you?"

" Oh, well…I-uh-may have a date." Enka froze. Standing straight he looked Naruto in the eyes.

" Are you serious?"

" W-well yeah." Enka just nodded at the answer before clearing his throat and turning on his radio communicator, headset thingy.

" Everyone Naruto has a-mmmphmmrm!"

" Shh! Don't tell everyone!" Naruto muffled him.

" Tell them what?" Enka feigned ignorance.

" Don't play dumb! Don't tell them I have a date." Instantly five flickers announced the presence of his mentors.

" I didn't tell them, you did."

" Damn it!"

" Is this true Naruto? You have a date?" Chigo questioned. Naruto just nodded.

" Haha! Naruto your finally a man!" Zenrai exclaimed.

" Congrats, when is it?"

" In about an hour."

" What!?" Mai( May, codename: Soyokaze ) shouted. " We've gotta get you dressed up!"

" No way Mai."

" I agree, we'll dress him up for this, you be there to judge how he looks." She phoowey-d.

Dressing him in a black dress pants and white undershirt, with matching coat to boot, they also threw in back-up clothes in a duffle bag in a storage scroll. The clothing consisted of Naruto's favorite black trench-coat with dark orange flame designs at the end of the sleeves as well as the bottom and collar, it also had a hidden hood fashioned in for sudden weather changes. On its back was the kanji for nine. For the shirt, he had a majestic white fox with nine tails sleeping in a forested area at night with beautifully colored will-o-wisps floating around it, custom made. And for pants he had Chinese designed baggy-ish pants, or poofy pants, with a tiger on one pants leg circling a dragon on the other. Of course they had to have thrown in toad boxers in the mix.

" Oh and have her wear this." Chigo said handing Naruto a strap assorted with senbon and kunai. " As a precaution."

" Yeah it's better to have and not need than to need and not have." Enka said. Words for the wise.

" Now let's have Mai take a look at you." Shinde said making way to the living room. She stood there impressed at them.

" Wow, you boys actually made him look halfway decent. Though where's his tie?"

" Oh ignore her man, that's her way of saying you look good. Besides He has a spare black shirt with a dark orange tie to match."

" Always orange with you huh."

" Hey man what can I say. Thanks for the help guys. I gotta go!" He took off.

" Should we follow him." She said with a sly grin.

" I have other duties so I'll have to decline." Shinde said leaving as well.

" Anyone else?"

" I'm gonna lay low a while so…" (Zenrai)

" I'm helping Naruto with his favor, so no." Enka said with a flicker.

" Sensei?"

" Sorry Mai, I'm going recruiting tonight. Though I may need help since everyone else is busy."

" I-okay."

" You don't have to come with, you know that."

" No, no it's alright. I just want to look out for him is all." Chigo just grunted in approval. They left too.

**-S5-**

Hayate was running after being discovered eavesdropping on Baki and a shinobi of the sound. ' Shit! I've got to get this info to the Hokage no matter what!' He dashed on into the night before spotting Baki waiting for him ahead. ' Tch.' Pulling out his sword he cried. " Kenjutsu! Mikazuki no Mai!" as he did this a double appeared with him. Baki's eyes widened.  
>' To have mastered that technique at his age. Amazing. Still it's a shame I have to do this.' He thought before flickering behind where his foe last stood. " Forgive me. Kaze no Yaiba!"<p>

Vanishing before his eyes Hayate froze when he heard a cry of Kaze no Yaiba from behind. ' No! Yugao…I love you.' He closed his eyes…and felt nothing. ' What?!' he thought.

' What?! That's not possible unless…another wind user. Is it the Hokage's son Asuma?' Baki thought looking around frantically.

" Where are you looking?" said a deep voice behind him. Baki turned only to meet a fist with enough force and strength behind it that he started to lose consciousness even before he hit the ground.

" Are you alright?" he heard just as he blacked out.

" Yes, wait your that genin who lost her match with that Suna girl, Soyokaze was it? What are you doing here? It's dangerous, you should-"

" Relax, Gekkou Hayate." Said man turned to see a man tower above him. " Now how is he?"

" He appears to suffer from a chronic disease, though from what we've seen he can apparently control it enough to perform exceptionally well in combat. Aside from that he appears to not have suffered any injury."

"

I see. Come Gekkou Hayate. They will surely have felt the spike in chakra. We do not want to be here when the Hokage and company arrive."

" Surely you jest, he must be-"

" Do not worry Hayate, you will have your chance to inform him of tonight's proceedings. However, it will be in secret. We shall fake your death here."

" What!? But my-"

" It's to protect her in the shadows. Do it."

"!" Hayate was too late in reacting as Mai hit him hard enough to cough up blood, which knocked him unconscious.

" Go I shall create the decoy." She hoisted the man and vanished with the wind.

" Blood clone jutsu. False death." The blood pooled to life and took the form of a pale Hayate. Enough blood to make a life-less clone. He flickered away as the Hokage arrived with his Anbu, one of which fell to their knees beside the dead Hayate.

" He appears to be a Jonin from Suna Hokage-sama, the Sensei of the Kazekage's children."

" Take him to T&I and have Ibiki pull out all the stops. No rest until we can find out what happened here."

" Hai Hokage-sama."

" Come Neko, let us mourn him away from prying eyes." She nodded through her grief before picking up the corpse and flickering away.

**-S5-**

" You'd better have a reason for pulling me away from my work Chigo. Seeing as how one of my own was killed yesterday."

" This pertains to that incident Lord Sarutobi, but you alone must come along, for as it also pertains to _that_ as well."

" Very well." He said with a sigh. " Anbu do what you can to resolve this investigation. And report to me here."

" Hai Hokage-sama."

" Let's go."

Leading him to the shed near the Mizuki incident from the canon, Chigo pulled Hiruzen off to the side where a door led to an underground bunker. Pulling it open they came to face Chigo's student manhandling the sickly proctor. Chigo face-palmed

" As you can see he is alive and well. Hayate-san here has the information you seek from yesterday, one that had led to his 'death'." Chigo indicated with air quotes. " We had been tracking him for recruitment, which would have been counter-productive and a waste if we had let him die then."

" I-I see. Ehem. Please let him go. It's alright Hayate, I had pointed them in your direction as well as Yugao's when I held you both in high regard as the best swordsmen we have in Konoha. They can be trusted. Tell me now, what was it you heard yesterday?"

" I-I am sorry Hokage-sama, I am just confused."

" That's alright my boy, just take your time. Gather your thoughts."

" Right well, I overheard plans of an invasion from two forces, sound and sand. Baki! The sensei of-"

" Yes, we recovered him at the scene, currently being held by our T&I."

" Yes because of those two traitors my students date ended abruptly."

" Date? Who?" Hiruzen inquired.

" Naruto of course." He choked on his pipe.

" *Cough, cough, cough.* Naruto! Who was he with?!"

" I did not ask, when he feels like it he shall tell us." Hiruzen nodded at his words.

" Pardon me." They looked at Hayate. " But *cough* who is Naruto?"

" Naruto Uzumaki is the first official member of our organization. Unofficially it is myself as first founder, followed by Shinde aka Sovereign, Zenrai aka Shiroi Inazuma, Enka aka Kasai, and Mai aka Soyokaze. The organization is known as the Samurai5hinobi, and only the Kages, their successors, and our own members and contacts know who we are. Warlord Mifune as well since the samurai are neutral and are need to know."

" So how many members are currently recruited?"

" Naruto, and should you join, you."

" Just two?!"

" We are an elite unit, though we have specializations, we are well rounded. Ideal for any situation. As far as I know, you and Naruto are the only ones I myself recruited. The others recruit as well, they'll let me know when they have time."

" Where are the others?"

" Shinde is with the ice girl, Haku I believe. They are at the hospital, helping their fellow genin with their respective injuries."

" Noble, I shall drop by later and thank them personally." Chigo nodded and continued.

" Mai is with the Kazekage's children. She was apparently a friend of Gaara's before we took her away for training. Now while all of them have a rivalry with each other. They are all good friends. This is apparent when you see Enka and Zenrai together. Though at the moment Enka is currently helping Naruto with an old friend. Karin Kagura I believe was her name. This is Zenrai." he indicated to the manhandler.

" Ah yes I know of who you speak." Hiruzen nodded. " Her father passed recently, and things have been tough on her. Though she sent in a mission to help pass out flyers, but no one came to pick it up. I guess I'll pay him for this deed."

" I'm sure he'll be thankful."

" What about me? You answered my questions despite not knowing my final verdict."

" It's your choice to join, should you refuse then the cover story was that you had to fake your death to catch the traitorous Baki, and those colluding with him."

" And Yugao?"

" Your little girlfriend? She has clear potential as well. I'll need to keep more tabs on her, but if she has the qualities, and demonstrates the skill I'll recruit her as well."

" Ah...thank you."

" So you'll join."

" Yes, I think I will."

**-S5-**

" This will hurt Lee-san." Haku warned in whisper. " But you will be a ninja again when we're through." Lee nodded before gaining a confused look.

" But why are you whispering?" he asked.

" Because what we are doing is a risk to our shinobi career." Shinde murmured. Lee's eyes widened. Before he could retort Haku interrupted.

" Don't worry Lee-san, we have fallbacks in case we are caught." She smiled reassuringly causing him to smile back subtly.

" Thank you, thank you both for everything." They nodded before getting their game face on.

" Now I shall ice both your leg and arm, with both areas numb you will feel a slight discomfort."

" They say that the sand in the wound is slowing your recovery, I can heal whatever damage will be caused in these next few minutes, but the one pulling the sand out is the one who put it there in the first place." Lee's eyes widened.

" But!? I had heard he tried to kill me just a few days ago!"

" I understand that Lee, however this is the only way. Unless you want to be stuck in here helpless."

" I-"

" Lee, I promise nothing will happen." He gave them a look of uncertainty before nodding. Gaara entered as he did. The two stared at each other, though Gaara's gaze was blank while Lee had his brow furrowed. Gaara bowed.

" I would like to apologize for what I've done. My mind was not my own. However, I wanted to make it up to you. I heard these two were trying to heal you and wanted to help." Lee continued giving him a skeptical gaze before his face broke into a smile.

" Apology accepted. Thank you as well."

" Alright, now then Gaara the doctors believe you may have left traces of sand in the wounds. Haku here will numb the areas of the injuries. From there you will begin to pull the sand out. Think you can do it?" he nodded in response. " Afterwards I will heal any damage the sand may have inflicted on its way out."

" Won't it be painful?"

" Yes."

" I shall help by having the sand come out of the pores with some water, like sweat."

" I-I understand."

" Good, then we ready?" he received nods. " Then let's do this."

Haku began icing both the leg and arm, while using the hospital machinery to ensure she didn't overdo it causing frostbite. Seeing that she was in the clear she signaled for Gaara and Shinde to step in. They set on his leg first, hand outstretched Gaara was manipulating the small amount of sand outwards towards the pores. The whole time Lee's leg twitched here and there in mild discomfort. Shinde was preparing water so he could siphon out the sand and send water to heal the path the grains used to exit the body. They repeated the process with the arm as well which took a couple of hours.

" Ano…how come there were no nurses or doctors dropping in?" Lee asked.

" Haku just knocked them unconscious and placed them on chairs or benches. Made it look like they were dead on their feet and fell asleep on that small break. Now you need to rest up. I shall drop in to do check-ups on you for the remainder of the break period, slowly healing you. Hopefully you'll be fully healed before it's up, or at the very least, you'll be healed enough to help others in case something turns up."

" Like what?"

" Let's just say it's better safe than sorry and leave it at that." Lee just nodded.

" We'd better go. Rest well Lee-san."

" Hai thank you again." He bowed as they shunshin-d out.

**-S5-**

Coming back the next day, Shinde began healing Lee with his kekkei genkai before dropping in to check on Hinata. However…

' Shit, her family is here.' Shinde thought. ' How to slip by them…' he glanced into a room and spotted a doctors coat hanging inside. ' Perfect.' He slipped inside quietly and slid into it before stepping out to confront them.

" Excuse me, Hyuga-sama." Hiashi Hyuga head of the clan gave him a look over.

" Aren't you a little young to be a doctor?" he asked.

" Sir, there are prodigies for all professions not just ninjas. Besides I'm not a doctor just yet. I'm an intern, or male nurse if you will. I'm here to check up on the patient as well as retrieve the medical report. If you would like to see her then come with me, but do so quietly." Shinde left him to his devices as he marched on through the doors. Grabbing the clipboard as he entered, he walked towards the Hinata sleeping on the bed. He noticed her breathing was in short gasps and needed the respirator for the proper amount to circulate.

Using a stethoscope he discovered her heartbeat was erratic at times, before slowing to a steady beat. Shinde sighed deeply, Hiashi and Hanabi came in at that moment.

" Is there something wrong?"

" No nothing that's new anyway." Shinde took a good look at the two. Hanabi had a stoic expression on her face, but he still saw worry in those eyes. ' Not surprising. She lost her mother so young. Hinata's all she has left.'

" What is it?" Haishi spoke. He had observed him as well, watching him analyze both him and his daughter. " You clearly have something to say, so spit it out." Shinde gave Haishi a blank look before heading towards the door, and closing it. The two watched the room glow blue.

" I have sealed the room." He stated. " No one outside can overhear or see us. It's for confidentiality. I may not know what it's like to be in a clan of prestige, nor do I know how to run one, act in one and etcetera."

" Get to the point."

" My point sir is that as of right now, none of that matters. What goes on in here stays in here. You may be good at hiding how you feel Hyuga-sama, given how you've had years to practice, but I can see your worry for your daughter."

" You said you weren't a shinobi."

" I'm not, however keep in mind this is a shinobi hospital as well. We learn a few things to keep up. So is their anything you'd like to know."

" How is she?" Hanabi spoke before Hiashi could retort. Shinde sent her a sad smile. Crouching to meet her he spoke.

" Honestly little one, not good. She can hardly breathe, it is why she wears that mask. Then she needs a new heart. It has weakened, due to this incident, because of the damage it has to work twice as hard at times." She looked down at her feet, and tears began to fill her eyes. Hiashi placed a hand on her shoulder which broke the floodgates. She cried into his robes, sobs wracking her small frame. It almost had Hiashi in tears by the end of it.

" S-so sh-she's g-going to-d-d-die then?"

" Not at all." This made the two look at him in surprise. " They're are three ways to help her, save her. The first is to find her a new heart. She only has till the end of the month give or take a few days, till her current one gives out. The second option is to find the slug sannin princess Tsunade, though considering how she's been avoiding debt collectors that'll be a slim chance at best. The final way is to-"

Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang.

" Hey, who's in there?!" Backing away from the door, Shinde indicated for Hiashi to go.

" He'll probably be more understanding that you wanted to visit her in private." Hiashi gave him a strange look before heading for the door. He looked at Hanabi and gave her the signal for shush as he jotted down something on a slip of paper, before jumping out the window the doctor's coat left to drop on the floor.

" G-gomen Hyuga-sama, I-I did not mean to disturb."

" It's all right we were just leaving. Come Hanabi." He indicated for her to follow before walking with his hands folded in front of him to hide the tear stains. As they left the hospital Hanabi handed him the slip which he unfurled and read.

" _The final way to help her is to act kinder to her while in private, this will improve her self-esteem and lack of confidence, and will relieve stress from her heart. As I said I may not know the workings of a clan, but I assume for one such as the Hyuga outward emotions or displays of affection aren't taken kindly. Also find the two shinobi who helped heal her more severe injuries, before diagnosing her heart situation. They will know what to do." Signed Sovereign._

' Sovereign…thank you for helping my precious musume.' He thought in silence.

' Thank you for helping my Onee-chan.'

**-S5-**

" It's a pleasure meeting you again Hyuga-sama." Shinde said with a sly smile. Hiashi and Hanabi sat there with the latter looking surprised.

" Why go through the trouble of hiding your identity? Clearly you knew I suspected you."

" Because the Nations aren't ready to know of me and the Organization I represent. We are supposed to keep ourselves a secret."

" Then why help me, a figurehead of Konoha."

" Because politically it's better to have friends in high places. Don't get me wrong this isn't some debt to be repaid, or a partnership of sorts. With your influence as well as a few others we can keep in the shadows longer."

" But why?"

" It's better that you don't know too much. Just know that the Kage and their successors know of us."

" …Very well. Now how can you help Hinata?"

" We can't, neither of us has the skill for it. We gave you however ample time to find the Tsunade to help heal her. If it wasn't for us, those incompetent, slacking and lazy medic ninja would have been too late in aiding her with her heart problem."

" You said it yourself. She has experience in avoiding trackers."

" True, though we need to make her an offer she can't refuse."

" Like what?"

" We pay off her debts."

" WHAT?!" Hiashi exclaimed startling a few branch members. " There's no way that'll happen, her debts are too high."

" Again true, but I'm not expecting you to pay it off. I have the feeling the Sandaime will be stepping down again soon, and he'll need someone he trusts to look over things."

" Which leaves Jiraiya and Tsunade."

" And since Jiraiya has his spy network."

" I see…but how can we convince her to-"

" Don't fret Hiashi-sama, just have your clansmen track her last whereabouts. Subtly, we can't have word getting back to her. Have the Inuzuka aid you also. Don't have them approach her. Just have them track her last location and we'll handle that."

" The Hokage has declared no one leaves the village however."

" Please trust us Hyuga-sama." Haku finally spoke.

" But-"

" Please Otou-san." Hanabi spoke as well.

" I- very well."

" Don't stress too much, thinking on this. Just focus on her recovery."

" Thank you again."

" It's what we do." They bowed out.

**-S5-**

" I don't know what's wrong with me Nai-chan! I get this strange feeling whenever I see him. And when he asked me to dinner, and then showed up without his hat or facemask! He was so handsome. These other girls thought so too and told him about my reputation, I was afraid he'd reject me then and there, but…"

" But what?" Kurenai Yuhi, Konoha's Ice Mistress asked her friend.

" He took my hand and bumped them out the way as we headed for the dance floor. We had so much fun. Then I had to leave for T&I. But he said he owed me another date!" Anko exclaimed.

" Looks like you have a crush, or is it something more hmm?"

" U-urusai Nai-chan!"

" Oh don't be like that, I was just teasing."

" I'm serious! It's just…what do I do?" Anko mumbled with her hands on her head. " He's the first to affect me like this since…" she dropped off and there was silence.

" Then you tell him how you feel. Anko, this is your second chance at happiness. Who knows if you'll ever get another. You can't let it slip through your fingers." Kurenai encouraged.

" But what if-"

" You can't let a what-if stop you Anko, you've never let it before."

" This isn't like before though Nai-chan."

" Maybe not, but if you don't act now you're going to lose him Anko!" Anko was startled to say the least, Kurenai's never raised her voice before. " If he's as handsome as you say then you'll lose him for sure."

" I-no your right. This is my second chance at happiness, and I won't sit here and let him slip away."

" Then go."

" Right…thanks Nai-chan."

" Of course Anko."

**-S5-**

" Hello?!" Naruto called out. He once again stopped by the shop Of Heaven and Earth however this was a business trip. His blades needed some refining.

" Yes how may I-oh it's you. How are things."

" Things are great, I actually need a job done. Mind sharpening these for me?" Naruto asked handing his blades over.

" Hmm, sure no problem. Though I'm not sure why you need to, seems like you care for your swords very much."

" Yes well I need these seals etched into the blade as well."

" Ah, I understand. Luckily for you I had done jobs like these for the fourth as well y'know."

" Truly?"

" Yes guess you can say I'm the knowledge-less seals master." The man said before bellowing in laughter. " I can have them done by tomorrow."

" Thank you." Naruto bowed. The man just waved him off and went back to business. Before Naruto could leave however he heard a 'Hyah!' before he tumbled to the floor, with someone atop of him.

" I gotcha now!"

" T-Tenten?! What are you doing?!"

" Just stay still! The less you struggle the easier this will be."

" What are you gonna do!"

" Oh just, this!" she shouted suddenly and swiped his hat.

" Hey come on give that back!"

" Nuh uh, pull down your mask and show me your face first."

" I can't do that Tenten, please."

" Nope, just do it!"

" No way!"

" Just admit you're Naruto!"

" I'm not-" she grabbed for it which he avoided before flipping them over. Now she was under him.

" Okay fine I give jus-" the door opened to reveal Anko staring at them. More importantly their position.

" Wait Anko-"

" Don't-say-a thing. I never should have believed you were different." She yelled before running off.

" Anko wait!" Naruto ran out leaving his hat behind.

" H-hey wait you forgot your hat." Tenten ran after them.

" What is with all the-" the man saw no one in the shop. " noise…okay I know I heard yelling." He took a deep breath before exhaling. " It's all right Kusanagi, you're not that old yet. Not at all." He said to himself while going back to work.

**-S5-**

" Come on Anko! Let me explain!" Naruto yelled out at her. They had traversed into the forest by rooftop.

" Just leave me alone!"

" I can't do that!" suddenly he slammed into a tree. She was holding him up.

" Why?! I trusted you!"

" Anko it's all-"

" What?! A misunderstanding?! Bullshit! I knew it. No one wants to be with-" she felt herself get smacked.

" Don't you dare finish that sentence! I know all about your reputation Anko. I thought I showed you I didn't care about it on our date."

" But what about-"

" Anko you assumed and blew everything outta proportion. Tenten took my hat in an attempt to see who I was under the mask. She took me by surprise and I got knocked over. She tried for my mask next, but I flipped us over."

" But why would that be importan-" Anko froze in thought. She began to remember clearly how his face looked. Blonde sun-kissed locks, Blue cerulean eyes, two…whiskered…cheeks. " Na-" before she could start they heard a rustle. Tenten appeared, looking down in shame. His hat in her hands.

" I-I'm sorry. I didn't know you were together. I wouldn't have done this if I had known! Please don't break up because of me, I couldn't bear it! I'm sorry!" they looked at each other before sighing silently.

" Hey come on, stop crying. I admit I blew this out of proportion." Tenten looked up at her sniffling. " We weren't together, we had just been on one date, but he makes me feel loved. For once I didn't feel alone anymore, and I felt threatened and afraid that someone younger would take him away from me. Someone like you." Anko stopped her from interrupting. " I know it's silly. But that's what I had been trying to do when I walked in on you two."

" Anko…I-don't know what to say."

" Say yes silly." Tenten said with a sniff.

" I-yes. Yes absolutely Anko." Her face lit up before she jumped at him and landed a kiss on his lips, he reciprocated. Tenten blushed with a smile and used the hat to cover it.

" Wait…but why did you have to hide your identity Naruto?"

' Shit.'

" Naruto…I knew it!" Tenten exclaimed. He pulled down his mask with a sigh. Exposing his whiskers to the world.

" I hide my identity because it's part of my job. No one is supposed to know unless they're being recruited."

" Recruited for what?" they asked.

" I can't say."

" But I'm your girlfriend."

" And I'm your friend." Anko snickered a little causing Tenten to blush in anger. He sighed at their antics.

" I know, but…" His pause caused them to stop. " Meet me at your shop tomorrow. I gotta pick up my blades, then I'll tell you everything in private."

" Why not now?"

" I'm not an official recruiter, I can't do anything without their say so."

" Well I guess."

" Look I'll explain everything tomorrow. I gotta go." He pecked Anko on the lips, which caused Tenten to frown slightly. He took off.

" I guess tomorrow then."

" Yeah." Anko said in a daze. Tenten sighed.

**-S5-**

" So let me get this straight." Zenrai said being the only founder present. " You want to recruit the girl you crushed on all those years ago?"

" Urusai."

" And do to relationship purposes you want to tell your girlfriend too." Zenrai stood up and looked Naruto in the eyes. Before he grabbed him suddenly by the shoulders and shook him violently. " How do you do it!"

" Do what?" the rest said coming back from their respective day's events. Chigo and Hayate recruited Yugao with Hiruzen's permission and the two were currently-ehem celebrating their reunion. Mai had spent the day relaxing with Gaara and siblings. Enka had landed a part time job at Emporium Karin.

" This little devil landed himself a girlfriend right in front of his former crush who he wants recruited." Zenrai stated.

" Tenten?" they asked.

" Yeah." Naruto spoke. " She's the girl with the buns. She can hit a bulls-eye ten out of ten and is naturally talented in bukijutsu. She's perfect with us."

" Are you sure you don't still have a crush on her?" Mai questioned.

" Look I respect her a lot, okay." She placated him.

" Okay, okay. Look I know you'll do fine by Anko, even if you should have a crush on Tenten." Naruto huffed.

**-S5-**

" So what's this all about?" Tenten asked with a little urgency due to excitement.

" I felt that due to your outstanding natural ability in Bukijutsu, you would fit in perfectly with us." Tenten blushed at the compliment.

" So who is us exactly?" Anko spoke up.

" Chigo-sensei was instructed to form a group that was to prepare, in secret, for the fourth shinobi war." Their eyes widened. " He was ordered to do so unanimously by the Kages at an undisclosed 5 Kage Summit."

" A fourth shinobi war…" Anko uttered.

" But on what premise? I mean they were all there right?"

" Well yeah, but that doesn't change human nature, people will hate."

" So what, was this organization of yours supposed to just choose a side?!" Tenten hissed.

" Actually it doesn't matter what sides were fighting, our purpose is to show that the nations can work in harmony by effectively ending the war neutrally. It's why we're made up of members of different nations."

" And you asked for me to join?"

" Well yeah, like I said you'd be perfect seeing as how weaponry has always been your bread and butter." She blushed again. Anko huffed.

" I don't know who's actually your girlfriend right now." Naruto started to panic.

" W-wha-but-Anko-chan I love-" she stopped him with a kiss.

" Oh shush you big baby, I was just teasing." She said after releasing the kiss. Tenten gave a small smile.

" I accept."

" Really? Awesome!"

" Wait what about me?" Anko questioned.

" Well seeing as how we're an item. Your automatically a member, though if you don't want to be then there's no harm done. Just so long as you keep it on the DL." Anko just nodded. Naruto turned his attention back to Tenten. " Just speak with Chigo-sensei about what you'll be doing, he'll find you in the stadium during the exams so don't worry." She nodded again.

" It should be fun."

" Yeah. Well we gotta go see ya later Tenten-chan." They left just as Tenten's father came from the forge. He saw a downcast expression on her face.

" What's wrong honey?"

" I-it's nothing Tou-san, just me being silly is all." He sighed before wiping the grime off his hands. Sitting down he motioned for her to sit.

" Tenshi tell me what's wrong."

" It's just that, I missed my chance for this boy I liked. I'm not talking about Neji or Lee! He's actually different, he cares, and he's funny. He treats me like one of the guys, but he also sees me as a girl…he sees me as kunoichi." She said with the sniffles.

" It seems like you really love this boy."

" L-love?!" she stammered.

" Yes Tenshi love. I'm sure your mother would agree when I say that if you really feel for this one…then don't let him go."

" But he's already taken!"

" Heh I'm sure Naruto can make an exception."

" Eh?! You knew?"

" Of course I knew, your my precious daughter Tenten. I saw how you reacted after I had you run that errand for me, and I see how your eyes light up whenever he's mentioned."

" What do you mean by exception?" she watched as her father's brow furrowed.

" That is something that not even he knows, let's just say that he's eligible for the CRA, but I can't tell you more than that." Her eyes widened.

' The CRA?! But that's for clans near extinct! But why would he be eligible…unless-!' he watched as she brainstormed through different facial expressions before ending on realization.

" Now, now Tenshi, you're a smart girl. I knew you'd either figure something out or get a hunch, but remember this is not something for me to say."

" But-"

" No ifs, ands, or buts. You'll find out from him in the future, if you are willing to wait for him that is."

" I…thank you Tou-san."

" Just looking out for my little panda." He said with a chuckle.

" TOU-SAN!"

**-S5-**

Those first few days were hectic for sure, but eventually things calmed down again. Nothing too eventful happened, understandable seeing as how participants were training, and everyone else was doing other things. But as the finals neared the Hokage had received word that Tsunade was heading for Konoha.

" T-Tsunade?!"

" That's right sensei, I was surprised myself. When I asked her she said she was only back to fulfill a bet she lost." Hiruzen sweat-dropped.

" I sort of expected that." Knock. Knock. " Enter." Stepping inside was Tsunade Senju with her apprentice Shizune carrying their pig Tonton.

" Sensei."

" Ah Tsunade we we're just discussing your…unexpected arrival." She rose her brow.

" What are you talking about old man? You sent a Hyuga and an Inuzuka to track us."

" I assure you I did know such thing." She looked stunned.

" Then what about those brats that I lost the bet to."

" Ah right this bet, who was it that made this bet with you?"

" Two shinobi, both wearing battle kimono though one wore a mask and the other-"

" Let me guess he had on a conical and facemask."

" Y-yeah. Tsk, so it was you!"

" No my dear, but I know of them. They were two participants in this year's Chunin Selection Exam."

" Are you kidding me, you mean to say I lost to a bunch of genin." Jiraiya scoffed.

" Seems like." He was floored by her bashing his head.

" Shut it pervert no one asked you!"

" Ehem, what exactly was this bet."

" Well they both requested that should they manage to resist my onslaught for fifteen minutes, I had to come back and heal some friends."

" Ah Hinata and Lee. They really are honorable people. I forget to give them my thanks. And should you have won."

" They were to pay off each penny of my debt to the dime or be my servants until then." Hiruzen's brow furled.

" That seems a bit unreasonable Tsunade, they are kids."

" Oh stuff it sensei, they knew what they were getting into, and besides they won so no harm done."

" How did they win exactly." Jiraiya asked also piquing the Hokage's interests.

" They-" Knock. Knock. The two shinobi grumbled.

" Enter." The door opened to reveal the two mentioned. " Ah, we were just about to hear the tale of how you defeated Tsunade in-"

" Sorry to interrupt Hokage-sama-" Haku began. " But we merely held her at bay."

" It also helped that she was drunk off her rocker for the first half." She gained a tick at this.

" Watch it brat." She growled. Shinde gulped before clearing his throat.

" Er-right well, Lady Tsunade we need you to look over Hinata Hyuga lest her condition worsens."

" Oh respecting me now eh."

" No one can deny your unmatched mastery in the medical field Princess Tsunade." He stated.

" Sorry sensei maybe some other time, lead on you two." They left before the two aged men could retort.

" My goodness those two have the most impeccable timing."

" Your telling me."

**-S5-**

" You're lucky to have had these two bring me back Hiashi, just a few days more and it would've been too late." Tsunade said looking over Hinata. This news shocked both him and his youngest daughter, while also bringing joy and relief. " Though the surgery is simple it's also dangerous, however with all these doctors around she would've been fine."

" What do you mean."

" I mean that the quality of the doctors have dropped drastically. This is open heart surgery we're talking about. Yes it has it's dangerous, but considering that this **is** a shinobi hospital and most of the staff aren't all that busy, her percentage of survival would have been, at most, 90%." This piece of information infuriated him.

" So this whole time she couldn't be saved was all because of their incompetence!?" he roared.

" Pretty much." He seethed in silence along with a trembling Hanabi before he looked up again.

" Lady Tsunade, I recall you asking for total control of the hospital years ago."

" What of it?"

" Please Lady Tsunade, I don't want any others to suffer because the staff here had slacked off in their duties. Save my daughter, and you'll have the backing of the Hyuga clan as well as whatever funds we can spare to make your dream come to fruition."

" Look that's nice and all, but I'm only doing this because I'm keeping my word to those two." She pointed with her thumb towards Haku and Shinde who waved.

" I-I see, well thank you Lady Tsunade for helping her at least." She rested her hand on his shoulder indicating to not worry about it. Walking to the two he bowed again. " Thank you both, I hereby declare you as friends of the Hyuga clan, you have our backing." They bowed in response.

" Thank you Hiashi-sama. It's good to see a humble Hyuga, wish the others could follow in your example considering your position." Shinde stated. Hiashi merely smirked before both left. Upon leaving Gai appeared.

" Tsunade-sama, I had heard you returned! Please save my precious student!" Gai said bowing on all fours. She sighed.

" Damn it Gai, get a hold of yourself! I'll be taking a look at him later. Hinata's injuries are more fatal so they take precedence." He merely nodded in understanding. He finally noticed the two he'd been searching for standing by the door.

" Ah, thank you for returning Lady Tsunade." He bowed.

" Please you don't have to do that."

" She's right Gai-sempai. We did what we felt was right, so please."

" Yes, but due to your actions Lee can be saved so-"

" Make it up to us by making sure he takes it easy at first okay." Haku nodded in agreement.

" Yes plenty of rest is equally as important, especially when you train as hard as he does. Perhaps it is because he never lets himself fully recover that his bones fractured so easily."

" That could explain a few things. Well we have to be off Senpai see you at the finals." They left him to mull over their words.

**-S5-**

The exams were finally here. As the stadium began to crowd the contestants could only watch as they stood waiting patiently. Doing a head count the proctor realized two were missing.

' Where's the Uchiha? and that Kinuta kid?'

' Tch, damn it Sasuke. Kakashi's rubbing off on you.' (Naruto)

' What a drag.'

' Hmph, none of these losers are worth my time. It is my destiny to win here, it's all according to fate's design.'

' Can we-I really go through with this? After all they've done for us.' (Temari)

' Tch Temari is hesitant, and Baki's missing. Not to mention Gaara's actually sleeping and talking with us! Things have gotten weird for sure.'

' That coward! He'd better show up or else...' said a peeved Tenten.

Shino just hummed silently communicating with his hive.

As most of the audience and figureheads filed in and got situated the Sandaime began his announcement.

" Ladies and Gentlemen. Representatives and councilmen, it is with great honor that I announce the start of the Chunin Selection Exam Finals!" the crowd started flipping shit, again metaphorically. " Let's have the first round commence."

" Ehem. Alright I'm Genma Shiranui and I'll be your proctor for the finals. Remember the match is over when one combatant either forfeits, can no longer move, or is dead, though I'm hoping to prevent that if I can help it. Failure to comply when I call the match will be cause for immediate disqualification, understood." They nodded. " Good, can I have the first two contestants stand on either side of me. The rest of you head for the participant box or waiting room or whatever." They sweat-dropped as they left.

" I'm fated to win this day. Just give up, after all-"

" Proctor start the match so I can put down this whiny bitch. And news flash Hyuga, others have had it worse than you and have moved on with life just fine." Naruto interrupted, causing Neji to sneer.

" You've just sealed your fate."

" Let the match between Dai Konran and Neji Hyuga commence!"

**-S5-**

**Hey everybody,** **once again I hope you are enjoying the story. I have lots of plans for the Shippuden...Saga? So the next chapter will be kinda long. Again I welcome any writing tips/advice. Till next time.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Invasion, Future Plans, and Everything in Between**

" Haijime!" Genma exclaimed before jumping back a fair distance.

**Infamous Anime Staredown/Cue the wind billowing**

"…"

"…"

Everyone just watched in palpable silence, seeing who would make the first move. Genma had his own thoughts on this.

' The hell are they just standing around for?' just as he thought that Neji shot forward with a cry.

" Your mine!" landing a blow dead center in Naruto's chest, everyone blanched.

' You've gotta be kiddin me?!' Genma and a few others thought.

" Che once a failure always a failure. Proctor call the match." Neji said with a smirk.

" Gotta do better than that." Everyone heard Naruto's voice call out. Neji's eyes widened in shock.

" What!? I know I hit you!" he cried as he looked to where Naruto was to see a puff of smoke.

" Sure ya did, let's speed this up alright. I'm sure everyone has better things to do." He said drawing his sword. Neji narrowed his eyes.

' I forgot he's fast…and he took it easy on that Inuzuka boy. He could've killed him easily had he chose to.' Neji got back into the Juken stance.

" Dodge this!" Naruto cried before slashing his sword in a crazed flurry, one arm behind his back. Neji, Genma, and any other skilled enough ninja watching went wide-eyed at seeing Naruto send shockwave blasts at Neji in rapid succession.

" Hakkesho Kaiten!" Neji began to spin his body at blinding speeds causing a dome of chakra to shroud his person. This effectively dissipated or deflected the attacks, causing Genma to leapt out of harm's way. The bystanders were shocked at seeing deep gashes appear on the stadium walls seemingly out of nowhere. Neji's face became stricken with pain as he clasped his chest.

' The rotation managed to nullify most of the damage, luckily he relented. I doubt I could've continued for much longer.'

" Impressive, I did not expect for you to have such a technique in your arsenal."

" Yes well I doubt the main branch did neither." Naruto pulled a scroll out and summoned something from its depths.

" I care not for your clan's barbaric in-bred slave system." The smoke cleared to reveal-

" Sake? Is this a joke? Do you insult me so that you would get drunk during our match!?" meanwhile the crowd was abuzz with chatter.

" Drinking alcohol…"

" Can he do that?"

" Isn't he underaged?"

" If you are insulted Hyuga, then give me your best shot!" Naruto exclaimed.

" My best shot…fine. Just remember, you asked for it." Neji took a new stance, one that caused quite the commotion in the Hyuga clan section. He extended his leg further out, with his right arm faced down along with his torso, palm towards the ground. His other arm extended behind him upwards, palm facing the sky.

" You're within my field of divination!" both combatants proclaimed, causing all Hyuga to recoil in astonishment.

' He dares to-!' "Jūkenhō: Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!" Neji shouted blurring from sight. He soon reappeared, however, as he seemed to slow down stopping directly in front of Naruto. Falling to his knees he glared at his opponent. " What did you do to me?!" he hissed.

" I told you, you are within my field of divination." Naruto stated before uncorking his jug of sake. " Do you surrender?"

" Never! I can't lose to a clan-less loser such as you." Naruto cocked his head to one side.

" Pity." He took a sip of the concoction before spitting it on his blade.

" Sensei what is he doing?" Sakura said in piqued curiosity.

" In samurai tradition, it is said that spitting sake on their blade releases its spirit." Kakashi observed.

" Its spirit?" as she asked, Naruto's sword began to emit a dark black and red aura that formed kanji.

" Bushi-do no Geijutsu! Tsuiho Buredo!" with a cry Naruto sent his blade slashing across Neji's form, in the next instant a few seals revealed themselves on the ground beneath him before dispelling. Neji slumped forward losing consciousness. The silence afterwards was deafening. Checking over Neji, Genma sighed upon feeling a pulse.

" Winner by knockout: Dai Konran!" this time the uproar was deafening as the crowd went insane with applause. Naruto smirked behind his conical. *BOOM* All shinobi tensed as they watched the stadium fill with fluttering paper. The onlookers assumed it was a part of the event and cheered louder. Meanwhile Orochimaru (Disguised) was in a panic along with every other Sound and Sand Shinobi. They were hesitating, skeptical. Is this the new signal? Why were we not informed? Should we attack? What's going on?! They were starting to fidget, they were getting restless. Orochimaru saw all of this. He twitched.

" How curious…" he stopped and looked at Hiruzen.

" Pardon?"

" It seems someone has chosen to advertise themselves and prank us all simultaneously."

" Eh?" Confused at the man's words Orochimaru swiped a sheet from the air and took a closer look. It was a promotional flyer for some store.

' You must be joking…this is what had nearly blew years of planning?!' he seethed inwardly. Hiruzen stood up and addressed the crowd.

" May I have your attention everyone. As you can see this year's Chunin Exam was sponsored by our good friends down at Emporium Karin. I implore you to take the time to stop by for browsing or purchase in the future. Proctor, if you would." Naruto, Anko, and anyone else involved in this project was blown away.

" Way to go old man!" (Anko)

" Alright Ji-ji." (Naruto)

" I can't believe it!" (Karin)

" Mendokusai." (Duh)

Genma just smirked before clearing his throat.

" Will the next contestants please come down." Temari immediately released her fan and glided down safely to the arena floor. Shikimaru stood there contemplating whether he should forfeit. Naruto came up behind him.

" Yo Shika if you don't fight, I'll tell _her_ about you and Karin." Naruto said inclining his head towards the audience. Shikimaru turned his gaze to meet his mother's form amongst the crowd. He groaned.

" Tch, mendokusai Konran your proving more troublesome than my mom." Shikimaru craned his neck as he glared at Naruto.

" Does the other combatant forfeit?"

" I'm coming already! Ugh what a drag." Shikimaru droned as he trailed down the stairs. Naruto and the rest just shook their heads in amusement. Suddenly his radio earpiece came to life.

*static* "Naruto." *static* Enka's voice came out from the device.

" Go ahead." He murmured.

" We have detected four signatures of substantial chakra capacity, they dwarf that of the Anbu stationed nearby though it still pales in comparison to the Kage."

" Kay."

" That's not all." Shiroi spoke up. " Their chakra feels vile in nature, it makes me sick."

" Vile…?"

" Yeah, yeah it's disgusting. But they're not the only ones, there's one other with the same vile chakra. Though this one is much stronger."

" So the intel was fact." This time Chigo spoke.

" Sensei?" Chigo's students said together.

" That Kabuto character had plans for an upcoming invasion, he served Orochimaru."

" So the chakra is his?"

" Yes I would believe so."

" Anko recently told me of her Cursed Seal of Heaven. From what I've gathered, it seems Orochimaru is posing as the Kazekage. Also, I think it's safe to assume that these other four are his bodyguards."

" What makes you think that?"

" She was told that this seal had a one out of ten chance of survival, though it could be even less. If they had been marked and had survived, then it wouldn't surprise me if he made them his personal guard."

" What's the plan?"

" Winner by forfeit: Subaku no Temari!" Genma called, breaking them from their thoughts. " Can Subaku no Kankuro and Shino Aburame please come down." He continued while the crowd was booing and hissing at Shikimaru for quitting. The two made it back to the contestant box to see Shino heading for the stairs while Kankuro had his hand raised. Still peeved at Shikimaru for shaming her, Temari went over and slapped him over the head causing him to tumble down to the ground below.

" Don't you dare forfeit!" she yelled, her fist swinging.

" Damn it Temari! That hurt!" he yelled back.

" Are both contestants ready?" Genma asked once Shino made it down. He nodded in response. Kankuro gave a tsk at the situation.

" I suppose it's too late now." He said slamming his wrapped bundle in front of him.

" Then Hajime!"

**-S5-**

" E-excuse me, Mr. Chigo sir." Tenten stuttered out. Can you blame her. The dude towered over everyone he meets despite his age.

" Please, Chigo is fine." She shook her head.

" Senpai, Na-Konran said you had something to tell me?"

" Normally yes." He muttered loud enough for her to hear, the crowds cheering also helped. " But there are ninja everywhere, we'll be overheard. Just prepare yourself for now."

" Prepare…myself?"

" Yes, Don't lower your guard." With that final piece of advice he turned his full attention back to the match only to hear-

" Victor of the third match Shino Aburame!" the crowd began roaring once again. Chigo smirked.

" Cool, calm, collected. Like a true shinobi, I bet he also exposed his kikaichu beetles to various poisons in small increments to increase their immunity. Impressive, though I can already tell he is a distance fighter. He probably relies heavily on his Kikaichu and is therefore lacking in taijutsu skill." Chigo muttered to himself.

" The fourth match is underway. Will Gaara no Subaku and Sasuke Uchiha please-" *poof* he was interrupted by the arrival of Kakashi and Sasuke. Kakashi scratched his head in embarrassment.

" Are we late?" Kakashi said as Gaara appeared with a swirl of sand.

" Y'know you're lucky the match lineup was how it was, otherwise you'd have been disqualified. The same goes for interrupting a match." Genma said irritably.

" So, no?" the proctor sighed.

" You're right on time. Please excuse yourself from the field." Kakashi nodded before sending his trademark eye-smile towards Sasuke and vanishing in a puff of smoke.

" Now that that genius is out of the way-" Genma said in total sarcasm. " Let the fourth match begin!" he jumped away as Gaara's sand immediately came to life, swirling and shifting around his person. Sasuke, in his new black outfit, took up the Uchiha Taijutsu stance.

**-S5-**

" Well, well. Look at who decided to show." Asuma smirked with a puff of his cigarette.

" Yeah well I wanted to get in some last minute training." They watched as Sasuke began getting around Gaara's sand defense much like how Lee did.

" What's with that outfit though?" Chigo spoke up with an unidentifiable expression on his face.

" What about it? I think he looks pretty cool." Sakura said without a hint of fan-girl in her tone. That put a strange look on Ino's face.

" Seriously? That outfit doesn't help with his emo complex y'know." That made the nearby shinobi nod their heads absently in agreement.

" W-well sure but-" she was interrupted when they heard the sound of chirping.

" My eternal rival you didn't!"

" I did."

" What is Sasuke doing?"

" It's my only original jutsu." Kakashi stated solemnly.

" Because the lightning sounds like many birds chirping, it was deemed the Chidori. It requires blinding speed, however such speed comes at the cost of tunnel vision." Gai explained. " With the sharingan you can get around this, Kakashi mastered the technique when he cut a bolt of lightning in half." The genin bugged out.

" T-that explains a lot, but what's so bad about that." Ino inquired further.

" Factoring in both the speed of the attack along with the piercing power, both versions are considered A-rank jutsu."

" So."

" It's an assassination jutsu…" Gai stated grimly. Ino gained an appalled expression before face-palming.

" Damn it. Seriously! Why would you do that?!"

" I needed to give him a way to defend himself against Gaara, besides we had the same affinity for lightning not to mention I don't see a problem."

" That problem _Hatake-san_ is that Sasuke has never had a Shinobi qualified mental evaluation!" Everyone stepped back in astonishment. " Daddy said so himself, his mental state is slowly deteriorating. However, the council's influence made sure the psychiatrist working on Sasuke's mental health had falsified his mental records."

" How the hell is he a Shinobi then!?" Kiba exclaimed. Before anyone could answer they heard Gaara cry out in pain.

" AUUGH! MY BLOOD!" everything went to shit immediately. Multiple things happened at once. Feathers fell causing people to fall asleep, the shinobi dispelled the genjutsu and began to defend the representatives and delegates of other countries as well as the civilians. The kage box exploded and a barrier erected itself around it, preventing escape and reinforcements. The outer walls of the village was bombarded by the enemy and three giant snake summons. Giant toads appeared to counteract them. Kakashi spotted the Sand Trio fleeing the vicinity, Sasuke in pursuit.

" Alright everyone, listen up!" Kakashi exclaimed. "All Genin on hand are to evacuate the innocents to the Hokage monument shelter. Chunin are to head for these key areas around the village: the hospital, the academy, and the outer wall. The rest of us will ensure that you get there before lending support in pushing back the main invaders. Get moving!"

**-S5-**

" Gaara!" Temari cries out, jumping to his aid.

' This is it, the moment of truth!' Kankuro thought jumping down as well. The other combatants joined the rest.

" Get going!" they heard Kakashi order.

" Who's attacking?" Shikimaru asked.

" It's a conjoined attack from sand and sound."

" Our orders Sempai?"

" Head after Sasuke, he went after the Kazekage's children. Shikimaru, Shino go with him." Kakashi slammed his hand onto the ground making it erupt in smoke. The pug was back.

" Sup. Rub my paws, they're super soft."

" Later Pakkun. Pakkun here will sniff them out, follow him." They nodded.

" Konran." They stopped to see Chigo waking his students. " The sake." Naruto tossed it over. " Sovereign will be over shortly with medical aid for Gaara. Keep them from further irritating his wounds." They took off. Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma stepped in front of Chigo and co.

" You're not going anywhere." Asuma stated.

" Are you a part of this invasion." Kakashi questioned.

" Duck." Chigo said calmly. They went wide-eyed before doing as he said. A few kunai sailed over their heads before being caught by the man and who threw them back. The strength behind the throw caused the projectiles to pierce through the bodies of the throwers before hitting other behind them. The three men witnessed this before turning back to him. " There is no time for your distrust, while it is a shaky alliance for sure…an alliance is still there. If anything, you can count on that." Chigo nodded to his apprentices before jumping towards the barrier.

" Should we trust them?"

" We have no choice now."

" Yosh! Let the Power of Youth EXPLODE!" Gai said before flickering away kicking all in his path. His comrades sweat-dropped.

**-S5-**

The three Shinobi and the pug were quickly gaining on their targets.

" Guys." Shikimaru started.

" We know." (Naruto)

" Plan of attack?" Shino inquired." My Kikaichu can-"

" No. I'll use my shadows to apprehend them."

" You'll be slaughtered." Naruto stated.

" Have more faith. Besides one of Gaara's siblings will stay back to allow the others to escape, I think it's safe to say that Sasuke will blow right past them."

" I concur."

" Very well. Can you get them all? And for how long?"

" Ten minutes at best."

" You'll just need five. Good luck." The two dashed off. Shikimaru stopped on a branch.

" None of you will pass this point." The enemy laughed.

" You're surrounded kid." They continued to chuckle away before they felt their bodies freeze up.

" Kagemane success. Never underestimate the opponent idiot."

**-S5-**

**Earlier; Kage Box**

BOOM!

*cough, cough* ' So…the invasion information was accurate. Orochimaru…' Hiruzen thought. Amongst the smoke and confusion his guards stationed nearby were killed. The Kazekage positioned himself behind the aged man kunai poised at his throat. " Eh?! Lord Kazekage, what are you-no…Orochimaru."

" Well, well look at whose well informed. I would say that your old age hasn't hindered you, but we both know that's not the case." The Sound Four aka Orochimaru's elite bodyguards discarded their disguises. The first was a male with six arms.

' Must be a kekkei genkai.' Hiruzen observed. The second was another male though this one seemed to had a growth growing out of the back of his neck. ' No…not a growth, a head.' the elder came to realize upon closer inspection. The fat one and the redhead (or pinkette if you prefer the manga description) had no discernable features. ' However, I shouldn't lower my guard. He has them as his personal guard for a reason.' Hiruzen thought. Anbu began to arrive on scene. Orochimaru's eyes narrowed.

" Do it." Orochimaru said as he began to discard his disguise. The Sound Four immediately began flying through handseals.

" Shishienjin!" They cried in unison. A massive, violet barrier erected itself around the Orochimaru and Hiruzen with the four of them being the barriers perimeter.

" We can't just stand here doing nothing! Hokage-sama is in danger!" one Anbu shouted in frustration before charging the barrier.

" No you idiot!" Another tried to stop him.

" AAAAUUUUUUUUUGH!" he shrieked as he was incinerated.

" Fool." They quickly turned on their heels to see Chigo. " To think he was Anbu as well. Truly the quality of Konoha shinobi have obviously went to shit. Much like this situation we're in."

" You shut your mouth!"

" State your business?!"

" Are you in on this invasion!?"

" SILENCE!" Chigo bellowed. " You." He pointed at Taka. " I'm sure you recognize me." He nodded slowly. " Then you know you can trust me, have them in position at the northern, southern, and western points of the this rooftop. My students will be there waiting for my mark."

" What are you planning?" Taka inquired.

" We'll be taking down the barrier on five separate fronts. The northern and southern positions will need help in reaching the barrier."

" I don't understand."

" We need to be of equal elevation in order for the barrier to fall." Chigo stated. Taka nodded in understanding as he signaled for the other to do as instructed. He brought his hand to his earpiece. " Distribute the sake Sovereign."

*static* "Understood." *static* Shinde began to swipe his hands through the air in a slow, flowing motion (Basically water-bending katas). The jug on his waist uncorked itself as the sake flowed out. He flicked his fingers causing the liquid to shoot off as bullets. He then stored an adequate amount of sake in his own mouth. The others saw their portions flying towards them and caught them in their mouths as well, with Mai sending the second portion coming towards her away in Chigo's direction with wind.

Chigo caught his portion before signaling to Neko. She nodded and signaled for the north and south units to prepare. The four Samurai5hinobi spewed the contents onto their blades causing them to replicate what Naruto did earlier. With all blades radiating the seal-breaker kanji, technique, thingy they raised their blades skyward. Shinde tossed the sake jug behind him before signaling for the Anbu to toss him.

Zenrai caught the jug before downing the content and spewing it on his blade. He was immediately vaulted as high as they could throw before the Anbu captain appeared and kicked his feet causing him to go higher. Finding himself directly above the barrier he then poised his blade to strike from above (Much like Link's finishing blow technique from Twilight Princess).

" Bushi-do no Geijutsu! Ha o Tsuiho 5pointo!" they cried together. According to Jiraiya, an odd number seal can cancel an even number seal and vice versa which is why the Gogyo Fuin worked on Naruto…at least I think that's what he said. So in a flourish the five blade wielders struck with pinpoint timing and masterful precision that had immediate effects. The barrier literally shattered with the glass sound and everything. The Sound Four and Orochimaru were astonished, with the latter's face quickly turning to a snarl as the rooftop was alive with flickers of movement. Amongst them were Chigo and co.

" Alright, Sovereign tail them quickly, Soyokaze head for the hospital they'll need the backup. Shiroi and Kasai, stand-by." Chigo ordered. Shinde and Mai nodded before heading to their objectives, while Shiroi and Enka took up stances.

" Kukuku, it seems Sarutobi-sensei had help that I didn't know about. Tell me who are you?" Orochimaru pondered. Chigo scoffed.

" Che, You don't expect me to answer that do you?" Chigo said getting into his stance as well.

" Pity. I suppose I'll just have to get a sample of your blood." He slammed his hands into the ground. " Kuchiyose. Edo Tensei." Three coffins sprouted, somehow, from the ground that was rooftop. The first opened to reveal- " S-shodaime-sama?!" was uttered throughout the present Anbu. " Ni-nidaime-sama!" Sarutobi's eyes widened.

' No! We must stop the third one!' just when he was about to form his seals Chigo ran forward. " No! Stay back!"

" Shiroi! Sake!" he caught the jug before taking a swig. 'Cover me!' He signaled. He once again spewed the liquid onto his blade just as the third lid fell away. Orochimaru appeared before him.

" I'm afraid this won't do. Sen-eijashu!" he said as snakes flew from his sleeves, only to be hit with shurikens. Chigo somersaulted over them and step-jumped using Orochimaru's head.

" Tsuiho Buredo!" SHING! Right down the middle the soul of Minato Namikaze was split before drifting back to the Shinigami's stomach. " Don't worry, Yellow Flash. Your son is in good hands now." The man just smiled at him and nodded in acknowledgment before turning to ash, leaving behind the corps of Kin Tsuchi.

" KIN?!" the redhead/pinkette exclaimed turning towards Orochimaru. " YOU DEFILED HER YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she raged before lunging for him. A figure appeared behind her.

" Barukan Shinkei Pinchi." Zenrai performed his taser stealth technique again, knocking her out.

" Shiroi, Kasai take her to safety. Restrain her if necessary. We'll handle things here." Meanwhile Orochimaru was seething.

' Things aren't going to plan at all!' he stuck two kunai into the heads of the Hokages with tags to keep them controlled. Everyone became alert.

" Everyone leave them to me. Detain the others, prevent their escape." Sarutobi leapt into the fray.

**-S5-**

" It's amazing how far ahead he can plan." Naruto thought aloud as he, Shino, and the pug continued to follow Sasuke's trail.

" That's a Nara for you." Pakkun said sniffing. His ears perked. " They're over there, a meter to our left. I smell blood in the air."

" That's probably Gaara, Sasuke hit 'im with some lightning jutsu during the exams." Naruto stated. " Let senpai know, thanks for the help Pakkun."

" No problem. Good luck." Pakkun saluted before de-summoning.

" Now then…let's prep a seal for good measure." Shino just watched him work.

**-S5-**

Shikimaru was on edge. ' Dammit, where is this backup Naruto talked about?!' His jutsu wore off.

" Well, well. Looks like the tree-hugger finally ran out of juice."

" About time I was getting stiff."

" I was getting bored."

" Enough! Let's just kill him and move on, or have you forgotten?"

" Yeah, yeah get the Uchiha to Orochimaru-sama. Why is this brat so important anyway?"

" I'm curious about that too." Said a voice behind the conversing ninja.

" Huh?!"

" What the-"

" Shit!"

" Hien!" they never stood a chance as the chain-smoker ninja cut them down. One man was spared from the fate of his fellow men as he was kicked against the trunk. " Alright you, I've got some questions for ya." The smoking shinobi began.

" There's no need for that." Shinde said making his presence known.

" What do you mean-" Shinde summoned Wyvern and slew the prisoner before the Asuma could finish. " What do you think you're doing?!"

" Think about it Asuma-san. Why would Orochimaru need Sasuke? It's simple if you know your facts. Orochimaru was run out of Konoha when he was caught performing human experimentation."

" Why?" Shikimaru asked before Asuma could respond.

" He was seeking immortality." Shinde answered. " In order to do that however, he needed to know various amounts of kinjutsu. And-"

" And that's where Sasuke comes in. Or to be more specific his Sharingan." Shinde looked at the jonin before him.

" That's the gist of it. Let's get moving their wounds aren't going to heal themselves." The pair nodded and the three took off.

**-S5-**

" Urk."

" Guck."

" Ack."

" Hel-mmh-phrm-mmph! Uwah…" out came the muffled cry from the dying guard as an escapee broke free from his cell.

" Must redeem myself in Orochimaru-sama's eyes." Kabuto uttered.

" Hey, hey buddy! Come on man free us!"

" H-hey over here too!" the T&I holding cells were in an uproar in seconds.

' Excellent.' "In exchange for your freedom, you must reign havoc through the village." ' I'll use these fools as bait to get away.'

" Great, perfect. Just let us out!"

" Very well." Grabbing the keys off the wardens corpse, Kabuto began freeing prisoners by the dozens. Those that were still intact anyway.

" Don't worry Orochimaru-sama. I'll bring you a gift worthy of my redemption. Just you wait…Sasuke."

**-S5-**

" I'm glad. I was assuming the worst on my way here." Naruto stated as he was admitting first-aid on an unconscious Gaara.

" What do you mean."

" Well I assumed your over-inflated ego would have led you to attack them as they escaped."

" It wasn't that bad was it? Don't answer that." Sasuke said when Naruto opened his mouth for a retort. " Besides isn't it prioritized that we detain all involved? That's protocol, so why are you helping the enemy?" Sasuke questioned shifting his feet as subtle as possible in the event of a scuffle.

" Idiot, yes it's protocol, but they're not the enemy."

" Then why run-"

" Because dumbass, you did just shove an assassination jutsu though his shoulder! They were heading for the hospital."

" Will he live?" they stopped their bickering once Temari spoke up. " Will my baby brother live?"

" Not without some serious medical attention."

" In that case, everybody get out of my way." Shinde and co. arrived with Shino and an unconscious Kankuro in tow. Shinde dropped to his knees and began to looking the redhead over. " Konran. Give Shino-san and Kankuro-san some first-aid."

" On it."

" Temari-san I need you to keep cool, hold him down he'll squirm for sure. If you're calm then he will feel it and his body should relax to your familiar chakra."

" H-hai." Temari placed Gaara's head on her lap and ran her fingers through his hair.

" Uchiha-san I need you to open that scroll and unseal its contents."

" Hn." Sasuke responded before grabbing the indicated scroll.

" Asuma-san, Shikimaru-san I need you two to get started on a stretcher, he'll need it. It would be best if we refrain from irritating his wounds further."

" Alright."

" Mendokusai."

POOF. Standing atop the storage scroll was a gourd of equal size to that of Gaara's with a smaller one attached to it be a thick rope.

" Stand aside, Temari keep him down. Firm and steady, not too much now." POP. PLUNK. The corks keeping the gourds contents inside popped off without warning. The liquid from the smaller gourd came to the wound first, a whiff of its odor reaching everyone's nostrils.

" Alcohol?"

" Raw alcohol, to disinfect the wound. Focus on your tasks people. Sasuke untie the rope and bring it here. Have him bite down on that Temari, don't need him biting his tongue off." Shinde stated handing her the rope. He flushed the wound with the disinfectant causing the redhead to cry out.

" AUGH-Rnng!" Temari shoved the rope in his mouth before it came down again.

" Remember Temari, keep cool it helps." Bringing the water over the wound he now filled the gaping hole with the said liquid causing Gaara to cry out. " We need them to send Gaara's chakra into the water so that his body doesn't resist the 'invader'. I need you to try to reach out to them in his mindscape." Temari nodded shakily.

" Mother? Okaa-chan if you can hear us then please do what he said. Gaara hang in there-"

" ARGH!" Everyone turned to the sound of Sasuke in pain as he was knocked unconscious.

" Kabuto…" Naruto and Shikimaru stated.

" You know this guy?" Asume took up a defensive stance.

" Yeah he's the spy, the one working for Orochimaru." Naruto informed.

" So you knew the entire time."

" No, but your 'nin info cards' would've made any competent shinobi suspicious. Not to mention you had Top Secret information about me." Naruto stated.

" Hmm, well in any case I would love to stay and chat, but I have a schedule to keep." Kabuto grabbed Sasuke and leapt away.

" Hey get back here-"

" No!" Shinde shouted stopping the jonin. " He was heading for the stadium, if our allies don't stop him then it means they were obviously slacking in training their skills. Besides we need you here as protection detail and escort. We need to transport the wounded to the hospital." He indicated towards Gaara's prone form.

*sigh* " Fine, you've made your point. We ready to go?"

" Yes. Bring the stretcher over. Konran, seal the gourds. Temari go support Kankuro. Shikimaru help me with him." Shinde said grabbing on side of the stretcher as Temari placed Gaara gently onto it.

" Shino send your partners out to scout the perimeter, slowly sap their energy. I'll handle any that approaches. Let's move." Asuma ordered pulling out his trench knives.

" Hai!"

**-S5-**

" Damn it Tayuya, why'd you go and freak like that." Jirobo said as he and the rest of the Sound Four dodged and countered the Anbu assaulting them.

" Who cares why! She's a traitor and frankly we don't need her. We can handle this ourselves!" Sakon hollered.

" Che yeah! Who needs that bitch!" Kidomaru yelled as he continued to weave his indestructible webs, despite their claims they had already been forced to activate their Curse Seal Level One.

*sigh* " I suppose." Jirobo flashed through a few seals before slamming his hands into the ground. Domes of earth sprouted from, again, the ground that was rooftops; trapping the unfortunate souls too slow to react. Feeling the drain on their chakra Jirobo smirked as he turned his attention to the foes surrounding them. " Though having her genjutsu would really be useful right about now."

" Damn it Jirobo shut up!" His teammates shouted at him.

**-S5-**

**Outer Wall**

A leaf shinobi flickered before Jiraiya and reported.

" Sir, the enemy is really pushing the defenses, if we don't do something soon we'll lose the wall."

" Understood. Ehem." Jiraiya cleared his throat loudly causing all nearby to halt. " Listen up everyone, I need you to relay this order to the frontlines. Have all fire users ready to pull out a countermeasure. Meanwhile the toads and I will help pour on the oil. Water users will help spread the oil. The rest of you hold them off until everything is ready. Let's light the bastards up!" They cheered and set off on their objectives.

' Good luck, Sensei.' Jiraiya thought giving one last look at the stadium.

**-S5-**

**Hospital**

The people inside the hospital felt the ground rumble.

' Damn it I swear if those two knew about this and didn't tell me…' Tsunade thought as she was looking over patients. " Shizune!"

" Yes M'lady?!"

" I need all patients in critical condition sent to the Emergency Ward!"

" Yes M'lady!"

" Also any patient treated and combat ready are to be sent there to ensure their fellows safety!"

" Right away M'lady!"

" Lady Tsunade!" Both she and Shizune, who relayed the order to another doctor, turned their attention to the newcomer. It was Asuma and co. " We have another one." She took a look at him.

" Isn't he the enemy?"

" Negative." Shinde spoke. " The Sand Shinobi are being manipulated by Orochimaru disguised as their Kazekage."

" Why am I not surprised."

" Well he seems to have been treated properly, who did this?

" I did M'lady."

" This is remarkable work for being in the field."

" Part of the bloodline package." She nodded, albeit skeptically.

" Well he is out of critical condition and seems to be recovering at a slightly faster rate than normal."

" Jinchuriki." Tsunade nodded

" Will he be okay?" Temari asked.

" Yes he'll be fine." She sighed with relief.

" We need to get back out there." Asuma stated.

" Agreed."

" Yes well we are short on staff here."

" Shikimaru, Shino I need you both to head for the Monument evacuation areas. Protect the civvies, I'm counting on you both to protect our future."

" I will stay here and aid however I can, but keep in mind that I have no medical training." The two medics were shocked.

" But how-"

" I told you, it's part of the bloodline package."

" Right~ and I'm assuming that you would like to stay with-" she began looking towards Temari and a now conscious Kankuro.

" Our brother Lady Tsunade."

" Thought so."

" And me?" Naruto asked.

" Keep an eye out for civvies and evacuate them you know the procedure."

" Hai."

" Then let's move."

**-S5-**

Swish. Swish. Swish. Swish. Swish. Swish. Both the Snake Sannin and the War Veteran were trading blows. Well more like the large man was taking swipes with his sword, which Orochimaru dodged, and parrying strikes made by the agile man. Orochimaru seethed at seeing his Elite Four get taken down despite them resorting to their cursed seals.

" You will pay for ruining my plans!"

" Is that so?"

" Fool! Don't you know who I am?!"

" No. But I know of your reputation. Orochimaru one of the legendary Sannin, snake summoner and holder of their contract."

" Every one of them true."

" Perhaps, but I also know more than you think."

" What do you mean?"

" I have taught my students time and time again that one can learn a lot from a person's name. Talking with my summon has led to some invaluable information being passed my way."

" How invaluable?"

" Oh just that the Snake Clan is displeased with you for tarnishing their reputation." Orochimaru's eyes narrowed. " Or how that because of this you are only allowed to summon Manda, and even then he demands from you alone sacrifices." Orochimaru's eyes widened before his face shadowed and he let out a spine chilling chuckle.

" Kukuku your foolish arrogance will be your undoing." Orochimaru gagged out the Kusanagi Blade.

" Such a shame Orochimaru…" he paused. " But it seems that you won't be killing me today." Chigo pointed behind him.

" Kuchiyose! Death Reaper Seal!" Hiruzen cried out summoning the awe-inspiring and immensely dreadful Shinigami itself. He then had it seal the souls of the First and Second Hokages within its stomach. Chigo jumped away from Orochimaru and kneeled before it.

" Shinigami-sama!" slowly it's head turned. It's soulless eyes peering into his own. " I request a contract!" all fighting stopped in their tracks.

" S-sensei?" Enka stuttered out, having returned from the safehouse. A few eyes flicked his way but otherwise they were on this historical event. Without a word the Death God summoned an ethereal (or would spectral or something similar work here…I hope you get the gist of where I'm going though) scroll which unfurled itself.

" I plead for the release of this pour soul-" he indicated to Kin Tsuchi's corpse. "-and in exchange, I-" forming seals he placed his palm onto the ghastly parchment and instantly Kanji appeared that represented his name. "-will serve you here in the mortal plane as your messenger, executioner, and hunter. This will last until I fulfill my end of the contract by giving you the soul who has eluded you so…the soul of Orochimaru." Everyone gasped and Orochimaru broke into a cold-sweat when the Spectral God seemed to grin at the prospect. " I hereby bind this contract to my soul and seal it with blood." He finished signing his Kanji in blood.

" NO SENSEI!" Enka yelled breaking from his frozen state. The Shinigami shoved it's hand through the man's stomach and pulled out the soul only to entwine the contract to it before placing it back in. The blood kanji formed a red string which was held by the God at one end and was connected to the man's neck at the other. Then it vanished.

" Orochimaru…-" Chigo said, his voice making everyone's blood run cold. " Your days are numbered." Then he passed out. The silence was deafening, and it was only broken when a figure landed on the shambled roof.

" Orochimaru-sama!"

" K-Kabuto…"

" Orochimaru-sama I know I've failed you, but I have brought you Sasuke Uchiha in the hopes of redeeming myself my lord." This broke Orochimaru out of his cold-sweat as he snapped his head to see he had indeed brought to him an unconscious Sasuke.

' Not all is lost! I still have a shot at immortality!' " Kukuku nice work Kabuto." Opening his mouth he extended his jaw before biting down on Sasuke's shoulder, just under the neck and above the collarbone.

" AUGH!"

" NO!" Hiruzen blurted out.

" You want to redeem yourself Kabuto."

" Yes my lord!"

" Then kill that man." He said pointing at Chigo's prone form. Kabuto channeled his chakra scalpel without a second thought.

" As you wish."

" Not on your LIFE!" Enka roared. " Katon! Faia Reido!" with sword aflame he threw it forward hell bent on beheading the bespectacled ninja. " Katon! Undo Suzume!" he threw his daggers once more ablaze to look like small birds.

Ducking under the sword Kabuto then dodged and weaved through the many daggers before having to jump back to avoid the sword on its return trip.

' Curses! Kabuto may have failed me, but he is too valuable to lose! I've marked Sasuke and that's all that matters.' " Kabuto."

" My lord?"

" We're leaving."

" And him my lord?"

" You'll just have to kill him later. Give the signal to retreat."

" Yes my lord." Both himself and Orochimaru began to sink into the ground.

" No!" Enka leapt up and dived, sword poised to drive itself deeply into the skull of his target. Shunk! (shing and thunk=shunk; look it's a metal blade piercing something like concrete. I don't know my sound effects okay )" Damn it!" he cried out leaning on the hilt.

" Focus on your teacher, he's done something no one's ever done before." The Anbu captain reminded him. " Whether he wanted to or not he's made history here."

" Your right. I'll take him to the hospital right away. You should do the same for Lord Sarutobi." Enka said hefting Chigo onto his shoulder and shunshin-ing away. Nobody noticed a breathing Kin Tsuchi.

**-S5-**

" Sir, the plan worked the enemy has experienced major casualties!" a messenger reported from the frontlines. Another shinobi emerged and crouched.

" Report, the enemy has called for full retreat. Your orders?"

" Let them go. Unlike them we actually care for comrades. Let's go pay our respects once we are sure we got everyone."

" Hai."

" Sir!" a messenger called. " I bring urgent news! All criminals held at T&I headquarters have broken out!"

" What!?" Jiraiya yelled as the others around were shocked silent.

" They are terrorizing the village districts as we speak. I was sent out for reinforcements."

" No time to rest it seems. Alright everyone you heard the man, move it!"

" HAI!"

**-S5-**

" Shit." Asuma said once he and the three genin incapacitated a few escapees.

" Who are these people sensei?"

" Judging by their attire, I presume they are prisoners." Shino pushed his shades up.

" Kabuto…that bastard probably set them loose." Naruto said connecting the dots.

" New orders find and _detain_ all escaped convicts." Asuma lit another cigarette.

" No offense Asuma-san, but is that really the best option?"

"…Explain."

" Well they _are_ convicts, and seeing as how we got most of the information we need from them it would be more trouble than it's worth capturing them alive."

" That would be needless slaughter."

" Not really. It would serve two purposes. One if you two haven't made your first kill yet then this will get that over with."

" Konran you can't expect them to-"

" Second, it would ensure other convicts don't attempt this in the future. Besides it'll keep these escapees from biting our asses in the future."

"…How can you talk about killing so easily?"

" It's simple, you don't overcomplicate it."

" What?"

" For starters when a person makes their first kill, they _need_ to confide in someone to ensure their mental health is kept in-check. Shikimaru has you, and Shino can decide to either talk to me or his family…or Fuu." Naruto said nudging Shino with his elbow.

" Heed this advice. If you think killing the person makes you a monster-" they seemed to lean in closer at his pause "-then you're an idiot." They face-vaulted. " You killed them because if you didn't then they would've killed you, and as a consequence it could lead to the death of friends, family, and other innocents. It could tear them apart, lead them down a darker path in the future, etc. The point is that if you don't kill them where they stand, then not only will they not hesitate to kill you, but everyone after you as well." He gave them a moment to absorb his words.

" Killing for the sake of others doesn't make you a monster. Finding yourself actually enjoying the act does." He decided to try to light their spirits. " Look-"

" I think we understand." Shikimaru interrupted. " Thank you Konran." Shino nodded in agreement.

" Those are some deep words kid, and you have a fair point." Asuma flicked away his cancer stick. " If you guys are ready, then we'll go with his…plan."

" Ready as we'll ever be."

" Then let's go."

**-S5-**

" Look-y here, seems our old friend has been busy eh Itachi?" said a blue-skinned figure as they both looked over a warring Konohagakure. The smaller man merely stayed silent. " What's the matter, memories rushing back?"

" Hardly, let's go Kisame."

**-S5-**

*Shing* *Chang* *Splish* " Augh!"

*Ching* *Ping* *Vish* "Gack!"

" W-who are you?! What are you?!" An escapee exclaimed in fright as he was cornered by Naruto.

"…Your executioner." *Swish* *Thud* The man's head landed beside his body. A colleague of his charged the young swordsman in a panicked, frightened rage.

" Monster! Rawgh-!" Naruto brought up his blade in a defensive pose.

" Ninpo! Ranji Shigumi!" the man was wrapped up in a blanket of white which then hardened into spikes instantly killing him.

' Is that…hair?' Naruto observed as the sheet of white, now red, once again went flaccid and retreated back to their origins, the head of Jiraiya the Toad Sage.

" You alright kid?"

" Let's just focus on the task at hand." Naruto said sharply while throwing a few kunai at a retreating escapee's back. Jiraiya scoffed.

" Why I never-Do you know who I am?! I'm Jiraiya of the Densetsu no Sannin, Great Toad Sage of Mount Myobokuzan!"

" Author of the book series Icha-Icha."

" Ha-ha! So you do know who I am!"

" I know that those books are nothing but porn, therefore making you a pervert. A perverted sage, heh."

" Oi brat show some respect!" the man said bugging out.

" Whatever you say ero-sannin." Jiraiya recoiled.

' I haven't been called that since…' he then remembered what 'that' was and fell into a small depression. *Sniff* " Kids these days, just no respect."

" Sir!" a messenger ran up to him, Naruto took this chance to skitter off.

" Report."

" Sir all escapees have either been captured or terminated." Jiraiya nodded at the information and waved him off in search for Naruto.

He spotted him talking to Shino Aburame whereas Asuma was comforting Shikimaru nearby. He walked up to overhear the last of their conversation.

" Thank you for the advice Konran-san, I shall speak with my parents about it, however I feel that I'll get through this well enough."

" No prob, that advice helped me a lot with my first kill."

" You gonna be alright Shikimaru."

" Y-yeah, just a little sick."

" That's good, exactly how you should feel in this situation."

" Right…thanks for the advice Konran. It really does help."

" Shit! Lord Jiraiya my father, the Hokage. Orochimaru."

" Right. You three head for the evacuation areas and await further orders." The genin nodded and dashed off. " Asuma, we-"

" Sir! Lord Hokage has just been admitted into the hospital." He looked towards Asuma and inclined his head, the man dashed off in a hurry.

" Everyone, you know the drill. Let's put the village on lockdown, report anything suspicious and don't wander off alone. We'll get started on repairs once we're sure the danger has passed. Get to work."

" HAI!" the forces said in unison.

**-S5-**

Night fell and the Shinobi were patrolling at full force, hell even the civvies were helping out. By leaving their outdoor lights and lanterns lit the patrol would know where to search when activity is reported. (Cause y'know, turning lights off when you're trying to sneak is smart. When all the lights are on and a few go out and you get the pic.)

" Seems we aren't getting in undetected." Kisame pointed out.

" It would be wise to wait it out." Itachi said in his boss of a voice.

" You're the boss." The two merged into the shadow of the forest.

**-S5-**

" How is he?" Jiraiya inquired.

" He won't last the night, they say he performed the Shiki Fuin against my grandfather and granduncle when Orochimaru resurrected them."

They stood their solemnly, allowing the silence to roll over the room. Hiruzen went into a fit of coughs gaining their attention.

" Shh, sensei. Just try to relax."

" Hehehe *cough* please Tsunade. We all know *cough* *cough* that I won't make it for long. Tsunade-"

" No. You know I can't sensei." She said easing his pain.

" Please Tsunade *cough* you're the only one capa-*cough, cough*-able. Jiraiya's spy-network requires constant *cough* travel." He took a deep breath and sighed in relief. " And Danzo's methods are too extreme."

" Why not Kakashi?"

" Too lazy, and he's almost as bad as Jiraiya. Would you really want them to change uniform policies for females?" she gained a tick just thinking about it. Jiraiya gained a look of disbelief and betrayal when he suggested that.

" Grr. Fine, I'll be the Fifth Hokage." She said sighing. Jiraiya patted her on the shoulder and added his two cents.

" You'll be a great Hokage." She elbowed him in the ribs.

" Shut up pervert." Hiruzen just chuckled before falling into another coughing fit.

**-S5-**

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Shinobi no Kami, passed. Succumbing to the will the death god. The funeral was held three days later, and all had attended. The skies above clouded over and showered everyone beneath in a light rain, it seems that even divine deities can show us mortals compassion. One by one the crowd dispersed leaving behind Naruto, Anko, and another small frame that was crouched in front of the grave marker raked in silent sobs. Sighing solemnly Naruto crouched beside who he recognized as Sarutobi Konohamaru.

" I-I always bothered h-him about b-being H-hokage because I w-wanted to s-spend m-more time w-with him. I-I never got t-to tell him I l-loved him." The young boy said sobbing.

" Y'know…I always thought of him as my grandfather too." Naruto said quietly causing Konohamaru to look at him astonished. " Being an orphan that nobody wanted I was left alone to my own devices, but sooner or later that loneliness eats away at you inside. He always spared a moment of his time to be with someone like me-" Naruto said before looking meeting Konohamaru's gaze. "- so I'll always be grateful, the same could be said for Anko-chan." He shifted his gaze to meet hers before getting a confirming nod. " In fact, he had a special place inside all of our hearts, so remember this Konohamaru…" making sure he had the kid's full attention he continued. " even when people say to move on, they don't mean to ever forget what a great man your grandfather was." Naruto couldn't hold his tears on any longer as he hugged the brunette, the latter wailing into his shoulder. Anko eventually joined in, both fully aware of the Anbu assigned to protect the young Sarutobi heir.

**-S5-**

The council's announcement of Tsunade's promotion to Hokage transitioned pretty well along with her coronation. Inside her office she sat in silence along with Jiraiya, tension permeating the air.

" So all this time…you knew he was alive and YOU BOTH NEVER BOTHERED TO TELL ME!" she roared causing Shizune to jump in her chair.

' Tsu-Tsunade-sama must be really angry, the privacy seals are active.' She thought in fright.

" We didn't tell you because sensei knew you'd take him with you-" Jiraiya yelled cutting off her thoughts.

" Of course I'd have taken him with me!"

" He's the Jinchuuriki of the Hidden Leaf! We needed his strength if we were to survive after the Kyubi's attack."

" I can't believe you said that about your own-" the two were cut off by Shizune's voice.

" W-wait y-you can't go in there!" they heard an unfamiliar voice speak up, a rather deep one at that.

" Please Shizune-san we wouldn't be so forceful if this wasn't completely urgent."

" I-I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't let you through." They heard her squeak in surprise before hearing two knocks, the door immediately opened.

" Forgive my rudeness Lady Hokage-" it opened to reveal Chigo if a little worse for wear. "-however the matter I have to discuss with you is simply too important to-"

" Let's hear it." She cut him off. " Are there other's with you?"

" Yes Lady Tsunade, I'm afraid the chunin outside didn't take too kindly to our…'handling' of Mistress Shizune's stubbornness. You can meet them later, but for now I just need to get you up to speed." Tsunade quirked her eyebrow before sighing.

" Proceed."

" My name is Chigo Dokatsui, I'm a veteran of the Third Shinobi War and grew up in the aftermath of the Second. I resigned once the war was officially over and offered my services to Samurai Warlord Mifune. There I trained and studied in their way of fighting for six years when I was approached by my previous lord, Onoki. Apparently they had scheduled a five Kage summit without anyone's knowledge, the exception being their chosen successors. I had been asked to form an organization whose goal would be to prevent a war from happening, or end it quickly should we be too late."

" How would you go about this exactly?" (Jiraiya)

" Quite simply actually. See all of them were tired of the wars, all their actions had good intentions behind them sure, but at the cost of the others' paranoia. The tensions rise, feuds ensue, and shit hits the fan. Rinse and repeat. To avoid this they swore an oath to help me in this endeavor by giving me any resources that's both within their power and reason. So despite me telling you about myself, you won't find anything more on it. I am literally off the radar since I will never be shown on records, the Kage take care of the files themselves."

" How can you be sure we won't keep a record on you? After all Jiraiya is our spymaster." Chigo smirked.

" Doing so would go against the second deal. Should any village not cooperate with the terms then I can request aid from the other villages to take you down."

" And why in the hell would they do that?! You said it yourself they wanted to prevent a war from happening!"

" It's all in how you look at it Gama-sennin. It wouldn't be a war, it would be a massacre, a genocide. Secondly they literally sealed the deal, after all your student was there." Jiraiya's face fell. " I see you understand now. Yes Minato Namikaze was quite skilled in the art of fuinjutsu. So even if they didn't want to, the seal binds them. It forces their hand."

" Enough Jiraiya, he's made his point. Is there anything else?"

" There is, but perhaps we should get some rest and finish it up tomorrow."

" Sounds good."

" Then by your leave." The man got up, bowed curtly, and strode from the room. As they watched him walk from the premises Jiraiya spoke up.

" Do you believe him?"

" Can't say. After the meeting tomorrow I want you to head out immediately to either Kumo or Iwa for a confirmation."

" You got it."

**-S5-**

" Alright let's get this over with."

" As you wish. Introduce yourselves."

" Shinde, orphan from Kiri and second founder." He recited with a tip of his hat.

" Zenrai, orphan from Kumo and third founder." He opted for taking his hat off and putting it to his chest like a gentleman.

" Enka Fenikusu orphan from Konoha." He gave Jiraiya a knowing look, one that received a nod in return. " Fourth."

" Mai, orphan from Suna and fifth." When it was his turn, Naruto stayed quiet.

" Oi gaki-"

" May I speak with you both alone?" raising their brow at his odd request Tsunade nodded and waved off her Anbu.

" Naruto-" Mai whispered.

" Please." Chigo placed a hand on her shoulder.

" Come." As soon as the door shut behind them Naruto went through a few seals causing the two to become alert.

" Fuin." The room glowed blue, followed by green, then yellow.

" A triple layered privacy seal…who are you kid?"

" I…am the first official member of their organization. Samurai Shinobi 001, Naruto Uzumaki." The two froze. He loosened his conical and had it rest on his shoulders revealing eyes of controlled fury. He pulled down his mask to confirm it. " Chigo sensei mentioned to me my heritage the moment we left the village all those years ago and said that old man Sarutobi would tell me everything when we got back. Sadly we both were busy and I couldn't bring it up. Now all this shit happens and he's gone, but I know you two know something. And I want answers." They took on a downcast look and Jiraiya sighed deeply.

" Naruto you are the son of the Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, the Red-Hot Habanero and Yellow Flash of Konoha."

" I knew that already, I didn't grow up an idiot. I want to know what you two are to me?!" he said, a slight inflection in his tone.

" I am your Godfather." Jiraiya's head was down in shame.

" And I was supposed to be your Godmother." Tsunade crossed her arms in front of her stomach.

" Supposed to be?" she closed her eyes.

" Well I am, but I was supposed to raise you should something happened to you parents. However…" her brow furrowed

" Go on."

" The old fart and this perverted idiot didn't want you out of the village after the attack. Afraid of being set upon by the other villages and the fact that I would take you away, I was told you had died along with your parents. Having already lost my brother and lover recently, her death and your supposed one was the final push for me to leave this place." Naruto pondered this silently as he looked at her. Sensing no deception he turned his attention back to Jiraiya and the man felt some bottled up KI leak out.

" And you?"

" I had agreed with sensei in letting you stay, and when I wasn't handling the spy network the money I made from the books were sent to your inheritance, and a fifth of that was your monthly stipend."

" Until I left." Naruto added.

" Yes, when I heard he let you go with a complete stranger I was furious and I never stopped searching for you since." Pondering their answer he sighed upon coming to his final verdict.

"…I can forgive you Tsunade, seeing as how things were out of your control." She sighed in relief. " Jiraiya…words can't even describe how-" he paused to reign himself in as best he could. " Normally anyone else would've assaulted you in some fashion be it verbally, physically, or spiritually. And frankly I think that's the better alternative to holding it in, but I was never normal. Forgiveness is one of the hardest challenges a person has to face in their life, it's a trial that can make or break you." Letting loose more of his bottled up emotions, his eyes opened to reveal unbridled pain. " I will never forget this."

" I don't-" Naruto hushed him with a palm.

" Don't, not a word." Sighing he continues. " I want my inheritance."

" Of course." Reaching into the a hidden compartment she drew two scrolls. " One scroll contains your mother's notes on kenjutsu, and the Uzumaki fuinjutsu. The other has your father's techniques along with his own notes on both them and fuinjutsu as well."

" And the money?"

" That depends."

" On?"

" Would you like to have me hold onto it-" he gave her a deadpan look. She gained a tick mark. " No you idiot! I mean would you like for me to hold onto it and make investments on your behalf?"

" I'd rather have Shizune do that, I trust her more."

" Tch whatever." She said before the three burst into fits of laughter.

" Just give me time old man." Naruto said addressing Jiraiya. He gave a solemn smile and nodded.

" I gotta go, see ya tomorrow." Naruto strode towards the door and opened it to see the others waiting anxiously on the other side. He gave them a sincere smile.

" I'm fine guys, just a bit tired. Can I go Sensei?"

" Sure kiddo, the rest of you too. I've got to wrap up some things still. Meet here tomorrow morning alright."

" Hai sensei." He stepped back inside and closed the door resealing the room.

" Regarding recruitment I was given free-reign to do so for any shinobi in any hold as long as it was alright with the Kages and it didn't cause influx in the forces."

" I assume you already have."

" Yes with the old man, just wanted to give you a heads up. Hayate Gekkou and Yugao Uzuki have been recruited-"

" What?! I was under the impression that Hayate was dead, but Yugao is an Anbu why would that old fart let you do that?!"

" If you would kindly not interrupt me then I could tell you." She flushed, embarrassed. " They act as contacts for us so they'll relay updates to you, or at least Yugao-san will. Hayate's situation calls for a different approach."

" What do you propose?" (Jiraiya)

" You can either reinstate him as a shinobi and declare that he faked his death to catch the spy slash traitor, or he can come with me. With me he can further his kenjutsu training due to the extra free-time. And when we drop by to relay updates I can help them advance together as well as give them time alone."

" I'll think about it, anyone else?"

" The young kunoichi with bukijutsu talent, Tenten. A certain someone was adamant in that she would fit in perfectly. But I've seen her train and I must say that she lacks in a few areas."

" And?"

" I have a few ideas, my students would also help her get up to speed too, if you'll allow it."

" That isn't up to me, that's between her and her sensei."

" Ah I understand."

" That all?"

" Yes, we can finalize everything tomorrow. Good day Lady Hokage-"

" Wait." They turned their attention to Jiraiya who was taking it all in. " You need to hear this, in fact all the Jonin do."

**-S5-**

" All we need is your permission for Naruto, Enka, and Tenten to leave the village for the duration of their training trips." Chigo stated as they all gathered into the office.

" It's already done." She said scribbling away.

" Lady Tsunade I implore you to-wait come again?"

" I said it's already done. She just needs to tell her sensei."

" Eh-I-just like that?"

" Look it's very simple. I gave them clear for travel, you go about your business and keep me updated like you're supposed to. Now I got a lot of paperwork to do so get out!" the group suddenly found themselves out on the streets that lead to and from the building.

" What just happened?" (Shinde)

" I honestly have no idea." (Zenrai)

" Well…Tenten I suppose you just inform your teacher."

" Hai senpai."

" Enjoy the rest of your time here, we'll be leaving soon so be prepared." With that the group divided.

**-S5-**

" It seems our target isn't here, we shouldn't linger any further."

" Not so fast." They'd been suspected.

" Asuma-san, Kurenai-san. It's been a long time."

" Asuma is that-"

" Yeah, Itachi. You gotta lot of nerve coming back here."

" Well, well. Seems everyone knows everyone, in that case let me introduce myself. Kisame Hoshigaki."

" Let us go unimpeded and no one has to die." Itachi said coldly.

" And how exactly do you plan to do that? Either you're messed up in the head or your full of yourself." Kisame shifted, palming his weapon he let it crash into the ground.

" This guy, he sure is annoying huh. Hey you wanna die?"

"…You tend to get a bit excessive, just do as I say and ensure that they don't make it back to the village." Kisame shot forwards and brought his blade around for a downward slash. *Ching* Asuma drew his trench knives and blocked it as Kurenai vanished from view.

' Genjutsu…' Itachi observed activating his dojutsu.

" Heh." Kisame steadily added more pressure to the point where his weapon rested on the smoker's arm. " The thing about Samehada, it that it doesn't cut-" in one motion he pulled it back causing the bindings (wrappings?) to loosen and rip into his foes arm. "-it shreds!" as this happened tendrils began to rise from the ground around Uchiha and swordwielder. " Wha-?!"

"…You're late Kurenai." He commented holding his bleeding arm. She chose to ignore this and drew a kunai.

" This is the end." Facing Itachi she went for the kill only to have their positions flipped. " What?!"

" That level of genjutsu has no effect over me." He stated, a kunai appearing from his sleeve. He dodged away however as a few kunai imbedded themselves where he stood.

" Hraah!" *CLANG* Kisame blocked his would-be killer's assault.

" Well I'll be, if it isn't lil' Zuzu."

" Hoshigaki…" the swordsman growled out.

" Kakashi Hatake…" (Itachi)

" He-he-he, this is starting to get interesting. Kakashi of the Sharingan is one thing, but I wasn't expecting a fellow swordsman to be here." With a grunt the two pushed away from each other. " Word is you got beaten by some brats Zuzu mind explaining that?"

" Enough Kisame." That caught everyone by surprise. " If it were just one person this issue would've been resolved already, however, with this many shinobi the fight would take too long and more will come. Don't forget why we're here."

" And why are you here?" (Kakashi)

"…That would be telling now wouldn't it." Kakashi's eyes widened as he caught a brief image that flickered through his mind. 'Shit.' " Suiton! Suijinheki!" Just in time a barrier of water rose to block the attack came from below (and at an angle). ' That jutsu was insanely fast!'

" As expected, your eye's vision is remarkable Kakashi." Just as he said that, his clone stabbed said man in the back. Only to turn to water.

' Water clone…the copy ninja holds up nicely.' Kisame thought only to duck under a swipe from Zabuza and block another.

" You should focus, wouldn't want this to end too quickly now would we." Zabuza grunted out. " Give me a good fight before you die won't you traitor."

" Your one to talk demon boy, who was it that failed in his attempt to assassinate the Mizukage-"

" A ninja's loyalty lies in his village and all under its domain! The Yondaime failed his duty and I did what a loyal ninja should do. But you betrayed us all!" they broke away and began a clash of swords (behemoth sized ones).

**-S5-**

*BOOM* " Kakashi! Kurenai!" ' The clone exploded?!' the flames died off to reveal the two perfectly fine. ' That's impossible! They were within point blank range!' he saw another figure standing close-by. His eyes widened in recognition. " Kid what the hell are you doing get outta here!" everyone took notice of his words and turned their attention to the newcomer.

" Kasai! What are you doing here?!" / " Brat what are you doing here?!" (Kakashi, Zabuza)

" I was looking for you sensei and felt your chakra spike."

" Then why didn't you call for backup?!" Zabuza scolded.

" You assumed I knew the situation, I assumed you were training." He retorted back.

" Foolish boy." Itachi leveled his gaze on the redhead. " You're in over your head and out of your league." He closed his eyes. " Let this be a lesson for you."

' No, it couldn't be-' " Everyone close your eyes!" They did as he said, Zabuza refocused on Kisame, but it was too late for Enka.

**-S5-**

Enka found himself bound to a cross in a world of black and a sky of blood red. He was unbound and dropped just as fast.

" This is Tsukuyomi." Itachi said watching Enka dust himself off. " One of the powers of the sharingan and is considered the strongest genjutsu in the world."

" I know, you gave me copies on it from the Uchiha archives Itachi."

" How is Sasuke." It sounded more like a statement or demand than an actual question.

" He's fine, his mind is still a bit fragile from when you did this to him."

" I see…"

" Myself and Naruto have been working on him, and he'd been making progress until-"

" What happened?"

" I'm sure you've seen the state the village was in." the man nodded. " Well Orochimaru invaded with plans on marking Sasuke with the Cursed Seal of Heaven." Itachi's face remained stoic, though his eyes narrowed a bit.

" And?"

" And he succeeded. The spy we captured broke out, knocked him unconscious, and took him straight to Orochimaru. The mark contains vile chakra, it probably wracked his mind negatively therefore disrupting all our progress."

" Can he-"

" Doubt it, that mark has a great deal of influence. Anko was only able to resist because she hated the snakes very existence."

" I understand. I had hoped that it wouldn't have to come to this. Your half-blood makes it next to impossible to activate our dojutsu, but that slim chance was there. When I found you in your travels I helped it along. Should the two of us die then it is up to you to keep our line going."

" Sorry Itachi, but the Uchiha clan dies with you both." Itachi's eyes narrowed considerably this time. " I'm keeping the name my mother gave me."

"…It's fitting, phoenix. Rebirth."

" Shouldn't we be going?"

" I control time here cousin, days here-"

**-S5-**

"-Are literal seconds here." He said as Enka stumbled a bit.

" Kasai you okay?!"

" I'm fine senpai." Itachi's gaze now bore into Kakashi's singular sharingan. This time both stumbled a bit, though Kakashi looked far worse.

" We've wasted enough time, Kisame-" Itachi huffed out.

" You're…" they paused. " you're Akatsuki aren't you? You're after the Kyubi within Naruto, that's your goal right?" Itachi didn't hesitate.

" Kisame! Eliminate Kakashi, dispose of the others." Kisame broke from Zabuza and kicked him away, hard. Turning away from the flying man he began charging the exhausted Jonin.

" KONOHA SENPUU!" *Ka-pow* *Splish* *Splish* *Splsh* *Plsh*

" What the hell?!"

" THE GREEN BEAST OF THE LEAF, MAITO GAI!"

"…I just mistook you for an exotic animal." Kisame muttered loud enough for Itachi to hear.

" Do not take him lightly…"

' So it is Itachi…' *Splash* they saw Kakashi collapse into the water, slowly sinking.

" Gai-" Asuma started. " His eyes-"

" I know, open your eyes the both of you. Avoid eye contact, look at his feet. There's a method for fighting the sharingan, but there's no time now. Kurenai take Kakashi to the hospital. Asuma will cover me."

" We didn't come here to start a war, let's go Kisame."

" With this much trouble…"

" It is regrettable and unavoidable." They shunshin'd. *Plsh* *Plsh* *Plsh* the trio of jonin saw Enka coming their way, Zabuza in tow.

" That was very risky of you."

" I understand Gai-senpai."

" I already gave him an earful." Zabuza grunted. They nodded in acceptance.

" By the way, kid. What did you do out there? Kakashi and Kurenai were unharmed from that exploding clone."

" Let's just say I have an insanely strong affinity towards fire." Enka gave them a knowing grin.

" We ain't getting an answer anytime soon." Asuma sighed.

**-S5-**

The group met in the town square a few days later, all their belongings packed away.

" So what's gonna happen now?" (Naruto)

" We will be splitting up. This doesn't come as a surprise since we've done it before, however, it is how we'll split up and what we'll do for our training that is being discussed here. Any volunteers?" (Chigo)

" I'm taking Mai and Tenten with me." Shinde said receiving astonished looks as a result. " Tenten is well versed in bukijutsu, but her other areas are lacking. Myself and Mai will be enough to teach her in those areas, but she needs a taijutsu that suits her. I have an idea of who could help her."

" Okay but why me?"

" The same goes for you Mai, there's someone I'd like you to meet as well."

" Okay anyone else?"

" I'll be heading to the mountain ranges that can be seen in the horizon on the way to Kumo and Iwa. Hardly anyone goes there so it'll be safer to train in my more advanced techniques."

" I have no specific location in mind for training." (Enka)

" Me neither."

" Actually Naruto I have an idea for you." Shinde said motioning him to come forth. He whispered the plan into Naruto's ear and everyone watched him become ecstatic. He jumped back.

" That's an awesome idea!"

" What is it?" (Mai)

" Nuh uh no spoilers." (Shinde)

" No spoilers?" (Enka / Zenrai)

" Aw come on! Pwease?"

" Sorry Mai, but trust me it'll be awesome."

" Phoowey."

" What about me?" (Haku)

" Haku you said you've always wanted to be a medic. Well as I recall the village Hokage just happens to be Tsunade Senju." She gained a dumbstruck expression. He laughed causing her further embarrassment. " And your quite good with senbon needles, but I think there's still a few things you can learn from Shizune-san and…Anko." He said hesitantly. " I'm kinda afraid she'd influence my cute little ice princess too much, but I'll take that risk." She blushed, and punched his shoulder before hiding her flustered face in his chest.

" Baka…" as this happened the other coupled people were hugging as well. " I'll miss you."

" As will I."

" You write to me everyday got it?!" she said wickedly.

" H-hai Anko-chan." She settled down some and hugged him to her chest, Tenten felt a pang in her own.

" I'll miss you Foxy-kun."

" Same here Hebi-hime, or should I say Hebi-chan." He grinned slyly causing her to blush and push him away.

" Come back soon Koi." Yugao said quietly.

" Count on it, my kitten." Hayate rested his forehead against hers. Meanwhile Enka stood some ways away, his conical pulled down.

" You alright buddy?" he lifted he head to reveal streaming tears.

" I'm so alone." Zenrai's lip quivered and he hugged him and both broke out.

" We'll be alone forever!" there tears became geysers.

" Oh get a grip you two!" (Mai)

" Easy for you to say!" (Zenrai)

" Yeah you have your little tanuki waiting for you!" (Enka) her face flushed beet red.

" Urusai!" she began chasing them. Chigo just watched with a smile. He clapped his hands together.

" Sorry, but we must be off." After a few more goodbyes and ensuing kisses they went their separate ways.

Zenrai heading for Kumo / Iwa. Shinde, Mai, and Tenten for Kiri. And Chigo, Hayate, and Naruto forwards unto dawn.

**-S5-**

" Do you seek power Uchiha?"

" Yes."

" And what would you do with this power?"

" I will kill my brother, and avenge my clan!" Sasuke said his voice spiking. You can see the taint of the Curse Seal as his eye changed in color.

" And what, pray tell, would you sacrifice for this power? What would you offer?"

"…Anything." The figure in the shadows grin sinisterly. Sasuke tossed and turned, that night riddled with nightmares.

**-S5-**

**(I originally ended it here, but I didn't want this next part to cut into the next chapter; Sorry and Enjoy)**

**Safehouse, Unknown Location**

Tayuya awoke with a start, scanning her surroundings in a panic. Assured she was alone she stood and stretched her stiff muscles.

" AGK!" really stiff, her body cramped. Loosening up a bit more she took notice of a message on the dresser, atop a pair of clothing folded neatly.

" _Hey, Tempered One-" _She ticked. _"-when you read this just know that you've been unconscious about a week now, give or take a few days. Gave us quite the scare, though our friends said you'd be fine. Guess we gave you a mighty fine jolt huh. Anyway here's some clothes, thought you'd like to shower when you finally got up sleepyhead. And don't worry, we had a lady friend change you out of your previous clothing. – a friend."_

' A friend huh, yeah right they're probably trying to lure me into a false sense of security! I gotta get outta here!...Though I suppose a quick shower wouldn't kill me right?' with that thought she quickly scooped up the clothes and sprinted for the bathroom.

**-S5-**

Enka walked in quietly, groceries in hand, thinking his guests were still asleep. He knew that his sensei wanted to hightail it out of the village after that whole deal with death business, but did he really have to leave him to deal with the mess leftover?

" I really should've thought out my training regime a bit more." He thought aloud. He heard a giggle.

" Perhaps you should have. Would you like some help?"

" No thanks Haku, but would you mind checking up on Kin?"

" Sure." He began putting away the items he wouldn't use for the meal. Obviously the Anbu would report on what they witnessed that day, and because of that he had to bring Kin in for examination. Not that they minded, neither of them were medical experts like Tsunade. No he had convinced her to let him keep her at the safehouse, after all it wouldn't do to have a nurse or doctor 'accidentally' mix up the drugs for the patient now would it. Enka felt a presence creeping up from behind, causing him to smirk.

" Please make yourself at home, lunch will be ready soon-"

" Fuck you shithead, you expect me to trust you?! That shit's probably drugged!" he rolled his eyes.

" Well I highly doubt that seeing as how I haven't started preparing it yet." He said turning only to freeze. Tayuya was draped only in a towel, her hair all wet and glossy, her body…he closed his eyes and turned back around. " I advise you to go change into something more appropriate, Tempered One, or you won't be eating anytime soon. I assume you are quite hungry, no?" She looked down and blushed a deep shade of red.

" Sh-Shithea-"

" Enough. I do not mind such language, however our guest won't take too kindly too it. Now go change, once you are decent then we can have a proper conversation." She scowled.

" Tch, like I care-"

" I'd highly advise against it…I'm sure that mouth of yours has gotten you into some deep shit in the past hasn't it?" This time she stayed silent before walking back into the bedroom.

" Wow, and here I thought you were always calm and collected Enka." Haku commented walking in. He sighed.

" I know, I'll apologize to her when she comes back. It's just that for her to put up such a mask…"

" I understand."

" We all would, if they were here." He said putting aside a fresh pot of rice. " How is she?"

" Well, though I can't tell for sure. This is quite the unprecedented case after all." He set aside a pile of veggies.

" Agreed." Aside from the knife hitting the chopping board, there was only silence. Tayuya came in a bit later.

" Hey…" she bit her lip. " I just-" Enka closed his eyes and smiled to himself, though they couldn't see it.

" I apologize as well, I shouldn't have made such observations about you when we don't even know each other. Let's sit and introduce ourselves, alright?" She just nodded and sat at the table.

" The name's Enka." He put down a slab of meat and began slicing that to pieces as well.

" I am Haku." He sprinkled pepper onto the individual slices along with a dash of salt.

" Tayuya." Enka stood there thinking about the relationship between Tayuya and Kin. *Ding* Lightbulb!

" Haku would you mind showing our guest here her surprise. Perhaps she can coax some sort of reaction. Afterwards would you mind helping me?" he said without looking back, chopping up seasonal herbs.

" Of course, please follow me." He set the meat on the preheated pan. *Sizzle*

" Wait surprise? I don't like surprises." *Sizzle* *Pop* *Sizzle*

" Please Tayuya, this is important. And it revolves around you as well." He began to sprinkle on the seasonal herbs which then produced a divine aroma. Tayuya salivated a bit and her tummy rumbled lightly, she took an offered napkin from a giggling Haku and wiped. She shook herself out of her stupor.

" Me? What do-"

" Please Tayuya, trust us." (Haku)

"…Okay." Taking her to another room in the house Haku opened it to her revealing- " Kin!" she ran to her side. " She's-she's alive! But how?! I thought-"

" Let me explain alright, if you can help it ask your questions once I'm through." Tayuya just nods in response. Haku begins telling her what happens through Enka's point of view. How their ally (Zenrai) came to check her via radio chat. And how the Anbu informed Tsunade, causing them to bring her in for check-ups. " And now she won't wake, even though she seems fine. I-well we felt that due to your strong reaction upon seeing her state, that you have history. We wanted to see if you being at her side would show some improvement."

" I-I-" Haku gave her a gentle hug.

" You can trust us Tayuya, we're your friends. Now you stay here with her okay, if she wakes up call for us. We'll bring food to you if you don't want to leave her." Haku didn't wait for a response, merely standing up and sliding out of the room. She went up to the counter and grabbed a knife.

" Well?" he asked, preheating another larger pan. He flipped the meat.

" They'll be fine." She put a small bit of oil into the pan and spread it around before putting a good portion of rice in. She plopped in a sauce or two and stirred it around some. Enka came in with the veggies before taking the cooked meat off and adding in another batch.

" Guys!" they jumped.

" Go on aspiring medic." Haku just punched his arm and trailed off. Peering into the room Haku saw Tayuya clinging to Kin. She tapped her shoulder and began to check the girl.

" How are you feeling?"

" I don't know…"

" What's the last thing you remember?"

"…Orochimaru-sama, he called us to him. He was upset that we lost. He killed them, Zaku and Dosu. Then black…I don't understand. Am I dead? Where am I?"

" Tayuya would you please, I need to prepare our meal." Again not waiting for an answer she up and left. Tayuya grumbled something about lazy goody goodies.

" Look Kin this is gonna sound crazy so bear with me kay?"

**-S5-**

" Lady Tsunade forgive me for speaking out of turn, but is he really worth it?!" Enka questioned. He along with Neji, Shikimaru, Chouji, and Kiba, had been summoned to Tsunade's office to deal with one Sasuke Uchiha.

" Silence boy!" the elders said simultaneously.

" Enough! Both the elders and the council have had their chance to speak, it's only proper that I give my soldiers the same courtesy." She said with a sly, cheeky smirk.

" Thank you my lady." Enka bowed returning it in full. He set his game face on. " Look, are we really about to send a squad full of clan heirs **and** a clan prodigy just to bring back _one_ heir who, might I add, just went rogue not five hours ago?"

" He is the sole surviving member of the Uchiha clan!"

" And your point?! I seem to recall Konoha being without the Uchiha or the Sharingan for almost a decade now! He wanted so badly to kill his brother that he **willingly** followed in his very same footsteps, foolhardily expecting to be welcomed back with open arms! Are we going to start pulling exceptions out of our asses or will we uphold tradition?" Tsunade folded her fingers together and closed her eyes in thought.

"…He's right." Tsunade said.

" But M'lady-"

" He is but one person, and the sacrifice we would make to get him back would've been greater if we just let him go."

" Lady Tsunade I implore you to see reason." one elder stepped up. He was bandaged heavily with the exceptions being half his face and his cane arm.

" The punishment for treason is death. There is no exceptions to this Elder Danzo. Shizune!" the door opened immediately.

" Yes M'lady?" Tsunade beckoned for her to come closer not looking up from her scribbling.

" I want you to take this to the head of security, have him print this to all bingo books across the Elemental Nations." Tsunade ordered handing over the the document.

" At once M'lady." she turned her attention back to everyone else.

" And with that the mission is cancelled. Aside from-" she motioned for him to help.

" It's Kasai Lady Hokage."

" Right, aside from Kasai here everyone else is dismissed." By her leave they shuffled out single file, the elders glaring daggers down his back.

" That was a very honorable thing you did. Staying calm and collected is a good trait to have as a chunin. The way you handled yourself is also the makings of a great politician." he just shrugged. " As I'm sure you could probably tell, Elder Danzo is the most untrustworthy of the three elders." Enka just nodded in agreement. " I had heard he had formed a group that he had to disband a few years ago, though i doubt he'd actually listen to the old man." she shook her head and tsk-ed. "By now his agents are too ingrained into the system."

" Is there anything you need of me Hokage-sama?"

" Seeing as how you haven't left for your trip yet, I was wondering if you'd do me a favor."

" Let me guess, you want me to shadow your bingo book informant in case Danzo tries something?" she gave him a deadpan stare.

" He'll definitely try something. If anything you can count on men like him to try to keep things in their favor." Enka smirked.

" Well it just so happens that I also need a favor. See I planned on leaving this very day, but I'm bringing some companions along. Wouldn't want to waste time answering unwanted questions." She just shook her head.

" I see, it's simple enough considering who I am."

" Then by your leave Lady Hokage, I have training to do."

**-S5-**

" Thank you." Enka looked back at the former sound ninjas. (You can probably assume what has happened, but just in case) With Tsunade's help he managed to leave the village with the two kunoichi in tow. Being in a village where the ninja could recognize them as participants and/or conspirators of the invasion, didn't bold well after all.

" It's what any good person would do." he turned and faced them. " Any other person **could** have done what I did for you, but those chances are split. And any **human** could have done so as well, but that split chance became even slimmer." he tossed something at Tayuya. Her breath caught as she caught it. " I believe that's yours Tempered One." he chuckled. The object in her hands was a flute, her flute.

" I thought I'd lost it." she clutched it to her chest tightly. He saw this and smiled.

" I'm sure I'll see you around some day, till then." he walked off with a wave. They watched his receding back.

" Come on Tayuya-chan, show him your appreciation." said girl blushed faintly.

" Urusai!" Kin cowered away giggling at her friend's reaction.

Along his trek Enka grabbed a scroll from his pouch and summoned a conical which he strapped on, and a jacket which he draped over his shoulder.

" Wait!" She had planned to plant a kiss on his cheek, but life never goes according to plan. Turning to her call their lips met sending electricity through the act. They broke contact blushing up a storm; Tayuya facing down and away, Enka shadowed by his conical.

" Thank you."

" ...Yeah..."

**-S5-**

**Alright guys I guess I'm stopping here. But I am mighty curious, what will happen next? ^^**

**Bushi-do no Geijutsu – Art of Bushido (It -may- not be real but I like how it sounds; inspired from the samurai class overdrive in Final Fantasy X)**

**Tsuiho Buredo – Banishing Blade**

**Ha o Tuiho 5Pointo – Five points Banishing (Banishing Blade or Banishment; your preference.) **

**Shishienjin – Four Violet Flames Formation**

**Faia Reido – Fire Raid (Strike Raid but aflame)**

**Ranji Shigumi – Wild Lions Mane (or something)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, I wanted to apologize to anyone who had to wait for this next chapter to come out. I realized my mistake after uploading the last chapter before this one. See they had all already been prewritten beforehand and instead of uploading them smartly I just shotgunned it, so to speak. After you read this I'll already be working hard on the next chapter or the one after it. Again apologies.**

**I have more to say, but that can wait. For now, Enjoy ^^**

-S5-

Once again two figures could be seen shuffling towards the distant Konoha gates, one of which spoke up as they trudged on.

" I gotta say Naruto, I'm proud of you." (?)

" Thanks…"

" Huh…I was hoping for more of a conversation."

" Ha that's funny, total sarcasm aside I'm not looking to make small talk old man. Just wanna get back, report in and hit the hay."

" Look if this is about-"

" Don't remind me old man. We should've stomped on that stupid seal from the start, we had many chances too! Stupid emo caving in for a hickey." He uttered that last part, though the man still heard it and laughed heartily. They stepped over the threshold into the village.

" Lord Jiraiya, welcome back! Lady Tsunade has been expecting you. And who is…your-holy hell is that- Oi! Kotetsu look whose back!" The guard said kicking his companion's chair.

" Ah! Hrm wazzit Izumo?" The bandaged man mumbled out.

" Dude show some professionalism!" shaking himself awake the man took a good look at the newcomers, more specifically Naruto. The said Samurai Shinobi wore a skin-tight, sleeveless mesh shirt with his upper kimono draping over the Haori tied around his waist. His lower kimono blocked most of it, but you could make out shinobi pants that stopped just past the knees with the sides lightly armored off. His conical was lying on his shoulders, his swords were still attached at the waist, and he pulled his mask down to confirm identification revealing his whiskers.

" Naruto! What happened to ya?! Last I saw you were a tiny little dude!"

" Yeah, some of us gave up hope thinking you were dead, but we had faith." Naruto pulled his mask back up chuckling.

" He he thanks guys. I was just training, had to learn how to defend myself."

" Yeah makes sense." (Kotetsu)

" Guys, hate to break up the bromance, but we have a meeting to get to."

" Right, right." After seeing their papers they waited until the two were long gone before turning on each other.

" Jan-"

" Ken-"

" Pon!" the guards shouted at once.

" Haha! You know what to do!" (Kotetsu) / " Damn it!" (Izumo)

" Fine I'm going, dick." He said running off.

" I heard that!" Kotetsu looked skywards with a smile. Naruto was back! Well officially anyways.

-S5-

" Naruto!"

" Baa-chan!" the two blonde exclaimed hugging each other.

" Y'know, you may the only person able to call her that and live." Jiraiya stammered out.

" So tell me how'd you run into this fool?" they totally ignored him, he glowered in the corner.

" Oh I met the pervert a year ago, give or take a few months. Booked the same hotel, I found out he began following me a day later when I heard him giggling as I was talking to a kind lady."

" Hoho you should've seen her, she was quite the looker." Her eye twitched.

" Naruto I hope you aren't cheating on-"

" Of course not Baa-chan, just making small talk with the waitress." He said calmly though a bead of sweat streaked down his face.

" Whoa hold up, what do you mean cheating?!" (Jiraiya)

" Have you seen her yet?" she asked once again ignoring him. He shook his head.

" Not yet, figured I'd give my report first."

" Oh Naruto…" she sighed. ' I guess I can't blame him, he's still learning about love after all.'

" Hey I'm still here! Whose this girl brat and how come I didn't know about her?"

" You don't know about her cause she's well known, ergo I assumed you'd know about us by now. You sure you're a spymaster?"

" The hell does that mean?!" he hollered all the while Tsunade laughed her ass off.

" Besides, I knew you'd snoop around and ogle my hot girlfriend. Though it wouldn't last if I killed you for pestering us…huh…strange there's quite a few options there." He said, hand under his chin.

" Now, now let's not get hasty." The man placated.

" What you scared Jiraiya?" (Tsunade) The man scoffed.

" Please, the kid may be good, but he hasn't got the skills nor the experience I have."

" Perhaps…Anyhow I would like to test myself against Hatake-senpai if you don't mind Lady Hokage."

" Oh and why him specifically?"

" Well I hear he was once Anbu captain so he will prove to be a challenge. Besides I have a…gift-for him, so to speak." They gave him questioning gazes which he answered back with a cheeky, knowing grin.

" Fine, I was going to propose this method at a later date, but I suppose now will work too." Tsunade sighed out. She took a moment to sit up. " Tora." An Anbu appeared kneeling.

" Hai Hokage-sama." She motioned for him to stand.

" I need you to find Kakashi-"

" He's standing outside the window." (Naruto) The Anbu opened the said window, revealing the said man.

" Yo." He said with an eye-smile.

" How long were you there?" (Tsunade)

" Long enough, though I suppose I could make an exception just this once. Alright I accept your challenge, all that's left now is to decide when we're gonna do this."

" We're leaving now, and we'll start when we hit the training grounds." Tsunade said standing up. " Let's move."

-S5-

Whoosh Ching! Kakashi blocked Naruto's attack from behind before the two jumped apart.

" Naruto what are you doing?!" (Tsunade / Jiraiya)

" You clearly said to start once we hit the grounds, just following orders Baa-chan." Naruto said with a flourish. She face-palmed as Jiraiya guffawed.

" I didn't mean it literally-" she grumbled.

" Yeah well…with his experience, I'm sure he'll be fine." Never breaking eye-contact, Kakashi slipped another kunai from his pouch and held it in a reverse grip. They blurred from view. Ching, ching, woosh, ting, voosh, ping! Naruto shifted his hand to the conical that rests on his shoulders and shadowed the thrown object. Clang! The fighters clashed as Kakashi predicted the tactic.

" Come now is that all you have." Ching! Swoosh They broke away and Naruto ducked under the kunai slash before avoiding the rising knee, pulling out a scroll as he recovered from the backflip. Kakashi closed in quickly." Now what enemy would give you time to summon whatever's in the scroll, hmm?" Naruto barely managed to avoid the onslaught the jonin brought about.

Fwish, fwish, woosh, swoosh, whoosh, ching, vwoosh, clang! Naruto kicked out, knocking the man back from the force behind it, and made the release seal as the scroll unfurled. " Kai." *Bof* Naruto grabbed the ninjato that came from within it and tossed it to the cyclopean jonin. " You were an Anbu, no? I'm sure your familiar with a ninjato." Dropping his kunai knives, Kakashi stayed silent as he drew the blade and revealed his hidden Sharingan. He took up a stance, Naruto complied with his own and the two went at it again.

Ching, ching, whoosh, ping, swish, ting, swoosh, clang! Just pure swordsmanship, a few ninjas had gathered to watch. Naruto broke away from the stalemate and lashed out with his blade. "Kougenjin!" he cried as a shockwave erupted from his sword. Kakashi dodged out the way as the attack continued on and sheared through a few trees, the spectators there leaping to safety.

" That could've killed me."

" I recall you saying to come at you with the intent to kill in the past senpai. Besides you should take that as a sign that you let your skills slip if you couldn't avoid that." They kept at it until the sun began to tint the sky in red. Naruto drew the wazikashi from his waist and began to double the pressure on his assault. Ching, ching, ching, swish, swish, ching, fwoosh, ching, whoosh! The silver-haired jonin jumped back and parried the wazikashi Naruto had thrown after him, he barely heard his junior's uttering. " One cut, one kill." Kakashi's eyes widened only to be blinded by a brief glare of sunlight, reflected off of Naruto's blade.

" Enough." Tsunade's voice was stern and strict. His vision cleared to see Naruto's blade inches from his shoulder. " I've seen enough, Naruto. It's clear to me that you have the skill, however, until you have 'officially' gained an appropriate amount of experience to refine that skill…I will have to appoint you the rank of chunin. Congratulations, and welcome home." Tsunade struck up a hushed conversation with Jiraiya and Shizune as Naruto helped the man up, everybody murmured amongst themselves. Kakashi offered him back his ninjato as he retrieved his wazikashi.

" Keep it. I haven't used it in years, it's more of a memento than anything else." Kakashi tilted his head in a silent question. Naruto's gaze seemed to lose some focus. " I learned that a dulled blade can cut through and pierce flesh with enough effort, after all…I made my first kill with that weapon." The man's lone visible eye widened. " My companions and I have experienced hardships when we were young, quite like yourself and many others but…Chigo sensei could see that we had potential, that we could power through difficult times considering that we've done so since before we could walk, talk, or think properly. Our first kill would signify the end of our training under his tutelage, it was a test of our resolve. Prepare us for the road ahead. The swords were sharpened afterwards, needed a proper tool should we choose to continue down this path." Naruto regained his focus, stretched and looked at Kakashi. " Anyway, the whetstone sensei used to sharpen our blades had faint residues of chakra conductive metal-"

" I don't think that's a thing." Kakashi remarked, sweat-dropping with everyone else.

" Shut up. I had it melted down and mixed with chakra conductive metal and re-forged it into what you see now." The silver-haired man nodded.

" The question here is why?"

" I assume your father's blade is broken. While you have made a name for yourself, you have no trouble in using his legacy. If it is broken, then use this to restore the blade to its former glory. A tool is made to be used, tools are meant to be broken, and with any good smith they can be restored anew." Naruto was stopped in his philosophical tirade by a hand on his shoulder, courtesy of Kakashi.

" Thank you…Naruto. Or should I call you Konran?" Naruto just grinned and returned the pat to his shoulder before the man took off. He looked at the diminishing crowd to-*thud* he was knocked down and his vision went black as his face was smothered between breasts. A few stragglers immediately blew back into nosebleeds.

" Foxy-kun!"

" A-Anko-chan?!" Naruto sat up as the snake mistress pouted.

" Aw, is that all? No name for me?" she straddled him causing those remaining from her first attack to be blown away by nosebleeds, the others lost even more blood.

" Not at all my queen." He said pecking her on the lips which led to a make-out session.

Jiraiya's jaw dropped at the sight. " The brat's dating Anko!? Kid has balls I'll give him that." He giggled perversely as their make out session intensified only for Tsunade to deck him. She gained a tick as she saw her shinobi pale, and lying their own blood while Shizune sighed and hid her face in her palm.

Back to the couple. *Grr* Naruto's stomach grumbled breaking them apart and ruining the mood. " Sorry, you up for some lunch? My treat." The two outcasts walked together making small talk until they re-entered the village. The glares came in full force only to be nullified when they held hands. They arrived at their eatery of choice only to be greeted by a hearty man.

" Ah Naruto my boy it's good to see you again. On a date I see, and with Anko no less. How are you Anko?"

" I'm fine Akimichi-sama, thank you."

" Good, good. Here for lunch?"

" Yes sir."

" Right this way then, and please, Chouza is fine." The two had a pleasant afternoon.

-S5-

" Thank you Shinde, for training me." Tenten said as the trio trudged towards Suna.

" Hey! What about me?!" The bun-haired girl giggled.

" Thank you as well Mai." They trudged onwards all the while Mai complained about the heat from the day to the chill brought by night.

" Come on Mai, the village is right there." He said pointing at the distant village they were rapidly approaching. " We can rest when we get there, wouldn't want to keep your boyfriend waiting now would we." He chuckled along with Tenten and the two ran ahead.

" Urusai!" she cried as sand went in her mouth. She was hot on their heels.

" Halt! Identification please." A guard stated as they reached the gates. " The Kazekage is expecting you." He informed them as he checked their travel papers.

" Well what are we waiting for! Let's go!" She ran off excitedly causing her companions to sigh.

-S5-

" Gaara!" the Kunoichi exclaimed hugging the redhead, a girl nearby twitched slightly.

"…What are you doing?" he asked subconsciously returning the hug, something that didn't go unnoticed as evidence by everyone's surprised expressions.

" What do you mean silly?" Her partners caught up by this point only for Shinde to sigh and Tenten to giggle.

" Soyokaze-"

" Hmm?"

" Stop hugging him and get over here."

" But-"

" Now please." She reluctantly let him go and began dragging her way to their side. Shinde smirked, something that didn't escape Gaara, making the man narrow his eyes.

" Apologies for the intrusion Lord Kazekage." Mai stopped at the words before her mood picked up and she launched herself at the redhead again.

" Oh my goodness congratulations!"

" Pardon me my lord, but who are these people?" A council member finally spoke up.

" They are allies, both Kankuro and Baki can vouch for me, Temari as well." Both of the said men nodded in confirmation, Baki being bailed during one of Chigo's and Hayate's return trips. " Apologies, but I'm afraid we'll have to continue this meeting another time. You may go." The council shambled out of the room without much of a fight, leaving Kankuro, Baki, the girl, and the trio.

" So where's Temari Lord Kazekage, and who might this be?" (Shinde)

" This is Matsuri, my student." Mai's brow shot up.

" Wow you must be really strong! Hi I'm Mai!" she said offering her hand. Shinde face-palmed causing Tenten to laugh again.

" It's a pleasure." Matsuri said stiffly. " I thought your name was Soyokaze?" this statement caused the emerald-haired girl to blanche.

" It's an alias." Shinde answered for her.

" What for?"

" A ninja will change their name, appearance, and sometimes even their personality for the sake of their mission. You will learn this when you go out on your first mission." His words broke through to her as she looked on thoughtfully.

" Baki, would you kindly (Thumbs up to those who get this XD) reserve a room for our guests?"

" Right away Kazekage-sama."

" Matsuri we'll have to save training for another time, would you please go with Kankuro and show them around?" the said girl just nodded. " May I have a word Sovereign?" receiving a nod the two waited until the others cleared out before the swordsman closed the door behind them. " Did you find it?"

" I'm close, the trail is leading me back Kiri. But I have found a temporary solution until then."

" Let's hear it."

" It's a song, when played it should in theory produce a storm that could prove beneficial for your plan."

" Have you tried it?"

" Sadly no, while I would love to be, I'm no musician."

" It seems we are in luck, I know of a few here in Suna. We can head off some ways out into the desert and test this…song."

" It would improve our chances if they are really good at it, we don't want the risk of losing control of the storm by messing up the music."

" Agreed. Let us prepare."

-S5-

' Who are you Mai?' Matsuri thought as she watched the excited girl jumping around. She was quite beautiful. Her emerald green hair shining slightly in the sunlight. She had on a simple white, sleeveless shrine maiden top, with jade green trimmings. She also wore an umanori hakama, though scarlet red in color, with a golden design sewn into it depicting a lotus, from bud to full bloom, stretching from waist to hem. Her conical was concealed by her hair and her haori was draped over her shoulders, the sleeves tied to keep it in place. " Gaara-sama has never allowed anyone to touch him before, the automatic sand always stops them. Yet, it didn't even flinch for her."

" Hey Mai-" Matsuri was snapped from her thoughts as the girl's companion spoke up. She was beautiful as well. Big, twinkling brown eyes. Well-kept brown hair tied in two buns. She wore a sleeveless, navy blue blouse with golden yellow trimmings. Her bottoms consisted of a lighter blue umanori hakama which was tucked at the hem, just above her ankles. She wore over her blouse an open, blood red haori with a matching glove on her right hand that was fingerless save for a fully covered index finger ( Haori and glove from Tenchu: Fatal Shadows / Tenchu: Kurenai; Rin's ninja armor). Resting vertically on her back was a massive scroll.

" What's up Ten-neechan?"

" Can't you settle down a little?"

" Sorry, I just haven't been here for so long. Home at last." Matsuri's eyes widened.

' She was born here?!'

" I know! Let's go check out the orphanage!"

" The orphanage?" (Tenten)

" Come on please!"

" Oh fine."

" Yatta! Let's go!" she cried dragging Tenten along.

" Matte! Tch what a pain…" Kankuro grumbled scratching his head. " By the way Matsuri, what was that back there in the council meeting."

" Eh?"

" Come on spill." She bit her lip before sighing.

" I just-I don't understand why Gaara-sama's sand didn't react when she hugged him." He pondered her words for a second.

" I thought you'd know by now that his sand is down when he's around those he trusts."

" I know but still…" she started only for her voice to fade. He studied her reaction before face-palming inwardly.

' I forgot she likes Gaara.' He stood there for a good minute as she became lost in thought before his thoughts interrupts- ' What did you think I would give her advice? Sorry, but if you haven't noticed I don't have a girlfriend. Also I ain't getting involved, so with that-' " Hey-" he said gaining her attention. "-we should go after them or Gaara will wring our necks." They gulped at the thought before following their charges.

Upon reaching the orphanage, Mai had a reunion with the matrons and patrons along with the younger kids who remembered her. Soon, however, Mai and Matsuri found themselves alone as Tenten entertained a few children with her training outside along with matron/patron supervisors whereas Kankuro likewise entertained the rest with puppet shows.

" Matsuri, did I do something to upset you?"

" Wha-no no! It's just, well, compared to me you're really beautiful. And you seem to know Gaara-sama really well."

" Oh silly, is that all? I'll admit you are quite cute yourself, I'd date you." She teased the blushing girl, as she stuck her tongue out and winked. This caused her to pout. " And I can only hope I know him as well as you think I do, I was his first friend after all." Mai's expression turned solemn. " While orphans can understand each other's pain, there are times where we can't help but feel alone. It's a void only a family can fill. Gaara has family, but due to circumstances he grew up alone like us. I wanted him to know that we were there for him, but his violent tendencies made the others terrified of him. I had to be rescued a few times actually." She took a deep breath before continuing.

" The same day we became friends was the day he had a mental breakdown. It showed some people that this wasn't the bloodthirsty jinchuriki they pushed him to become , but a scared lonely boy that was confused at the anger directed on him." She hissed lowly only to be replaced with a sad smile. " It was also when he received one of the few hugs he'd ever been given." They sat in silence watching Tenten practice for the kids and listened to the laughter Kankuro produced from the others.

" I'm sorry." Matsuri received a light hug in response.

-S5-

In the early morning Gaara stood miles from the village along with his guards, Shinde, and a musician who was currently looking over the musical scale.

" So?" (Shinde) The musician sighed.

" While I'd rather get in some practice beforehand, yes I do believe I can do this…freakin shithead." The last part was muttered.

" I told you we couldn't risk that."

" And why is that? You also didn't tell me it would be this early in the morning or why we're in the middle of the freakin desert!" The two men shared a look.

" Look, we believe that this musical score contains a song that can produce storms when played properly. It's why we are way out here. In case something goes wrong, Gaara can protect us with his sand and I can repel the water. The village should be safe overall."

" We are doing this early as to not cause alarm to the citizens of Suna." (Gaara) The musician stared them down a bit before sighing.

" Fine."

" Wait that's it? You don't think we're crazy?"

" This is a world overrun with shinobi doing inhuman feats, nothing is impossible nowadays. Though that doesn't make you any less crazy if you are." She stated eye-balling them.

" I see...thank you. Whenever you're ready-what did you say your name was?"

" I never gave it, idiot. Name's Tayuya."

" Right." She just rolled her eyes and lifted her flute to her lips (You've already guessed what is coming, I didn't try too hard with hiding it XD) and began playing the Song of Storms. It was entrancing, the music, it gave off a feeling of deja vu but for genjutsu. It just washes over you.

' Like the Sirens of lore.' Shinde thought. Meanwhile Gaara had his guard spread out and scour the perimeter. *Pit* He felt something hit his head. Pat. This time he spotted a dark blot on his shoulder. Pit, pit, pat. He turned to see Shinde forming a few seals.

" Did you-"

" I'm merely helping the storm clouds along." Pit, pitter, Kroom! A light shower had seemingly sprung from nowhere as distant thunder was heard. Shinde looked a Gaara as he finished." We can consider this desert like your playground right? Can you calculate the storm's range?"

" It's possible, I'll get a feel for how far the wet sand stretches. I will need to concentrate, however, so little distractions." Gaara unfolded his arms and held them on either side of him, outstretched. " Keep out any who dares interfere!" he didn't give his guards a chance to respond as he lifted the sand from beneath their feet, causing them to slide down to its base. Shinde got Tayuya to stop playing, it would be raining for a while.

" Hey Gaara, you can let down the wall now." He received a slight glance from the former insomniac.

" No." the two almost face-planted.

" What do ya mean-"

" What's going on Gaara?" He fully looked at them this time.

" There are people out there…I don't want to deal with them right now." The two stared at him astonished before busting out in laughter, if you squint you'd probably see his lips twitch. After getting the giggles out of their systems, the water user outstretched his arms as well causing the water to stop mid-fall.

" What the-you have a kekkei genkai don't you?" Tayuya questioned, Shinde gave her a questioning look as he nodded.

" I have a friend with one, I just assumed you had a method to repel water." He just nodded in acceptance and began to gather the water above them, pulling it from their drenched clothing too.

" Tayuya. Do you mind playing a song or two while we wait?"

" Sure…why are we waiting though?"

" They are still out there." Gaara stated, Shinde snickered.

" I wanna see how much water we can produce from one storm and how long the storm lasts."

" Right." They spent the rest of their time listening to her expertise with the flute until the last raindrop fell and joined the rest. " Okay now what?"

" Well, Gaara, if you would kindly drop the wall and form a bowl of sorts then we can call this spot Suna's first artificial oasis." Getting a nod the sand wall steadily whittled away revealing the Suna council members and a few shinobi.

" Kazekage-sama what is the-"

" Stand back." Gaara's tone left no room for argument. Seeing them back off, Shinde refocused on their current situation.

" Alright, Tayuya you can go first if you want."

" And leave you guys after what we been through, yeah right."

" Well can you walk on water?"

" Duh, just because I'm not a ninja anymore doesn't mean I'd let my skills dull." She stated only to face-palm at his blank expression. " Don't tell me you didn't suspect anything, what kind of ninja are you?"

" Right…anyway on my mark." He split the water around them. "~And jump!" On his cue, Shinde relinquished his control over the water causing it to drop into the sand bowl and crash together below them. They landed atop of newly formed oasis.

" Lord Gaara, what is this all about?" a council member asked once more. The tattooed-face man turned to face them.

" I wanted to surprise everyone. These chain of oasis was a way to build up our low economy and ease up travel" This surprised the councilmen who were still skeptical of him.

" W-well you could have told us in confidence, we'd have organized something."

" I'll be sure to do so in the future."

" Um…how long have you been standing out here?" Shinde's question caused them to shift uncomfortably.

" They have been out here since the sun was at its peak." Shinde smirked under his conical (Just a heads up, if any of these guys have their hats off or taken or whatever I'll let you know XD so yeah they have it on).

" Is that right? Oh you all must be burning up, poor babies. Here let me cool you off." Running through pointless handseals he cried out a random jutsu. " Suiton. Daun Mizu no Kurasshu." SPLOOSH! He dumped a good portion of water atop of them.

" Gah! It's cold!"

"~No! My clothes are ruined!"

" AUGH! It burns!" Wait, what-

"-The fuck?" Shinde blanched at realizing he said that last part aloud. Tayuya face-palmed and Gaara sighed.

" Lets return to the village." Gaara spoke calmly, taking the lead. No one complained, though Tayuya made one last comment.

" I'm never coming to Suna again."

**-S5-**

" Sorry Tenten, but we need to go. I got things to do still and you need to get back. I'm sure everyone would like to see you again, especially a certain blonde hmm?"

" Sh-shut up. Thank you for your hospitality Kazekage-sama." Gaara just nodded as Kankuro, Matsuri and a few others waved them off.

" Come back to visit soon! The kids love ya!" (Kankuro)

"~Bye!" (Matsuri)

" Bye Ten-nee! Shin-nee!" the two just shook their heads at her whereas Kankuro and Matsuri sweatdropped. Shinde spoke once they stepped out the gate.

" Before we go, I need to check on the oasis for Gaara. He wanted to ensure that the water is safe to drink from." Receiving a nod from his compatriot, the two took off towards the man-made watering hole. Upon arrival, Shinde crouched beside the pool and scooped up a portion for testing.

" Well?" Tenten asked after a while. Giving it one last, hard look he drank the water cupped in his hands.

" Ahh. It's good, completely fine. Got a canteen?" she handed one over excitedly.

" Sweet! I may not have complained like Mai did, but that doesn't mean that I didn't agree with her. Oh man she's gonna be so jealous." He listened to her chatter on as he filled their canteens to the brim. *Rustle, flutter*

" Hm?" looking up with her, the two spotted a pair of cloaked figures. One was tall with long blonde hair. The other was short, hunched more accurately put, though he seemed to be far more stoutly. One thing stood out though, their black coats embroidered with crimson clouds. Shit.

The figures turned their heads slightly, as if trying to meet the two's eyes. Shinde's heart raced. Inclining his head so that his conical shielded his, he responded with a 'Hello' which they nodded to. Good, wait no Tenten! Time seemed to slow. Thump, thump. They raised their heads. Thump, thump. They were turning to her now. Thump. His heart skipped a beat. Acting on instinct he reached out and pulled her down to a crouch.

" Hey now, don't get distracted! Come on back to work!" the moment passed as the two continued walking.

" Hey! What's the big-Shinde? Hey what's up? Shinde!"

" Tenten. Those guys are bad news."

" Huh?"

" Just trust me one this, I can explain everything to you later. Right now, we need to send word to Konoha that Suna needs reinforcements."

" Hold up reinforcements for what? What's going on?!" he rose a hand to his mouth.

" Let me do this first, I'll explain after." Biting it he went through seals for the summoning jutsu. " Kuchiyose. Mizuchi." ~Swoosh. The oasis pool began swirling, steadily getting faster until-Sploosh! A water dragon emerged. It was small in size however, and seemed to be made of water rather than scales.

" **Hmm? What the-Shinde! Where on earth are you summoning me from!?**"

" Apologies Mizuchi-dono, but this was extremely urgent."

" **Clearly, you wouldn't have summoned me in a desert otherwise. And in a puddle of all things!**"

" Apologies again Mizuchi-dono. I need a message delivered to Konohagakure, the Akatsuki are moving and the Kazekage is in danger. One of the training grounds has a river running by it, and it should be occupied. Try their first."

" **I suppose I can do this. Next time though, I'd better be summoned for battle! I'm getting bored! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!**" the water lost definition and lingered for a moment before falling back into the bowl with a loud splash.

" Now then, start talking."

" Those men are members of an organization, known by few, as the Akatsuki."

" Okay. So what's so bad about them?"

" There are ten members at a time which isn't bad until you hear that they're all S-rank shinobi." He heard a sharp intake of breath. " Their goal is to capture the bijuu, meaning they have to first capture the people they are sealed in."

" And Gaara is one of them?"

" Yes, Naruto is one as well."

" What?! But…the Kyuubi. Now I know why my father didn't want me associated with him."

" Your father? He didn't come off as a petty person."

" Don't get the wrong idea. He didn't want me to be a target for the villagers. I…I used be an orphan too y'know. I remember Naruto from the orphanage. Hard to forget someone like him, even at that age. When I was adopted, he gave me a big, bright smile, so even when I could see the sadness in his eyes, I just hoped he would be okay."

" I see, my apologies. If you love him so much then you need to tell him, or at the very least tell Anko."

" A-are you kidding! She'd skin me! Ah-I mean…"

" Ha ha. Well we need to move-" he started standing. "-At the very least we can support Gaara in this fight." He finished stretching and popping his back.

" What? Wait you mean we aren't gonna fight them?!" she exclaimed as they began to move.

" Tenten, despite how strong we've gotten, these guys got their ranks for a reason. They can annihilate small armies. Our best bet is to have our reinforcements cut off their progression while we pursuit from the rear, trapping them in a pincer tactic." Night was falling as they spotted the main gate.

" Let me get this straight, you want them to capture Gaara?" she asked getting them to stop in front of it.

" Of course not, but you always plan for every-" BOOM! They saw the sky above the village light up. Sharing a look the two took off into the city.

**-S5-**

Gaara and co. were in his office discussing how they were going to go about making these oasis outposts when the wind picked up.

' It smells like…metal, no it's more like-' " Gaara-" (Mai)

" I know. Baki! Have the men prepare the defenses! Matsuri go with Kankuro and have the genin and chunin evacuate the civilians to the bunkers."

" Wait what is going on?!" Kankuro asked the unspoken question. Catching movement in his peripheral, Gaara caught a glimpse of white bird circling in the sky.

" We have an intruder." They got serious.

" Hai, Kazekage-sama!" the three hailed before sprinting out the door.

" And Mai-"

" I got your back." They left through the window.

Landing on the roof the two watched, who they assumed was, the bird's creator jump from it and land in front of them.

" That's Deidara, Iwa's Bomberman. He has an explosion-based kekkei genkai, its best we take him together."

" Hm? Oho it seems I've been discovered, impressive." He shifted, Mai was faster. Drawing a blade she thrust it forward with a small flourish.

" Shippuga!" the man jumped skywards, avoiding the piercing drill of wind, and was caught by his bird. *Fwish* he avoided a tendril of sand.

' Shit.' He thought before his clay creation took off, the sand tendril hot on its tail. The chase took them through the village, dodging and weaving between buildings. Barely making sharp turns and narrow crevices.

" Hraah!" the blonde looked up only to avoid a blade sheering off a few hairs, his assaulter landing and hitching a ride on his sand pursuer. Gaara brought his sand back to him allowing Mai to jump back onto the roof. " So now what?" instead of answering her he merely gathered a small cloud of sand and jumped onto it.

" Hey what about me?!"

" Can you get up there yourself?"

" Maybe. Will you catch me if something goes wrong?" he stared at her for a good minute before rising to meet the blonde.

" Hey! Phoowey." Regaining her game-face, Mai began going through seals. The two airborne fighters leveled out to meet eye to eye.

" Before we start, tell me, how did you know it was me?"

"…There are no birds like that in this desert." The sand tendrils whipping around him began waving around more sporadically.

" Heh down to business, just like Sasori-senpai-" a tendril whizzed by, interrupting him midsentence and forcing him to swerve away. " How rude!" the blonde spotted something above him. A cloud of sand.

" Suna Shigure." Sand bullets drizzled down trying to tank his foe's transport. Doing his best to avoid the attack the blonde barely saw the second one coming from the side. " Rendan Suna Shigure." This time even more bullets were sent out, flanking his foe with attacks from two fronts.

" Tch, well this certainly became more difficult." He didn't notice the sand from the attacks dissipate afterwards, becoming particles that lingered around his position. Vice versa Gaara didn't noticed the two miniscule clay birds until last minute. " Katsu." *Boom* Everyne down below gasped in horror.

' Hang on Gaara.' Mai thought. The clouds cleared to reveal a dome of sand surrounding Gaara and a floating eyeball. He began his counter.

" Suna Arashi." The haze of sand particles instantly thickened before battering the poor man around like a ragdoll.

' Shit! Gotta-get-outta-here!' he formed two birds with an extra set of wings and injected them with his chakra, enlarging them. ' Go!' They took off, their four wings flapping like mad against the raging sandstorm. *Boof, boof* they broke free! Going towards opposite ends of the jutsu, Deidara detonated them once they were in place. *Ba-boom* the blasts had enough force behind them to dissipate the storm. Too late. A massive shadow loomed over him.

" Sabaku Ro." Koom. An audible thud resounded in the night as the giant mass of sand clamped shut. Down below Mai completed her seal sequence.

" Damn that takes ~way too long. Futon! Furaito!" the effects were immediate as her body became lighter than air, causing her to float above the ground. " Futon! Daitoppa!" Adjusting the jutsu a bit, she utilized the air blast as a jet to propel herself faster. Her jutsu gave out as she neared the combatants. " Fuck." She clenched up and braced herself…" Huh?" opening her eyes she saw Gaara's sand had caught her fall. She took the chance to leap onto his sand shield. " Aww, I knew you cared. ~Thank ~you!" Gaara flushed inside his dome. *Boom* they refocused as the blonde made a hole to escape his prison. His escape failed as he was caught from his dive and thrown back towards the awaiting sand trap.

**-S5-**

" I had heard you came back, welcome home." Haku said giving the whiskered blonde a hug.

" Don't forget about me Nine, welcome back!" Fu said giving him a hug too. Kakashi had scheduled to meet Naruto at the 3rd training ground where our whiskered pal ran into Haku and Fu.

" Haku-chan, Seven what're doing here?"

" We could ask you the same thing, Shino takes me out here sometimes to inspect insects or have picnics."

" I like it here. The scenery is surreal and all the water in the morning makes it ideal for training right before I head back for medic training."

" Good for him, Shino was always shunned like the rest of his clan. I'm here to meet Kakashi-senpai for training. Of course I can assume he'll bring Sakura, amongst other things." Naruto said thinking of his senpai's infamous tardiness. " So how about it, wanna have a spar till they get here?"

" Sure, just don't expect me to go easy on you."

" That's a sound idea."

" Well then how about I start you off, hmm?" the three stumbled as they heard Kakashi's voice. They saw the said man and Sakura entering the grounds.

" Whoa. Sakura your hair is like ~really long." Naruto stated looking at it. She hadn't cut her hair since she was a genin, which had been past her shoulders already. Now though, it was nearing her lower back. She had taken to wrapping most of it around her neck like a scarf, blocking her mouth from view. It was also tucked away securely so it didn't look like it would come loose anytime soon. Other than that she was dressed in her Shippuden attire. " But I like what you did with it, you look good." His eyes were closed as he nodded in approval.

" Thank you." The three turned to Kakashi now with looks of skepticism.

" Kai!" he face-vaulted.

" I'm not that bad am I?" he asked Sakura only for her to look away and not answer. " Haa, and here I thought I wasn't doing so bad. Well anyway let's get started shall we?"

" **I'm afraid that will have to wait.**" Someone said in a deep booming voice causing everyone to become alert as the river began swirling violently. Splash! This time the water dragon was much larger, now being shown in its full glory. Its body was long enough to circle an entire football field twice over which was covered by glossy ice-blue scales, its arms and legs were fifteen feet in length with its claws giving off a deadly sheen. His mouth was filled with four rows of teeth, two on both ends. " **I bring urgent news. Sunagakure is under attack, the Akatsuki is on the move. Hm? Ah, you must be Lady Haku, my master has spoken much of you. He was in quite the rush, but be assured that he sends his regards. I must go now ningen.**" The dragon once again lost definition as scales were replaced by water textures before ultimately collapsing back into the stream, the ninja were long gone by then.

**-S5-**

" A dragon you say? Well in any case that can wait, Suna takes top priority. Seeing as how you five are obviously available, you will be going. Kakashi have your team assemble at the gate in thirty, also Gai's team is out there as well. Have one of your nin-dogs track him down and provide backup. Shizune!

" Yes M'lady?!"

" Send word to Temari, have her meet them at the gate. Kakashi will debrief her. And Naruto, this is for you." She threw a scroll to Naruto. Opening it revealed a chunin flak jacket. " I meant to give that to you before you left, but congratulations none the less. Alright get going!"

" Hai Hokage-sama!"

**-S5-**

" Kankuro! Baki-san!" Shinde called, the two joining them on the rooftop.

" Hey! I thought you two were long gone by now." Kankuro greeted.

" What are you doing here?" (Baki)

" Gaara had asked that I check the oasis pool to ensure it was safe to drink." He looked at the combatants above. " That's when saw them heading for Suna. I had my summon send for reinforcements in Konoha and we headed back here."

" I see, thank you."

" Where's the other one? They travel in pairs right, so where's that guys partner?" (Tenten)

" She's right. There's only two ways to enter Suna, unless you want to consider flying in from above as a method. We came in through the front gate and didn't see any cloaked figure."

" You saying they got in from the evac exit?!" Kankuro questioned. Shinde nodded in response.

" That's impossible! That way is armed to the teeth and teeming with a good portion of our forces! At the very least we would have been alerted to their arrival, and the battle would be happening outside of the village!" Baki exclaimed. Shinde pondered this information, hand cupping his chin.

" Tenten-" getting her attention he continued. " Mind giving these boys a hand?" he inclined his head to the shinobi prepping the ballista crossbows. She gave off a spine chilling grin.

" With pleasure." She stated, popping her knuckles. Turning his attention back to Baki, he spoke what was on his mind.

" Now what you said is true, however, that obviously didn't happen." The two men were looking at him with unreadable expressions. "What?" he followed their gazes to Tenten who was currently whipping some shinobi into shape. " Oh they'll be fine. Now, as I said that didn't happen. Which means-"

" Wait, are you saying that we have traitor?! No way." (Kankuro)

" Well I can think of no other alternatives."

" If you-"

" No Kankuro, he has a point. You there!" Baki said pointing at a passing shinobi. " Find Jura and bring him here, use force if necessary. Take some men with you."

" Hai!" the shinobi took off with a dozen others. Going back to the fighters, Mai drew her other blade and held them aloft as she witnessed the bomber deploy another bird and narrowly avoid recapture.

" Kougenjin!" she shot out two shockwaves only for him to avoid them with ease. The man scoffed.

" Is that all you got?! That was pathetic! You aren't a fangirl are you?!" the air turned icy as her hair seemed to rise with a dark aura.

" I'll show you fangirl. Shinkiro Buredo Danmaku!" she began sending out shockwave after shockwave, making it harder for him to dodge. Combining her blades and her graceful way of fighting, she began to flip, spin, and twirl in place; attaching and detaching her swords to extend her chain of attack. Veering his bird off to the side, Deidara barely avoided a shockwave that would've taken his head off as he tilted his head.

' Alright, note to self. Avoid pissing off women like Konan in the future.' / " Aoi Kiba Tsubasa!" he saw the girl release a crossed shockwave that moved slower than the others, he smirked. ' She must be outta juice.' He thought as he dodged it. ~Swoosh! His bird veered right as a shockwave shot by. ' What the-I watched her the whole time!' he began circling and swerving around as the wave of energy kept up its pursuit. ' Don't tell me this is the same one from before! How is it sustaining itself?!' His eyes widened as it seemed to gain on him. ' It's speeding up!'

Mai watched him from atop Gaara's shield. ' That'll make you think twice about insulting a kunoichi.' She threw a blade skywards before gripping the hilt of the other one with her free hand. " Handangeki." She let loose a shockwave larger than the ones before, in the direction Deidara was being led to. *Chink* she leaned a bit for her blade to fall right back into its sheath (like Trunks), before falling to her knees in a huff.

' Shit!' Deidara shouted inwardly as he saw an incoming shockwave. He leapt off his bird as the two attacks impacted scattering them into smaller ones. ' Oh come on!' he shifted to shield himself when he felt a tug on his left arm. Sand was slowly creeping up his arm. Looking around the miniature shockwaves had disappeared. ' Well their collaboration is good I'll give them that much.'

Mai winced as she watched the man's arm get ripped out (or obliterated) by a portion of sand coming from Gaara's ultimate defense. ' I'll give you respect points for that, I know if that were me I'd be screaming to the heavens in agony.' Down below the preparations have long since been completed as the shinobi looked on.

" Baki-dono!"

" Report."

" Baki-dono, Jura is nowhere to be found!" Kankuro's eyes as well as his own widened.

" I see. It seems that your suspicions have been confirmed Sovereign."

" Should we send some men to investigate?" (Kankuro)

" Not advisable, the chances of that man's partner being there has multiplied. We'd be sending them to their slaughter." Shinde said focusing on the battle again.

" Agreed." Baki closed his eyes, face stern in thought.

" So what, we do nothing?"

" No. You all, take those who aren't manning a ballista crossbow and make preparations for a pursuit team."

" Hai!"

" That doesn't bode well." Shinde said gaining the two's attention.

" It's huge!" Kankuro exclaimed as he blanched at the sight of the massive clay dogu suspending above the village.

**-S5-**

" Just what the hell is going on Hatake!?" Temari demanded as they took to the trees.

" Your brother is in trouble, the Akatsuki is moving. Fu!"

" Hai!"

" How fast, how far, and for how long can you fly?"

" Alone, I can cut a few days travel to mere hours. With cargo, say a person, it would take almost a day."

" Temari you can use your fan to surf on wind currents and glide correct?"

" Yeah so?"

" Temari you will go on ahead. Fu and Sakura will be going with you. Fu will carry Sakura. Guide them into strong wind currents to speed up travel. We'll meet up with you, or if it comes down to it, cut off the enemy's escape to allow the pursuit teams to catch up."

" Understood."

" You got it Kakashi-sensei!"

" Count on me! You ticklish Pinkie?" Fu asked as the three stopped, allowing the rest to continue on.

" Kind of, and don't call me that!"

" Well hold it in Pinkie, and clench up." Sakura grumbled a bit, but otherwise complied. Wrapping her arms around Sakura's waist securely, Fu nodded towards Temari.

" Lead on." Temari nodded back and kicked off with a wind jutsu before unfolding her fan and gliding away. Fu sprouted wings from her back and gave them a test flap. Sakura gulped. " Don't worry I gotcha." With a powerful beat of her wings, the two shot up into the air and tailed the wind user.

The group watched the trio fly overhead and zoom off into the distance.

" Wait here!" Kakashi ordered, already flying through handseals. " Kuchiyose! Pakkun!" *Poof*

" What is it Kakashi?" Pakkun grumbled before yipping slightly as Haku stooped to rub his back, ears, and paws.

" I need you to sniff out Gai's team and lead them to our location, we need their help on this mission. Tell them it's urgent."

" You got it." The pug saluted before shooting off.

" Let's go!" the jonin ordered taking off again.

**-S5-**

The giant clay dogu looming over Suna seemed frozen for a moment. It began to drop, along with the hearts of the onlookers below.

" Art…is a bang! Katsu!" the night sky was illuminated in a bright light as everyone shielded their eyes. KA-DOOM! …Wait. Where were the cries of agony? The smell of burnt hair and flesh? One by one, everyone peered through clenched eyes to see a massive amount of sand floating above the village, shielding it from the blast. Back above, Gaara sat in his shield huffing in exhaustion when *Flap* he heard-*Flap* A miniature white bird came into view, his eyes widened in surprise. Even as his ultimate defense came up to shield him, he could only think, ' Mai!' *Boom* Everyone looked up as another explosion went off. They saw a figure falling.

" Mai!" (Shinde / Tenten) " Kuchiyose! Hiryo!" *Bof* he swiped his pole blade from the air. " Tenten!"

" Look!" he followed where she was pointing to see Mai had regained some semblance of consciousness. Drawing and attaching her blades, she began to spiral with them to create an air pocket/cushion, aided with wind chakra, to slow her descent. She landed on a nearby building, her weapon clattering as it skittered off some ways away. Shinde put a hand on his earpiece.

" Mai…"

" Can't*Heave* move.*Wheeze* Can't*Heave* heal self. *Wheeze* Bones*Heave*-"

" Hey you listen to me, save your strength. Tenten, get me to that roof." Shinde said clambering onto the bolt and adhering to it with chakra. His body clenched up as he braced for the initial jerk from fire. " You hang on!"

" Are you sure about this? You're afraid of heights." Those listening-in face-vaulted.

" I'm afraid of her dying more, Baki get a medic unit up there. Ten do it before I change my ~MIND!" she fired for the area above Mai's building. Clamping his mouth shut so as to not bite his tongue off, Shinde detached from the bolt once above Mai's position and twirled Hiryo to create an uplift and land safely. He kneeled next to her and began accessing the damage.

' Both broken and fractured bones, a majority along her arms and legs. Moving her is definitely not an option.' He rolled out two scrolls that contained within two large gourds. *_Boom_* (muffled or distant) he looked briefly as Gaara's dome became distorted before slowly breaking down. *Plunk, plunk* Water siphoned out of the gourds in large quantities. Forming an air bubble around Mai's mouth and nose, he enveloped her entire body with the water. ' Her paths are in haywire due to the pain.' Shinde analyzed. " But I can manage this. She'll have to get used to being out of commission for a while, just until I can get some sprit water from the Sūiryō Clan." The roof lit up with a soft white light, as the water turned silvery-blue the moment Shinde inserted his hands in it. ~Swoo ~Fwoo Sw-sw-sw~swoo ~Whistle! He spotted hundreds of glints as the night sky was alive with whistling ballista bolts. He tilted his head into his shoulder activating the transmitter in his ear.

" Tenten, what's happening?"

" Gaara is- *Metallic spring sound releasing (what is fitting for a weapon of this caliber?)* ~Swoo-he's using whatever chakra he has left to move the sand shield out of the village. *Creak, click, (Twang? Sproink?) ~Swoo I'll admit-" Boom! Now the sky lit up as explosions were thrown into the mix. Boom, boom, ba-boom-boom-boom-boom-boom! " He's annoyingly good at dodging."

" Gaara!" Kaknuro yelled in the background.

" Hold your fire! You may hit Lord Kazekage!" Baki's order was heard as well.

"…They got him." Tenten clarified.

"…Put me on Ten, let me speak to them."

" Kay. Hey you guys…guys. GUYS!" / *SCREEEEECH* " Argh!" she spiked the mic.

" Hey he wants a word with-"

" Baki-dono! Unidentified Flying Object coming in fast!" Shinde looked up from his work and scoured the horizon.

" Just one?"

" Negative! Lookout says there are two inbound!" Yep two blots were approaching, though fast was an understatement.

" Ninpo. Taka no me." His pupils dilated as the range of his farsighted vision extended whereas his vision in general cleared. ' Ah! That's-' " Tenten stop them! That's our reinforcements!"

" Guys stop!"

" Everyone get into position! The bastard may be coming to finish us off!"

" No guys-"

" They're thickheaded and full of adrenaline Ten, you won't break through. Get a scatter tag ready."

" What?! No way!"

" Tenten-"

" They're my babies!"

" I will get you new ones!"

" Really? All 300 kunai and shuriken?" Despite being unconscious, Mai cracked a smile.

" Aw geez, yes. I'll pay, now tag a bolt and stop them!"

" On it! You! Load a new bolt!"

" Ready!" Baki roared in the background.

" Now crank-it-back!" she grunted as she did so.

" Fire!" Swoo-swoo~swoo

" Goodbye babies! Mommy will miss you!" ~Swoo

**-S5-**

" What the-shit!" Fu narrowly dodged a bolt.

" What the hell are they thinking!?" Temari exclaimed doing the same.

" Gah! Please don't drop me!" BOOM! An explosion followed by a massive plume of smoke caught their attention. A good majority of the bolt hail were knocked from their trajectory by kunai and shuriken being blown with the speed and force of a hurricane (wanted to say buckshot, but I don't know gun terminology). The rest either flew by aimlessly or sailed overhead, either way they missed completely.

" What the hell was that?" (Fu)

" Let's find out!" (Temari)

" Whatever it was, it saved our skins." Sakura stated as the trio sailed over the boundary into the village.

" It's Temari-san!"

" Temari-san!"

" Temari!"

" WHO WAS THE IDIOT THAT TRIED TO HAVE US SHOT DOWN!" Temari roared as soon as they landed. The rejoicing shinobi immediately went silent, they scooched away from a nervous Baki.

" Now, now let's not be hasty here."

" Temari." She turned her sights on Kankuro, no one should try to calm a woman scorned. He was going to get it for dissuading her from her prey- " They took Gaara." Unless you drop a bombshell like that. Her rage crashed down to nothing at the words, whereas Sakura clasped a hand to her mouth and Fu seethed in rage.

" We assumed you were the enemy coming back to finish us off." Shinde heard enough.

" Listen up everyone!" he shouted, causing everyone to look at the transmitter in Tenten's hand, who by the way nearly jumped out of her skin. " Baki, the pursuit team, they ready to go?"

" Yes, I-"

" Good you need to stay here and keep the village calm. Temari, Kankuro the two of you will lead the team and whoever else that can be spared. Go prepare, remember these guys can take on small armies. Gear up like one. Who else is with you Temari?"

" Fu and Sakura."

" Good, good. Sakura head over to the hospital, I got a patient for you. Fu, you carried her here yeah?"

" That's right."

" Tired at all, need something to drink, munchies?"

" No why?"

" I need you to take Tenten and track those two down. Do not engage them, you know how to avoid being spotted. There good so take the normal methods and multiply that by four."

" Right, I'll try not to underestimate them."

" Once you know where they're heading, rendezvous with the others and contact me. We'll try to cut them off with a pincer."

" Gotcha, come on Panda!"

" Oh come on!" He watched the two take off into the night.

" Um, sir?" the medical unit arrived.

" Good you're here. Give me a moment." He patted both gourds which caused them to begin absorbing the water back into it. " Now, is she safe for transport?"

" May we?" he gestured the go ahead as he bent to retrieve Hiryo from where he discarded it earlier. " Yes, though it's best we do so carefully." The medic stated as his teammates placed her on the stretcher.

" Let's go." Making their way through the building the group was greeted to the sight of Temari, Kankuro, and Baki when they exited the building.

" You coming with us?" Kankuro asked him getting a nod.

" Yeah, if she is to fully recover then I need to head out immediately to get spirit water." He stated as they began walking towards the hospital.

" Spirit water?" (Temari)

" It is water in its purest state, not contaminated by germs, or pollution or anything like that."

" What's so special about that?" (Kankuro)

" Ever heard of nature chakra?"

" Never." They said simultaneously.

" Well it's more like the energy of nature, but combined with the chakra within ourselves. Anyway spirit water is packed full of natural energy, I can use it to speed up Mai's recovery."

" Is it dangerous in any way?" Temari asked as the hospital came into view.

" Nature energy is, it's said to turn those who attempt to use it into stone."

" Then how does this speed up Mai's recovery?"

" I know what I'm doing Temari, I've used it before. A lot of her bones are fractured the rest are broken. While I mended what I can with the fractured ones, the broken ones are the problem. The water will boost their mending speed and keep them strong in the future, it will also ensure they mend in the right placement so as to not inhibit her shinobi career." They entered the building to find Sakura waiting on them.

" What's the damage?" she asked pulling her gloves taut. Shinde spoke first.

" She somehow escaped a point blank explosion which knocked her unconscious for a few seconds. She woke in time to cushion her fall with wind ninjutsu. She had a number of fractured bones along with a few broken ones."

" By the time we had arrived for a diagnosis, he had already mended the fractured and some of the broken and was currently healing the more severe breaks." One medic gave his report.

" I see. And, have you had any formal training in the medical field?"

" Depends on what you consider formal." Shinde folded his arms. " Don't misunderstand me Haruno, I'm not saying this to spite you. However, I have been healing others long before Tsunade began instructing you in the art. All of my healing capabilities came from experience, with a few tips and tricks from experts and professionals."

" I see...but you haven't sat down to study or learn right?"

" That's right, does that answer your question?" she merely nodded.

" Good. We need to go. You coming?"

" You go on ahead, I'll meet you at the gate."

" Alright." Temari nodded.

" Suit yourself." Kankuro said with a shrug.

" Haruno, when she wakes give this to her. And please, don't try to open it." Shinde stated handing the pinkette a scroll.

" Is that all you need?"

" For now, see you in a bit." He was gone. Sakura walked back to the emerald-haired girl and placed the object on her bed before getting back to work.

**-S5-**

Fu and Tenten spotted their targets as soon as they left the village, but kept the distance between them to mere blots in the horizon. They continued to track the pair into the Land of Rivers, where Tenten suggested they trail them on foot to give Fu's wings a break.

" Tsunade-sama told us that Gai-senpai was out here on a mission." Fu said deciding to make small talk.

" Gai-sensei?" Fu nodded in response and continued.

" She had us contact him as a precaution." Tenten squinted.

" Can you see them still?"

" Yeah they-shit."

" What? Did they spot us?!"

" I don't know, but come on!" Grabbing Tenten, who locked up immediately, she took to the air again. " Dammit. I watched them vanish beyond this ridge. Argh, they probably sped off the instant they hit the water."

" They couldn't have gone too far, let's look for them."

" No, if they knew we were following them then they didn't show it. Searching for them ourselves isn't a good idea. We should meet up with the others and contact the pursuit team."

" Fine, it's not like I can do anything anyways." Tenten joked as she indicated her current position. Fu chuckled a bit before taking off towards the forests that bordered the area. Hiding down below, Deidara and Sasori walked out of the shadow of the ravine.

" So we were being followed." Deidara said as they watched the girls fly off. " Good call Sasori-senpai. Want me to go after them?"

" No, we're here already. We'll explain the situation to Pain." The man stated before shuffling ahead.

" It's your call my man." The blonde followed suite, Gaara in tow. Entering a cave a massive boulder crashed down behind them blocking the entrance.

" Your late. Were there any problems?"

" Yes Lord Pain. Any unknown assailant aided the jinchuriki in the fight, though she was quickly dealt with. Immediately after we captured the jinchuriki however, we witnessed three unsubs flying towards the city though they were set upon by siege weapons buying us time to escape."

" How is this important?"

" They can fly Pain-sama, meaning they can spot us without much difficulty in the air. Also they kept their distance, so we couldn't leave a surprise for them. While we did manage to lose them, they did not head back for Suna meaning they have a small party nearby."

" I see. We shall plan with the others, let's get started." The mysterious, holographic figure weaved through handseals before slamming his palm into the ground. " Kuchiyose! Gedo Mazo!" *Boof* a massive statue erupted from the smoke accompanied by equally large hands. Seven other holographic entities began appearing on the fingertips where the three joined them.

" It's about time." (?)

"...This will take three days and three nights." Pain stated.

" Only three? With Orochimaru gone shouldn't it be longer?" ()

" I'm afraid, that we have even less time than that." That got their attention. " Deidara and Sasori ran into complications, unknown shinobi arrived to help the jinchuriki. And while they failed to save him, they had called for reinforcements beforehand. Reinforcements from Konoha, whom they've gone off to meet."

" You've got to be shittin me. Way to fuck up you two!" (?)

" Silence fool, this was out of our control." Sasori growled.

"Besides, in comparison you fuck up more than the rest of us combined." Deidara retorted.

" Why you-"

" Enough! We are wasting time. Zetsu, keep watch. Use your longest range."

" Hai." Everyone formed a seal.

" Fuinjutsu! Genryu Kyuufuujin!" The statues mouth began emitting chakra bursting out into nine dragons. They shot towards Gaara's prone form.

**-S5-**

Kakashi's unit had stopped to rest for the night when- " Kakashi! My Eternal Rival, how's it going!? We rushed here immediately when Pakkun told us you needed our help." Gai said flashing his smile and a thumbs up. Pakkun emerged from behind him, panting.

" You owe me." *Poof* he reverse-summoned back home. As this happened Rock Lee was trying to woo Sakura whereas Neji walked towards Naruto. " Konran."

" Hm? What is it Neji?"

" I want to thank you."

" For what? Oh…that." Naruto said looking at Neji's clear forehead. The technique Naruto used on him in the finals nullified the Caged Bird Seal placed on him as a child. Despite attempts from the disapproving Hyuga Elders to replace the seal, Neji gained enough supporters from both sides of the clan to remain free…and Chigo may have broken down the wall to the compound to smash some fools, but that's a story for another time.

" Have you had any luck with producing a removal seal?

" I have actually. Had it the moment Chigo-sensei brought the issue to my attention." Naruto said nonchalantly making Neji faceplant. " It wasn't too difficult once he gave me the seal, though I have to say…your clan is sick in the head."

" Believe me I know."

" I'll present it to Lord Hiashi when we- "

" Kakashi-senpai!" everyone was interrupted as they looked skywards to see Fu and Tenten sailing towards them.

" Fu? I assume you made it considering you have-"

" TENTEN MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT! COME, EMBRACE YOUR SENSEI WITH THE POWER OF-"

" SHUT IT! Honestly Gai-sensei, that sounds totally gross. How…unyouthful of you." Tenten said shuddering, causing everyone to laugh in some form aside from Gai and Lee who were teary eyed.

" Gai-sensei!"

" Lee! I swear I will never lose youthfulness again or I'll-"

" Alright Gai, you can decide that later. Right now I want to know what you two are doing here?"

" We were too late, they captured Gaara and fled shortly before we got there." Hearing this, Naruto tightened his clenched fist. " Sovereign had us trail them from above and afar to avoid confrontation, but I lost them when they jumped down a ravine in the land of rivers."

" _We_ lost them, we're a team." Tenten said patting the jinchuriki on her back. " We decided to meet up you all to decide our next course of action. Oh and he said to contact him as well." She said pulling out the transmitter. Getting consecutive nods she patched him in.

*Static*" Tenten? Fu? How'd it go? Did you meet with the others?"*Static*

" It went well, and yeah the others are here too. Listen we lost them in the Land of Rivers, we're resting in the bordering forests for the night."

" Sovereign, extracting a bijuu from their host isn't easy. It takes a lot of time and preparation." Kakashi pitched in.

" I'm following."

" We aren't too late, we can still save the Kazekage, but we only have an extra day or two to do so. I think it's safe to assume that they have something planned for this situation, be careful all of you."

" Same to you." *Static* Shinde placed a hand on his chin in thought.

" Is something wrong?" (Temari) he shook his head.

" No, but I'd feel safer if we plan this out some."

" Watcha got?" (Kankuro) Shinde grinned before calling everyone to attention.

" Alright everyone, listen up!"

**-S5-**

Zetsu felt multiple presences enter his detection range as morning came. " Pain-sama-" he felt smaller group enter it from the northeast. "-It seems a small force was sent to pursuit our jinchuriki snatchers. However I believe they may be a distraction, I felt a smaller group incoming from the northeast." Pain nodded.

" I see, it seems we're resorting to the Shoten no jutsu."

" Pain-sama, I have two men available as ready sacrifices." Sasori stated earning a nod from the man.

" Kisame, you have more chakra than any of us. Care to spare any?"

" Certainly." The sharkman responded with a toothy grin.

" Anyone else care to volunteer?"

" We are partners, I will spare some as well." Itachi spoke up getting Pain to signal Sasori.

" Let's do this quickly, we must continue." He said as the two sacrifices appeared and was sent out under the jutsu's influence. Back to our whiskered Hero, he along with Team Gai and Kakashi left the cover of the forest and entered a slightly grassy plateau, one of many in the Land of Rivers.

" Hey Konran?" Sakura asked as they continued on. " Why'd Master Tsunade call you Naruto?" Everyone stopped.

" Well that's my name, Sakura. Dai Konran is an alias."

" Well why hide it? I mean a name makes you-well you right?"

" True, but a name can also be a title. And titles are given to people as a means to identify themselves for others. Sometimes you don't need to be recognized or praised. And in this line of work, that's the worst thing to have."

" I…think I understand." The transmitter came to life as Shinde patched in.

*Static* " Hey, can you send someone to back me up?" *Static*

" Why, what's going on?"

" Oh just a hunch."

" That isn't reassuring."

" Doesn't have to be, you know better than to ignore a gut instinct Hatake-san." Kakashi sighed.

" Right. Anyone?"

" I'll go."

" That Haku? She'll do, Hatake-san how about it? The others will be fine with Gai-"

" NO!" they cried in unison. / " Ack!" the mic spiked again.

" Hm, tempting offer, but I'm afraid I'll have to pass." He smartly said as the eyes on his neck became increasingly more intense.

" Alright, suit yourself. Haku we're coming in from the southwest, if you head in that direction we'll meet up eventually."

" Right." She made to leave when Fu grabbed her.

" Hang on, if I take you it'll be faster. Clench up." Nodding and doing so the two took off.

" We should keep moving too-"

" I'm afraid that won't be possible." Itachi stepped out of the cover of the bordering forest, watching the two sail into the distance. " It seems Kisame will have to take care of those two, but rest assured…" the man looked at Naruto. " you are coming with me Naruto-kun." Everyone had their eyes down at this point.

" We don't have time for this, Kakashi. He's clearly here to dissuade us from our objective." Gai said glancing at his friend.

" Agreed, however it seems we have no other options but to go through him."

" That's not entirely true." Naruto spoke up getting their attention. " They're after the jinchuriki, and knowing this me and Fu have had ample time to bulk up our skill arsenal for this exact moment." He said putting on his conical.

" You may be right Naruto, but he's still out of your league. He was considered a prodigy and unlike most people he takes the time to master his skills. He doesn't learn how to use it and move on." He fastened it at angle to shield his eyes.

" I haven't been slacking in that department either senpai." Kakashi gave him a hard stare before looking back at Itachi.

"…If you're so sure then. Gai, take the others with you and go on ahead."

" Kakashi are you certain?"

" We'll be fine." Holding his gaze Gai finally nodded and motioned to the others. They jumped to the trees.

" As I said earlier, I'm afraid I can't-"

" Focus on the enemy in front of you!" Kakashi interrupted abruptly as he appeared before him lashing out with a kick towards his head. Seeing him duck under it, the jonin then spun on his hand and attempted another before flipping away from a counter-kick.

" Katon. Hōsenka." Itachi spit out fireballs only for his intended target to sidestep them. " Katon. Gōkakyu." This time he released a massive fireball that exploded after traversing a short distance. *Chirp, chirp, chirp, chirp*

" Raikiri!" Kroom!*Crumble* the ground gave way as the man's jutsu tore it asunder. Itachi leapt away from the jutsu's line of sight and the debris that followed when it hit the ground where he stood.

" Kaji Supuritta!" Naruto cried out from above him as he brought his blade down. Blocking the arm's downward motion with his foot, Itachi reached up and grabbed Naruto's arm before spinning them both and releasing his foe towards the ground. Itachi landed relatively okay, whereas Naruto had some minor bruises. The two leaf shinobi shared a look, before taking off into the forest. " Now what?"

" Let me think."

" Allow me. Hijutsu. Kirigakure." And with that a thick fog appeared from seemingly nowhere at all. The two saw Zabuza pop up in front of them.

" Zabuza…"

" Where are the others?"

" Haku went with Fu to back up Shinde, the others went on ahead."

" I see. You looked like you were having trouble."

" We were thinking on what to do next. Thanks for the mist, we should be fine now." Zabuza grunted an affirmative.

" Hey. This guy is Kisame's partner right? Where is he?"

" Probably holding off Suna's pursuit squad."

" Then that's where I'm going, which direction?"

" Southwest."

" Got it, see ya." The man vanished before they could stop him.

"Guess we'll ask him later…Let's just finish this." Naruto just nodded. Jumping out, Kakashi threw several kunai towards the missing ninja only to be dodged and countered.

" Katon. Gōkakyu." He launched another fireball, however this one was less severe. Kroom Kakashi attempted an uppercut after burrowing in the ground. " You used the mist and the fireball to hide yourself, smart…Hm. It seems you're a fake, that explains why my genjutsu doesn't affect you."

" Naruto now!" ~Swoo! Naruto jumped out as well a blue orb spinning violently in his hand.

" Rasengan!" that surprised the three of them. Taking advantage of the clone's slackened grip, Itachi twisted away allowing the fake to be struck. *Poof* Naruto grabbed his sword and lashed out, Itachi jumped back. " Mangetsu: Aku!" Itachi turned in surprise to find another Naruto driving his blade through his body. *Plsh*blood splashed onto the ground as Naruto pulled his blade away.

" Naruto…" Kakashi began as the corpse began to change appearance.

" So he really was a decoy." He said as they looked at the dead man.

" I thought something was off with that last fireball."

" Seems Suna has been betrayed."

" Or infiltrated. Come on, let's move."

**-S5-**

" Take the team and go on ahead."

" Are you insane?! That's Kisame Hoshigaki! Dude's a monster!" Kankuro exclaimed.

" I know that! But he's also here to stall us, so I'll do my best to stall him."

" Are you sure you can take him?" (Temari)

" No, I doubt I'll last long enough for backup to arrive."

" Then I'm staying." Temari said bring forth her fan.

" Fine, then Kankuro-"

" Got it. Everyone, we're going! "

" Nuh uh, you're not going anywhere." The sharkman said before launching his blade upwards and flying through handseals. " Suiton. Bakusui Shōha." The man puffed out his chest as he seemed to bulge.

" Shit. Everyone brace yourselves!" ~Sploosh! Torrents of water began spewing from his mouth, and didn't seem to be stopping.

" Holy shit!"

" Run!"

" If you're gonna run then make some progress! Don't retreat you fools!" Temari exclaimed as they leapt into the air. " Head for the lands of River Country!"

" I said you ain't going anywhere!" catching his blade, the man surfed down towards the fleeing shinobi as even more water continued to poor from the torrent. He caught a glint from his side.

" Hangetsu: Ten Josho!" Shinde swiped his sword in an upwards motion twice, only for the big man to block them effortlessly (it was supposed to launch the opponent in the air either from uplift if they blocked or the blade sending them upwards). He used the big blade as a footstool and kicked off it to fall back. Kisame brought his blade around for a horizontal swipe forcing Shinde to twist in the air to sail over it.

" Well, well. You're pretty good kid, but now you die!" using both hands he stopped the blade and began to reverse it.

" Kamataichi!" Temari unleashed a tornado that joined together with the water forming a water spout. This forced the blue-skinned man to shield himself with his blade, allowing Shinde to get away.

" Arigato Temari-san. Did the others-?"

" They're with Kankuro, I won't admit it to him, but he's the better tracker of the three of us." They watched as Kisame as he rested the blade on his shoulder.

" It'll take a bit for them to clear out, he can always hunt them down with this artificial ocean and all." Shinde stated. " Let's keep him occupied till reinforcements get here." Temari just flourished her fan. Shooting off, Shinde drew both his swords and began his assault with a running leap. " Mitsuru-" Ching! He went to a crouch after attacking before shifting slightly. " Boko!" Ching! He dashed off only to appear again, swords already in motion. Ching…ching…ching…ching! Kisame lashed out with Samehada, tired of his hit and run tactic.

" Kaze no Yaiba!" Again bringing his blade in, he had it absorb the attack only to be hounded on again by Shinde. Ready for it he waited for him to slip up. Clang! Shinde put too much weight into a attack allowing Kisame to lift him into the air.

' Shit!' he brought his blades up to block as the sword came crashing down on him. " Gah!" Spa-doosh!

" Sovereign! Hrah!" she whipped up a gale of blades that tore at the man's cloak, but he remained relatively unharmed as he pointed the blade in her direction letting it absorb a good portion of the move. Though his cloak was torn in places. He charged her.

" You kiddies will have to do better than tha-!"

" Hyōroga!"

" Argh!" Blades of ice tore into his back before a shadow dropped into the water with a small splash.

" Dynamic Entry!" Kisame was drop kicked on his back wound by a figure above, sending him into the water. " Ha ha. I always wanted to do that!"

" Fu!"

" Temari. Hey where is everybody?"

" They went on ahead. Thank goodness you're here, I'm not much of a close combat fighter." *Sploosh* Haku emerged from the depths with Shinde on her shoulder.

" Thank you Haku-chan."

" Be more careful, Shinde-kun."

" Guys get ready!" Temari cried as Kisame slowly rose up from the water as well.

" I must say you brats are skilled, but you're annoying me."

" Hey it goes to show, next time don't underestimate us." Shinde stated. ' Ha says the guy who just got dunked.'

" You're right. The others will give me hell if I let people get away because of some kids."

" Then I guess you'll just have to put up with it. Haku!"

" Let's do this!" speeding off Shinde initiated another assault with Haku forming a sword of ice just behind. *Ching ching ting ting ting ping ting ching* Swoosh

" Hrah!" The brutish man lashed out again only for them to jump away to both sides.

" Futon! Renkūdan!" He flew through seals.

" Suiton! Suikōdan!" the two jutsus collided sending water everywhere, well it-never mind.

" Kabutomushi Taihō!" During the two's assault, Fu made sure she was quite high before curling into a ball and hardening her skin. While spinning, she slammed into the man's back knocking him into the water. Regaining his bearings, he watched the water's surface beginning to freeze over, before shooting off. He had raced against the ice for a bit before deigning to breakthrough it instead. He was met with mirrors of ice on all sides, with Haku's reflection in each.

" It's over for you." She stated as the hole he made sealed up. " Inside my domain, I am the fastest." Outside of the jutsu Shinde sheathed his wazikashi before tying it down with twine and ninja wire. Kisame watched as she formed another blade of ice now duel wielding them.

" I didn't expect anyone from the Yuki clan to have survived the Blood Purge."

" Well I did."

" Haku, let's end this. We have a schedule."

" Right."

" Kenjutsu. Reido O Han'ei!" Shinde threw his wazikashi, sheathe and all, into the mirrored dome which then began rebounding around inside, striking the sharkman harder the faster it went. Haku braced herself before entering the fray as well joining the weapon in its onslaught.

" Argh! Urg! Augh! Ugh! Urk! Gack! Guck! Ack! Uwauh!..." The mirrors came down, revealing an unmoving Kisame with blood pooling out from the gashes and from his mouth due to internal bleeding

" Is he dead?" Fu and Temari asked. Haku just stayed silent, causing Shinde to raise his hands and motion to her.

" Come here Haku." He hugged her. " Are you sure it was you? It could've been my short sword braining him or something."

" I'm sure." They had stood there awhile because Zabuza called them out a short time later.

" Haku!" he called out joining them.

" Tou-sama?" her lip trembled a bit before she hugged him too. Zabuza looked towards Shinde.

" Hey what's wrong with her?"

"…She made her first kill."

"…Where's that bastard Kisame!?"

" Guys…problem." Fu called out.

" This isn't Hoshigake."

" Incredible, for a copy to be so strong…"

" Believe me, if he was the real deal…you'd all be dead."

" But what about the sword?"

" I don't see it anywhere."

" You saying they made a copy of Samehada?"

" It sure as hell acted like the real thing, absorbing chakra and all."

" Che, we'll have to think on it later. Let's go!"

" Hai!"

**-S5-**

" Problem." Zetsu spoke as they continued the extraction. " They beat the decoys."

" What?!" (Sasori)

" Hey man, those servants of yours suck ass Sasori!"

" Enough! Where are they now?"

" The larger group from both parties left their rear guard to handle the decoys as they moved ahead. They're scouting around as we speak looking for the hideout."

" What should we do Pain-sama?" before he could say or think of anything Zetsu interrupted again.

" They've found it."

"!" Just outside the boulder blocking the cave, stood the Suna forces along with the Konoha teams.

" This is definitely it."

" Tenten, can you make any of it out?"

" Can't say, I recognize some of it, but I don't want to give a definite answer in case I get it wrong."

" Well we can't have skepticism now can we?" Naruto said as he and Kakashi joined them.

" How'd it go?"

" He was a fake. I'm assuming he was used as a sacrifice for whatever jutsu they used."

" I see."

" Neh, how about you give it a go Ten-chan? I can help you read and understand seals later. Maybe even make them."

" Really?"

" You'd better belie-"

" Now Naruto I know you weren't about to say what I think were." Shinde, Zabuza, and the girls joined them now. " I'm sure Chigo-sensei would like to hear about it."

" O-of course not, I would never...dattebayo." he mumbled that last part under his breathe.

" Good, good."

" Say what?" (Tenten)

" Oh he had this verbal tick when he was younger, drove sensei mad."

" Oi! Just because they asked doesn't mean you have to answer!"

" Right, so what's the sitch?"

" Oh right, Tenten."

"~Hmm, well this here stands for barrier and this one indicates a number."

" You're on the right track. It's a five way seal barrier, this being one of them."

" Can't we just break it down?" (Random shinobi)

" Not that simple. It's basically impenetrable unless you take all five down."

" Sounds simple enough." (Another random shinobi)

" You have to take them down simultaneously, otherwise they aren't coming off whatever they're adhered to."

" And considering who we're dealing with, I doubt it'll be that simple. If what they're doing in there is important to them then these tags are definitely rigged." Kakashi stated.

" So whose going to get them?" (Zabuza)

" More importantly where are they?" Shinde said causing Naruto to inspect the seal further.

" Well looking at this seal tells me that the barrier is stronger the closer the seal tags are. But they didn't want them too close specifically for reasons like this where their time is strained. I must admit, they know what they're doing cause this right here is a perfect setup. Sad day for them though, we have the numbers. Neji-"

" Already on it, Byakugan!" Scouring the surroundings around them, it didn't take him long to find what they needed.

" The other four tags are scattered between the four cardinal directions. One is back in the forests to the south; on one of the trees, another is west of here on a partially submerged boulder; near the base of the waterfall, the third is to the east; attached to the rockface of the canyon wall, and the final one is just north of here on the plateau; at a tree stump."

" Alright everyone I know we're here to save Gaara, but these men are highly dangerous. No one, not even Gaara, would want any deaths for his sake on his conscience. There will definitely be casualties, but let's keep that number to a minimum alright." Seeing that he had their attention Kakashi continued. " Now we'll be splitting up into five groups. Two main fighters for the tags, the rest on support. Now whose going where?"

" I volunteer my team for this mission my Eternal Rival." Gai said with his patented thumbs up and smile. Ching!

" Alright and your partners?"

" I'll go with the Panda girl." Temari stepped up.

" Hey!"

" Then I'll go with the Hyuga." Kankuro spoke next.

" I'll go with Gai then." Zabuza said swinging his cleaver to loosen up.

" Then I'll-" Haku began.

" I'll help Lee." Fu interrupted sprouting her wings.

" Alright then. Divide the pursuit squad amongst yourselves, those leftover are with us. Also take these." Kakashi pulled out extra transmitters and handed them over for team Gai to use. " Neji will lead us to the tags with these. Once we're in position we'll take down the barrier and rescue Gaara."

" SCATTER!" Everyone cried out, before dashing away in a flurry of flickering movement. Shinde took a look at who was left. Aside from a pondering Haku, stern Naruto, and waiting Kakashi, the rest of the shinobi were talking amongst themselves. Shinde sighed inwardly.

" Naruto, is there anything else you can tell us about this barrier seal?"

" Well…if anyone had attempted to assault it without knowing beforehand that it was impenetrable, the barrier would return any attack you made in full with a little more kick."

" Hmm, well what about espionage? Is it truly impenetrable, or can we slip under or around it?"

" I highly doubt that'll work, but in all honesty I've also never tried it. Like the barrier that was erected back at the chunin exams, we simply dispelled it without even trying to go from under."

" We can try it now while we wait."

" By all means man, go for it."

" What are you planning?" the one-eyed man inquired, having listened in.

" I'll tell you after the attempt." Kneeling down, Shinde placed a palm atop of the water and formed a seal. " Mizu bunshin." Uttering the jutsu he injected some chakra into the water.

**-S5-**

" Pain-sama, it seems we have company." Everyone looked towards the entryway to find a lone figure on top of the water in the cave.

" You must be one of these unknown shinobi ruining our plans." The figure didn't answer.

" Che, look at this guy trying to be all tough!"

" Speak for yourself fool." The loudmouth's partner grumbled.

" What was that!?"

" Enough!"

" Heh."

"?"

" He, he. He, ha ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! "

" What the hell's so funny punk!?"

" You are you damn idiot!"

" Why you!"

" Hidan!"

" Ah, Hidan huh. Yuga's defective idiot."

" That's it!"

" Enough Hidan!"

" Don't get me wrong, I'm not underestimating you Hidan." He turned his head to the others. "But is putting up with this idiot worth his skills? Why not kill him off and find another."

" Believe us, if we could we would have done so a long time ago."

" Is that right…"

" Who are you?"

" I'm no one important, but know this Akatsuki. When the red sun of daybreak rises, we will be there to perish the evil within that brief flash of crimson." He formed a release sign. " Thank you for the information." He dissolved into water.

"!?" Back outside, everyone was in place and waiting for the signal. Shinde opened his eyes after receiving the rush of information.

" Well? Did it work?" (Naruto)

" Surprisingly yeah, but I doubt it'll happen again. One trick pony and all."

" True, still that was some luck huh?"

" Says you, you're the luckiest guy I know. Lady Luck's blessing must've rubbed off of you."

" Well, what did you find out?"

" Let's focus on Gaara for now, I'll share it in my report."

"…Fair enough. Alright everyone ready? Now!" ~Swoo. Naruto formed a rasengan as the barrier lifted.

" We're coming buddy!" *Boom* the massive boulder crumbled in on itself as it revealed an empty cave save for two lone figures and a third prone one.

" Hey ain't that the one who was in here earlier?" Deidara said to Sasori.

" Gaara…"

" Gaara-sama!"

" Kazekage-sama!"

" Wait, don't be hasty!" Kakashi ordered, halting there advance. " What are you planning, clearly you realize you can't escape. You're out numbered and we're blocking the only way in or out."

" True, but we've decided that we can wait for the Ichibi to reform in this spot."

" You're bluffing!"

" Maybe, but you won't live to find out!"

" Naruto!" Shinde yelled already going through seals. Naruto flung a rope dart from seemingly nowhere as Kakashi, Shinde, and Deidara all finished their handsigns. " Suiton! Suijenheki!"

" Katsu!" Latching onto his clothing, Naruto pulled Gaara towards them as Deidara and Sasori seemed to inflate rapidly. The following explosion caused the cave to become unstable due to the sheer force as the flames began to engulf it.

' Shit it's too fast Gaara will-'

" Toketsu!" Gaara became encased in a thick block of ice moments before the flames blocked him from view, courtesy of Haku. The ice user then turned her attention to the Water Wall jutsu being cast. Adding ice to the mix, the fog became a cool refreshing mist that blew over everyone. The fire died down after a while to reveal a safely encased Gaara in a relatively thinner block of ice. Everyone gathered around it.

" Thank Kami." A shinobi said causing many to sigh in relief, Naruto included.

"Don't worry Gaara, we'll thaw you out pron-" Crack! " Eh?" A crack appeared in the ice. Crik, Crack, Crackle, Chak! More appeared down the line as they saw Gaara seem to shift and squirm. " Wh-what the hell?!" he bulged suddenly making a rift in the ice block and causing everyone to jump back. " Sempai what the hell is happening!?" Naruto panicked looking towards Kakashi who seemed to be equally bewildered.

" I-I don't-" a flitting shadow caused them to look up. Hovering over the gaping hole that was the former Akatsuki hideout, were the pair of Akatsuki from earlier with Gaara in tow. " What the-" the Blonde bomber chuckled manically as he formed his seal.

" He-he-he-he-he, It's too late for you fools. Katsu…!" / " Amahagane: Kamui." Shinde uttered.

A strange feeling passed through everyone in the vicinity, one that can't be described though it caused the hairs on their necks stand up. The urge to find where this feeling came from was subconscious, as everyone stared at the source. Shinde was enveloped in a blue aura akin to chakra though softer in hue. But his eyes are what attracted attention. The right eye was a bright blue with a white glean that constantly shifted with a left twin that was orange in color that had a similar effect. To him, everyone seemed to go slow motion. To them, he blurred into motion. Going through handseals, Shinde faced his left hand towards them while his right was above the dummy of Gaara that lit up due to activation.

" Suiton. Suirō. Hahonryū." A torrent of water erupted from his left hand which then began to sweep up his allies before pushing them all away from the bomb. His right utilized Haku's ice to help form the water prison jutsu with the hopes that it's density would keep in the blast.

" SHINDE!" BOOSH / _BOOM_ The fake exploded blasting Shinde into a wall which then fell on top of him, the others were carried away by the surge of water escaping relatively unharmed from the explosion. The two akatsuki above watched this all happen with a shared thought.

' What the hell was that?'

" Shinde!" Naruto cried running up to the rubble. Frantic he began charging a rasengan only for Kakashi to intervene.

" No Naruto! That may hurt him further, guys get over here and help us!"

" Quickly while they're distracted." Sasori said, his voice raspy and hoarse.

" Right." They flew off though not without Kakashi patching in the others.

**-S5-**

" That takes care of that." Temari said setting her fan on her back.

" Hey don't make it sound so easy! I'm just thankful that we destroyed it before it could reveal any of my techniques." Tenten claimed.

" Oh?" _Boom_. They turned to where the explosion was heard. " That came from the cave, do you think they're okay?"

" I dunno, but seeing as how we're done here we should get-" they saw something flying towards them. " No…" Whoosh! The duo zoomed by with Gaara held in the bird's tail.

" Gaara!" Temari whipped up a gust of wind in a flourish and flew after them.

" Come on! Let's get them!" the Suna shinobi cried in agreement before taking off after the flyers.

" Hey is anyone there?!" Tenten said also in pursuit.

" We've just dealt with our trap. What's going on, we heard an explosion?"

" Listen everyone!" Kakashi interrupted as he patched in. " The two Akatsuki took off with the Kazekage after trying to take us out. Luckily they failed, but Sovereign was buried under rubble. The units to the west, east, and north go after them. Those to the south rendezvous with us."

" Hai!" the rest patched in. " You heard him, let's move!" (Neji; north)

" Let us move!"(Gai; east)

" Right, let us go everyone!" (Lee; south)

" I'll go on ahead!" Fu said sprouting her wings once more. Lee nodded as she took off.

Back to the pursuers, everyone was forced to spread apart as Sasori began firing projectiles to slow them down. " I told you, you should have prepared better! Now you have no more clay!"

" I get it already Sasori!"

" Hakke Kūshō!" The two instantly clung to the bird as it swerved to avoid the shell of compressed air from Neji's palm. This was followed by Temari letting loose an air bullet before remounting her fan. ~Ting! The metal tail emitted a ringing from vibrations as it blocked the air bullet.

" Ah, That's Hiruko!" Kankuro stated the moment he saw it.

" Hiruko?" (Neji)

" It's a puppet, designed for defense, but it has offensive capabilities as well. That means were facing Sasori of the sand, and that I'm at a disadvantage."

" What do you mean?!"

"Sasori is a puppet master who abandoned the village twenty years ago, he was the one who formed Suna's puppet squad. And he created my puppets. Everyone listen to me! The man hunched over is Akasuna no Sasori! He uses poisons meaning each of his weapons are laced with them, don't get hit or you're finished!"

" You've done your research, and I'm honored a whelp like you has heard of me. So let's see what you're made of!" He began firing volleys of poisoned projectiles into the fray. Temari, Kankuro, Neji, and Tenten immediately took front and center, with Neji in the middle and the siblings on either side. Tenten, who was just above and behind Neji, unfurled two scrolls along with Kankuro who used one.

"Hakkeshō Kaiten!" / " Sōshōryū!" \ "Futon! Daitoppa!" / " Sanshōuo!" The four shinobi had cast their defensive or repelling techniques protecting the men and women from a small genocide. Tenten went for the large scroll on her back.

" Temari give me a boost!" she said unclasping it. Temari veered off from the ravine she glided over and landed into a run on the plateau.

" Hop on!" she said with a flourish of her fan. " Hrah!" she launched Tenten into the air before taking off herself. Not having to worry about the others being further ahead, Tenten launched the scroll causing it to unfurl yards ahead of the criminals. Temari swept by catching her as she activated the jutsu.

" Sōgu! Tensasai!" Plumes of smoke erupted from the scroll as weapons rained down on men.

" What are you doing, you might hit Gaara?!"

" If Gaara is important to them, then they won't let him get hurt! Besides this way it'll be harder for them this way." They watched as the hunched man extended his tail to swipe away the weaponry, before jumping off the bird.

" You all are becoming a nuisance! Deidara, go on ahead I'll catch up after I deal with these annoyances!"

" You got it Sasori my man!"

" Temari! Take half of these guys and go after him!"

" No one is going anywhere!" *Boof* Shoom, shoom, shoom! Projectiles shot out from the smoke forcing everyone to jump back. " Prepare to face my favorite puppet! The Third Kazekage."

**-S5-**

" Sempai!" Fu cried landing effortlessly. " The others are on their way, is he alright?"

" We're still digging him out." He stated indicating the people lifting the rocks, some of which were massive.

" And Haku?"

" Worried sick, I've done my best to keep her from hurting herself trying to help. Go to her." He didn't need to tell her. Running to her side she had the girl cry into her shoulder.

" Th-that idiot, he pr-promised. Sometimes I-I wish we w-were never born in Kiri. Maybe then we could have had a happy life, we'd never have to become ninja like we have." *Sniffle*

" Or you two could have never met, Haku-chan. Think about it, if all of your hardships never happened in the first place can you really believe you both would meet. Sure there's always a possibility of you running into each other, but let's say he had a girlfriend then. His eyes would've been on her."

" I-"

" We've got him!" The two looked up with a start before taking off in a flash.

" Be careful with him, there you go easy does it." They heard the rescuers say as they pushed closer to the scene.

" He's a lucky guy, the smaller rocks held up preventing him from being crushed into bean paste. But…" they broke through the crowd to see Shinde breathing heavily. Haku dropped down and clung to him, however the air was thick and the silence deafening.

' Wait what is-it's wet, and sticky.' She rose up and looked at her hand to see it covered in dark red blood. She looked down and her breathe caught. There was a bloody stump just under his right elbow. She looked at the men who carried him out. " Get him over to the water." They lifted him slowly as to not aggravate any other wounds as everyone shuffled aside clearing the way to the river. Once there she placed his hand in the cave's pool as they set him down, the effects were immediate.

" GWAUH! AUGH! HRM-ah! *Huff huff*-" Lee and the others arrived at this point, frozen in horror.

" Hang on, please. Just a little more." She said her hands trembling as she began cooling the water once more, his agonizing screams were distracting her.

" Haku, tell me what your plan is. Let us help." Kakashi said. Shinde's cries calmed down as the icy water soothed the pain.

" Summoning, do it in the water." she said taking his arm out and frosting it to dull the pain.

" Kuchiyose!" Everyone filed back as the cave pool swirled.

" Everyone clear out, he's pretty big." They did so and just in time as a dragon shot out swirling with the tide causing his tail to lash out barely avoiding Haku as it whipped by with a snap.

" **Aw now this is much more like it Shin-Shinde!**" the river dragon Mizuchi roared as he saw his summoner's state.

" Is there anything you can do?"

" **There may be, but I'll have to take him back with me. Hm?**" A glint from his scale caught his eye, and he didn't like what he saw. His once blue scales were now crimson red as the blood clung to them, the pool dyed with it. " **Ningen…who did this to him?**" he asked in a grave tone.

" Akatsuki." The dragon's eyes glowed yellow before it let out a hate-filled roar. Thunder clouds blotted the sky as the cry was heard for miles.

" Excuse me-" After getting it all out, the dragon set his gaze on Kakashi and snorted.

" **My name is Mizuchi, ningen. I realized I never formally introduced myself before.**"

" Well, Mizuchi-dono, will you help us get them? Is it possible to drop him off and come back."

"…**For my friend, and his mate-**" he set his sights on Haku. " **Of course. I'll be back.**" His exit was covered with a flash of lightning. Mizuchi reversed-summoned into the home of the water dragons, Natatorium. The hidden caves in the seas bordering Ryūgū-jō, the dragon palace castle. " **Watatsumi-sama! Kiyohime!**"

" **Mizuchi? I thought you-oh kami what happened?!**" a female draconian asked as she took Shinde from him.

" **He was helping his allies in rescuing Suna's Kazekage. I don't know the full details, but his mate was there as well. I will have her tell me everything, but I do know this. These-Akatsuki have made enemies with the wrong clan.**" He turned to leave.

" **Mizuchi-"** the dragon male looked back to see the king of the sea dragons, Watatsumi, standing with Kiyohime. " **Tear them apart.**"

" **We'll feed them to the pups, they should prove a nice meal.**" Shoom! The sea king looked at Shinde's condition before motioning for Kiyohime to follow. Kakashi was getting everyone back into gear when the pool swirled to life. Boosh! Mizuchi blasted out of the cave pool and landed on the river outside.

" **Get on ningen, or keep up. Get me up to speed as well, the others would like to know what happened here.**" He took off once everyone was aboard and latched in, the sheer speed splitting the river down the middle showing the rocky floor below.

**-S5-**

Gai and Zabuza's unit were still fighting Gai's clone when the call came in, therefore they were the furthest behind. Imagine their surprise when they all were swept up by a massive dragon as they picked up on the others trail.

" H-Haku?! Kakashi!? Where's the kid?"

" **He is safe back in Natatorium, the king is looking after him.**"

" There they are!" They spotted a weapon strewn canyon pillar where five shinobi were duking it out, the other shinobi were lying way down below collapsed and unconscious.

" Is that the-Mizuchi-dono! Please help them out, I don't know how he managed to do it, but he turned the third Kazekage into a puppet and-"

" **Move ningen!**" the four jumped away just as he obliterated the pillar. Everyone watched on as Sasori got up without a scratch, though they were more shocked about his body. He summoned a shit ton of puppets.

" We'll help them out-" Lee and Gai said together. " The rest of you, aid your comrades!" They leapt off the dragon's back to land on another pillar down below.

" Alright Lee, give me time to prepare. Keep his attention off me and go help them out."

" Hai, Gai-sensei!" Gai closed his eyes in concentration and crossed his arms.

" 1st Gate: Gate of Opening! 2nd Gate: Gate of Rest!-" Meanwhile the five teens were doing their best to dodge the poisons, puppets and the master himself. A handful charged them. Lee jumped forward.

" Konoha senpuu!" performing a spinning kick into the fray, he only managed to take out a few leaving himself vulnerable for the rest.

" Ah!" / " It's over!" \ " Supiningu Bādo Kikku!" Tenten leapt in with a spinning kick of her own, destroying the rest.

" Sugoi Tenten!"

" Get back you two!" Sasori appeared behind them. Voosh! His arm blades narrowly missed them as Kankuro's chakra strings controlled them like marionettes allowing him to control their movements to a certain extent. Neji appeared as Kankuro manipulated them away.

" Hakke kussho!" Sasori brought forth a puppet as a shield before sending more after him. " Kaiten!" he initiated it as he jumped away getting some and avoiding others.

" Daikamataichi!" he shielded himself with more puppets as the ones after Neji were annihilated instantly. He was about to move again when he felt chakra spike from behind.

" 6th Gate: Gate of Joy!" Gai vanished. " Asa Kujaku!" With a flurry of fiery punches, Sasori's puppet army was whittled down to nothing but smoldering ash as Sasori kept putting them in the way of himself. *Shunk* A blade had pierced the heart piece in his chest courtesy of Kankuro.

" I may have been practically useless when up against you, but that doesn't mean you should take your eyes off me."

" Gai-sensei, are you alright?!"

" I'll be fine, let's keep moving."

" Hold on." Sasori said causing them to look at the human-turned-puppet lying on the ground. " I have information you may find useful."

**-S5-**

" A fucking dragon! Just who are these people!?" Deidara exclaimed as he swerved again to avoid a swipe from the dragon's claws.

" **Be still ningen, you're only making me angrier! That means you'll suffer more!**"

" Yeah like saying that would make me stop!" ' Tch, now I'm really regretting not bringing more clay. I'd make more, but I haven't found the time.'

" Sutoraikureido!" Deidara snapped out of his thoughts only for his flight to dive to avoid the Kubikiri Hocho coming towards him. *Poof*

' What!?'

" For Gaara!" Naruto roared, grabbing ahold of the massive cleaver. Swinging it in an arc, he managed to amputate the bomber's remaining arm before the bird veered off into a wooded area. Crash! Zabuza helped him up just as Gai arrived, Temari and Kankuro rushing towards Gaara along with everyone swarming around them.

" Gaara!" / " Kazekage-sama!"

" You did good." Zabuza said to Naruto.

" Thanks." They pushed through the crowd to see Temari holding Gaara with Kankuro crouching beside them. " How is he?"

" There's a pulse. We did it!"

" I wouldn't…be so sure-" Deidara said with a huff as he stumbled to get up, using trees for support. " If me and Sasori…are going down, then we're taking…you with us, and we're going out with a bang!" Before anyone could do anything he tore out a big chunk of clay off his bird before swallowing. " Art…is…a…bang!" he said even as he began to swell.

" He building up an enormous amount of chakra! Everyone clear out!" Kakashi ordered, planning to use his trump card-~Shoom *Chomp* Mizuchi swooped in and snatched up Deidara, storing him in his mouth. _Boom._ Everyone stood awestruck as Mizuchi slowly released the smoke from the blast out.

" **Shame, I guess I'll have to find the pups something else to eat.**" They scooched away.

" We did it for real this time…we won!"

" Temari-sama, Kankuro-sama. The men, there's something wrong with them!" the shinobi from before came one by one with unconscious colleagues. Kankuro and Haku began checking a few.

" They've been hit with Sasori's poison…I've never seen anything like it."

" I'm sure I can treat them, but there are too many for me alone. And they would still need a cure afterwards. We have no ingredients here." Haku informed them.

" **Hop on then. It'll be much quicker this way." **

" Sounds good." Kakashi remarked.

" Let's move it people!" Kankuro said beginning to dish out orders this time around.

**-S5-**

" _Hey sleepyhead, are you taking it easy? When you read this me and Tenten will be off getting Gaara back, along with the reinforcements we called for before he was taken. Sakura Haruno is in charge of your recovery until I can get back, you may not like fangirls, but respect her position as Tsunade's successor. Promise me you'll take your recovery seriously Mai, if your bones don't mend properly it'll hold you back as a shinobi. I'm working on getting spirit water from the Suiryu Clan, but until then get used to being pampered cause it'll be a long while. – Your brother, Shinde._"

" Thank you, Onii-chan." Mai whispered before taking a deep breath and sighing. Everything was either stiff or filled with sharp pains as soon as she awakened. She hated feeling helpless, that's why she despised fangirls so much. She was being propped up on pillows when she and Sakura heard a commotion outside.

" What's going on?" Sakura asked stepping out of the room.

" The pursuit unit has returned with Gaara-sama! But that's not all, apparently they're all on a dragon!" The floor trembled slightly as the sound of footsteps got louder.

" Make way! We need a room pronto!" hordes of doctors and nurses were scrambling through the halls carrying a pale Gaara on a gurney/ stretcher doohickey. Being pushed just behind him were the poisoned shinobi.

" Sakura! We need you here, Haku can take over for you." Kakashi ordered.

" Right away." She hurried off as Haku entered the room.

" Haku-chan! What's going on, is Gaara-kun alright?!"

" Oh my goodness Mai-chan what happened?!"

" I got hurt by that Deidara guy. He blindsided the both of us with those bird bombs, but I managed to craft a wind barrier that absorbed most of the damage. Though it was still from point blank range. I had blacked out for what seemed like a second and woke up in time to cushion my fall, but apparently it was pointless. Just look at me, I'm a total burden."

" That's not true! You know full well if you didn't do what you did you'd be dead now, and how do you think we would feel? We'd be crushed, Gaara would be crushed. And a burden? You know you would be healing yourself right now if you could."

"...You're right, thank you Haku-chan. Ah, where's Shinde-nii-chan?"

" He…he got hurt by Deidara too. He pushed us out of a trap and tried to weaken the blast at the same time, but it took his arm." Haku recounted making Mai gasp. " Mizuchi-dono took him to their realm for healing."

" Oh Haku…" Naruto stepped in interrupting the scene.

" Mai! Kami, are you okay?"

" I'm fine, but those Akatsuki bastards. Please tell me you got them!"

" Yeah…we got em."

**-S5-**

**I know this ending is lame, but I honestly couldn't come up with anything good for what I had left. Anyway, I'm also writing other works as well, but I'm gonna focus more time into this story up to its completion. For quality's sake. And did anyone else noticed I also forgot about Fu in the chunin preliminaries? I thought someone might've called me out on it, but it didn't happen. I'll be fixing along with any other errors once everything is over and done with. Thank you everyone for giving my story a shot. Also Christmas will be coming up soon so Merry Christmas for those who celebrate it.**

**Kougenjin – Mirage Blade**

**Mangetsu: Aku – Full-moon: Arc **

**Hangetsu: Ten Josho – Half-moon: Heavens Ascent**

**Shippuga – Hurricane Fang**

**Suna Shigure – Sand Drizzle/Shower**

**Rendan Suna Shigure – Sand Drizzle/Shower Barrage**

**Suna Arashi – Sandstorm**

**Subaku Ro – Sand Coffin**

**Furaito – Flight (characters like Ōnoki can fly, though I could never find out how, wind jutsu seemed like the best bet to me.)**

**Daitoppa – Great Breakthrough**

**Shinkiro Buredo Danmaku – Mirage Blade Barrage**

**Aoi Kiba Tsubasa – Blue Fang Blade**

**Handangeki – Wave Severing Attack**

**Gedo Mazo – Demonic Statue of the Outer Path**

**Genryu Kyuufujin – Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals**

**Housenka – Phoenix Flower **

**Gokakyu – Great/Grand Fireball**

**Kaji Supuritta – Helm Splitter**

**Mitsuru Boko – Charge and Assault**

**Hyoroga – Ice Wolf Fang**

**Renkudan – Wind Bullet(s)**

**Suikodan – Water Shark Bullet**

**Kabutomushi Taiho - **

**Reido O Hanei – Reflect Raid**

**Suijenheki – Water Wall**

**Suiro – Water Prison**

**Hahonryu – Tearing/Ripping Torrent**

**Amahagane – Steel of heaven (If anyone has played or tried the Genji games you know what this is. Now I just made it my own thing by playing with the words. Amahagane are jewels in the game, so I made the jewels here as eyes.)**

**Kamui – Authority of the Gods**

**Hakkesho Kaiten – Eight Triagrams Rotation/Palms Revolving Heaven**

**Shoshoryu – Rising Twin Dragons**

**Sogu – Manipulated Tools**

**Tensasai – Heavenly Chain Disaster**

**Konoha Senpuu – Leaf Hurricane/Whirlwind **

**Supiningu Birdo Kikku – Spinning Bird Kick XD**

**Daikamataichi – Great Sickle Weasel**

**Asa Kujaku – Morning Peacock**

**Till next time ^^**


End file.
